Willows Shed Blood
by Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan
Summary: As thunder breaks and the river overflows, the wind sings a saddening song but Shadow be warned for the one that sheds blood hides in your path, waiting to strike. Willowkit sees the world like no-one should, dangerous and lying. She wants revenge, for her mother and many more...but is what the other wants? For Willow and Rain though both have claw, are not the same.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, **

**Please take the time to read and review, I will read and review your stories aswel!**

_**Allegiances**_

** Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Sunstar – cream white she-cat with brown stripes and ears, blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Yellowfoot- yellow tabby tom, with muddy yellow eyes, and a black stripe on his right eye.

**Medicine Cat: **Wildstorm- slender grey tabby she-cat with striking green eyes, and black rings around her tail.

**Warriors:**

Tigerflower- yellow and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Swifthare- gray tom, with amber eyes and black ear spot. _Bluepetal's mate._

Mothheart- black she-cat with blue eyes, and white front paws.

Bloodpetal-(Formerly rouge called Blood)- red ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Frogear- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Skypaw_

Honeyleaf- cream and ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Snareheart- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Blackwhisker- jet black tom, with amber eyes.

Poppyfur- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Poppyfur_

Cloudsnare- white tom with green eyes.

Springclaw- cream she-cat, yellow eyes.

Shardclaw- black and white tom, blue eyes.

Batwing- smokey gray tom, green eyes. _Apprentice: Adderpaw_

Owlspot- white and brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Sootface- white tom with smokey gray face, yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- dusty brown tom, with darked stripes and amber eyes. _Mentor: Owlspot_

Shadowpaw- smokey grey tom, with black stripes and green eyes. _Mentor: Poppyfur_

Skypaw- white she-cat with grey patch on her shoulder, blue eyes. _Mentor: Frogear_

Adderpaw- tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor: Batwing_

**Queens:**

Bluepetal- blue-grey she-cat with green eyes that have amber flecks. Mother of Swifthare's kits: Willowkit and Darkkit.

Hareflower- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sunkit and Redkit.

Nighttail- black she-cat with white paws and friendly yellow eyes. Expecting Cloudsnare's kits.

**Kits:**

Willowkit-white she-cat with light gray paws, ears and stripes, icy blue eyes with golden flecks.

Darkkit- dark grey tom, with amber eyes that have green flecks, and black paws.

Sunkit- sandy gold she-cat with white mask, paws and stripes, green eyes.

Redkit- dark ginger she-cat with black paws, and blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Clovercry- short furred brown tabby she-cat with faded blue eyes.

Yellowfoot- ginger tabby tom, amber eyes, and ripped ear.

Russetowl- ginger she-cat with green eyes and white tail tip.

** Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- dark brown she-cat, with white fur around her neck, white paws, ears and muzzle, amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Dappleclaw- gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **CLoudleaf- white she-cat with friendly blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Rainfoot- black tom green eyes.

Leafdapple- tabby she-cat amber eyes.

Rosewing- ginger tabby, yellow eyes.

Foxclaw- dark ginger tabby tom, yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw- chestnut colored she-cat with white chest, and paws, green eyes.

Nightpaw- smokey gray tom, with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Skycloud- silver tabby with blue eyes. Mother of Foxclaw's kits: Rabbitkit and Birdkit.

**Kits:**

Rabbitkit- Gray tom with piercing amber eyes and black paws.

Birdkit- russet she-kit, with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Flowerstep-white and gray dappled she-cat, yellow eyes.

** Windclan **

**Leader: **Smokestar- gray tom

**Deputy: **Whitebreeze- white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Fernstep- gray and white tabby, shecat.

**Warriors:**

Sageleaf- white and light brown she-cat

Snakestripe- brown tom.

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw- gray tom,

**Queens:**

Briarpetal- brown tabby she-cat, expecting Snakestripe's kits.

**Kits:**

none for the moment...

**Elders:**

Grasseye- brown and yellow tabby tom, with one green eye.

** Riverclan**

**Leader: **Stonestar- gray tabby tom

**Deputy: **Mossclaw- dark gray tabby tom, with black paws.

**Medicine Cat: **Streamcloud- white and ginger tabby she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Darktail- white tom with dark gray ears, and tail tip.

Smallcreek- blue/gray tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- gray she-cat with white paws, chest and tailtip.

**Queens:**

Brookflower- black she-cat, green eyes, expecting kits.

Minnowcreek- ginger and white tabby she-cat, white flecks on her back, blue eyes, mother of Darktail's lkits. Fishkit and Reedkit.

**Kits:**

Fishkit- silver tom, with yellow eyes.

Reedkit-redish tom with black paws, green eyes.

**Elders:**

Birchflower- light brown she-cat with darker paws, nose and tailtip, blue eyes.

**Prologue**

"What do you mean your pregnant!" A cream and ginger tabby asked, pinning down a blue grey she-cat. The grey she-cat hissed, clearly defensive, she bowled over the tabby, giving her chest a few licks. "What happend is done! Honeyleaf! LEarn to live with it!" she snapped.

The she-cat known as Honeyleaf, lashed out her claws. "Swifthare wa-is _my_ mate, not yours! Bluepetal, you should have known!"

Bluepetal shrugged. "No one knew that! It was an accident, i swear...i'm sorry Honeyleaf.."

Honeyleaf kneaned her paws into the ground, ripping up the earth. "You are my sister...Bluepetal...how could you?...Anyway...does Swifthare know?" she asked

Bluepetal turned away, flicking her tail muttering under her breath. "NO, but he will.."

Honeyleaf glared at Bluepetal, both she-cats stood still, waiting for the other's attacks, both flicked theri tails, side to side, waiting. Suddenly a gray tom, crashed through the bushes.

"Bluepetal there you are!I wanted to talk to you about the other nigh- Honeyleaf, darling aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

Bluepeatl stood up. "Swifthare...about that...I.." the silver she-cat looked at the ginger and cream she-cat both sighing.

Swifthare looked confused, the tom looked at Honeyleaf then at Bluepetal. "Whats wrong?"

Honeyleaf growled. "You got Bluepetal preganat, she's expecting your kits" Swifthar's reaction was clearly noticed by both females, surprise, happiness, confusion and guiltyness.

"Oh...and what are we going to do now?" he asked. Bluepetal smiled. "I will raise the kits and you will be their father" she seemed to be teasing Honeyleaf, Swifthare smiled.

"Yes...but Honeyleaf you should know i love you, not Bluepetal, no offence" he said looking at the silver she-cat. "But these kits are mine.." he continued.

"No problem" Bluepetal said dryly. Honeyleaf nodded

"Yes i understand..but you will still love me and when they become apprentices you will become my mate?" she asked, her tabby fur rippling.

Swifthare purred, rubbing his cheek along hers. "Ofcourse love, and we will be happy once more" he smiled. Bluepetal rolled her eyes.

_few weeks later_

Bluepetal smiled at Swifthare, she had grown to love the tom and Swifthare had grown to love her. They spent whole days toguether, sharing tongues, curling up next to eachother. It was love...and even when Honeyleaf didn't aprove, the two were inseperable.

They were love-birds.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter one:

Willowkit blinked her eyes open, she jumped excitedly. Her white fur was messy, from her sleep, she looked around, flicking her ears, to both sides repeatedly, left right, left, right, left, right it was habit she had acquired.

"Mom?" she looked at the empty space in their moss and feather nest. Her mother wasn't there...she sighed. She looked at her brother's sleeping body, and was about to prod him awake when she decided to let him sleep. She slipped quietly out of the nursery, sniffing the air. Where was her mother? Sun-high would arrive soon and she was to become an apprentice. She pouted when she saw that neither her beloved aunt or her mother where in camp. She sat down, flicking her ears again, and kneading the ground with her delicate silver paws. She looked around, she sat in the entrance of the den, waiting. She closed her eyes imagining her first day, she could already tell she would be a great apprentice, the best! She would catch all prey before any apprentice, bring down all her den-mates and friends, even her mentor and the warriors.

A sudden lick on her head surprised her. She jumped around to face Swifthare, her father. She giggled and tried to tackle him, with no success. She rolled on the ground, growling and snarling playfully. She sat up suddenly, wanting to ask her father where her mother was, she looked at the entrance of the camp.

The entrance tunnel was made of ivy, and pine branches, the tall pines standing to the side. The ground was covered by pine needles, cushioning the ground. The leaders den was a burrow in an oak tree that settles in the camp, the high branch was also there. The nursery was the trunk of a pine, broken on the bottom, a hole dug beneath it. The apprentices' den was a hole on the ground as well, a big bush offered shelter. The warriors den was built by branches and ivy, like the tunnel, the elders den was next to the warriors, a softer ground, grass growing taller, and an underground den, the hole had been built but the elders had refused to sleep on the dirt, so they had put pine needles, and moss, and feathers on the ground, it was now their ground, nests made of moss and pine needles.

"Dad?" she looked at her father with wide blue eyes.

Swifthare looked at her. "Yes Willowkit?" he asked

Willowkit placed her front paws on his shoulder. "Where did mom go?" she asked.

Swifthare looked at the entrance. "She went on a walk with your aunt...Honeyleaf said they had to talk about something."

Willowkit nodded and started to groom herself, if she was to be the best apprentice she had to look good, she made her white and silver pelt shine, finishing right as a cream and ginger she-cat crashed through the tunnel. It was Honeyleaf, but where was her mother. Her pelt was stained with something red, and her eyes were wild. She held something in her mouth something red it was soaked in blood. Willowkit knew what blood was, she had once poked her paw on a pine needle and blood had trickled down her little paw. She narrowed her eyes, spotting a patch of blue gray fur. Her eyes opened wide as she recognised what it was. She ran, crashing into Honeyleaf. Honeyleaf didn't even glance as Willowkit, as she put the body, her mother's body, down. Willowkit let out a sharp whimper, and pushed her head against the bloody body of her mother, Bluepetal.

She curled against her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Mommy..no..please..." she tried nudging Bluepetal, as if she would wake, but she knew she would not. She looked at Honeyleaf she was fine, not hurt, just stained by Bluepetal's blood. Willowkit could hear her father trying to talk Willowkit, telling her to leave her mother's body.

Sunstar had approached them, sighing quietly, she picked up Willowkit by the scruff putting her to the side.

"Clovercry, Russetowl, Yellowfoot, please prepare the body for burial" Willowkit let out a yowl of protest, a small nudge made her turn sharply, it was Darkkit her brother.

Willowkit and Darkkit shared glances, and stood silently as the elders took away the body away, Sunstar looked sympathetically. She looked at Swifthare and Honeyleaf. "I must start the ceremony" all the clan was out, murmurs rippled across the clan, as Sunstar made her way to the high branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the high branch" she yowled. As cats muttered and murmured they gathered, Willowkit was dragged away from her mother's body, her brother followed slowly. Willowkit and Darkkit looked at at each other pressing against each other for comfort.

"As you can see, Bluepetal, is dead..Honeyleaf brought her back." Sunstar started, a cat, an apprentice known as Dustpaw yowled out.

"What happened to Bluepetal?"

Willowkit lowered her head, but wanted to know,

"We were walking..and we were attacked by a fox" Honeyleaf said. Willowkit looked at her aunt. "I was scared and ran up a tree, and yelled at Bluepetal to do the same, but Bluepetal has never...been the one to listen" she chuckled. "She fought bravely but by the time i went to help..she was almost dead. As I carried her here, she gave her last breath" she sniffled. Willowkit narrowed her eyes, something..was wrong..in that.

Sunstar nodded. "But never the less, we must continue with her kits' ceremony" she gave a warm smile.

Willowkit shrugged, not caring anymore.

"Willowkit please come forward" Willowkit walked forward, she waited fr the ceremony to end..her mentor was Blackwhisker, and her brother's was Cloudsnare. She walked to her mother's body, which had been arranged to look as if she was sleeping. She pressed her nose to her spine and closed her eyes, sadly.

'_I will avenge you, mommy' _she thought


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not Own warriors!**

**Thanks for reading and for the review! **

**Chapter 2**

Willowpaw woke, her neck ached from her crouching position that she had held all night. Her mother's body wasn't there anymore, she shook her self awake, dragging herself over to the apprentice's den. She had slept badly, images of her mother's body running through her mind. She now fell into a deep sleep, waking up in a meadow, it was bright with flowers, white, red and blue and purple and yellow so many colors. She felt like a small kit again as she pounced on the flowers, forgetting for an instant of her mother's death. A chuckle surprised her as she waved her rump in the air, waiting to pounce on a white flower.

"_Ehm.." she sat down, feeling self-conscious, and gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. The smokey gray she-cat looked at her with curious green eyes, a two stripes one from each eye ran down her side, starting at the corner of her eyes and finishing near the tail base. She took a step forward, _

"_Hello, Willowpaw..I'm Rainstar, you're in starclan.." she purred. Willowkit tilted her head. _

"_Really? Is my mother here?" Willowkit asked, striding up to the she-cat. The she-cat nodded. "Yes, she missed you, but knows you will be a great cat." she smiled._

_Willowpaw's ice blue eyes, opened wide, shining with joy, and hope. "Can I see her? Talk to her?"_

_Rainstar looked at her sharply. "NO!" Willowpaw flattened her ears and took a step back. "No..she said that she couldn't bare being face-to-face with you again"_

_Willowpaw nodded, she could understand that. "So, what am I doing here?"_

_Rainstar smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that. See starclan knows you hold a great future, so we want to train you.." she smiled_

_Willowpaw jumped slightly. "Really? Wow! I must have a real big destiny!" she grinned. "When will we start?" she asked. Rainstar purred. "Soon, tonight maybe tomorrow, but you must leave now...you will start training with your life-mentor as well now" she smiled,_

Willowpaw said good-bye cheerfully, and walked away. She couldn't believe that starclan would train her, and oh her mother was fine..as she woke, the sadness that had just been held back washed over her, and she flicked her ears again, her habbit.

"Willowpaw...are you awake?" a voice asked. It was her mentor, Blackwhisker. She nodded, bu t realised that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah.." she mewed back.

"Alright come on, I want to show you the territory." She heard Blackwhisker say. Willowpaw headed towards her mentor, as they walked toward the tunnel, she caught sight of Honeyleaf and Swifthare sharing tongues, anger boiled inside her. 'how could he forget Bluepetal just like that? Honeyleaf..she didn't come bleeding, for some reason the story about the fox...it doesn't seem right. She...hated when mother and father shared tongues and would often flirt with Swifthare...had she been jealous. Honeyleaf...hmm...' she was snapped out of her thoughts by Blackwhisker, telling her to be careful with the borders, that Riverclan cats were snappy and something else. Willowpaw nodded absently. She would find out the truth about her mother's death...her mind drifted off to Rainstar...

_**Rainstar's pov**_

Rainstar yowled, she hated the feeling of hunger and thirst in her mouth but she knew that it was a fake feeling her mind was playing tricks on her. Little Willowpaw, she was ambitous, good, and had anger built inside her, Rainstar would tell her who killed her mother,, it would only make Willowpaw trust her even more, hah! The clans would be ruled by her...yes..well she would rule along side Willowpaw, Willowstar..but in the end it would be her, Rainstar, who ruled.

She kept walking though where she was going she didn't know. She licked her lips, unsheathing and sheathing her paws.

"Leave the kit alone Rainstar" a voice surprised her. She turned to face a white she-cat, white like snow, with striking gold stripes, below her eyes she had stripes one below each eyes, they looked like a claw, golden, glinting, the rest of her stripes were down her back, like clawmarks, but longer, her paws too held claw-like markings, the tips of her paws were golden, as were her ears and tail tip. Her eyes were blue, like cornflowers, vivid and calm at the same time. It was Lightstar...

Rainstar growled. "Lightstar what are you doing here?" her purr was like honey, smoothly gliding through the air, then settling in

Lightstar growled. "Rainstar! Leave Willowpaw alone you won't trick her like you tricked Snakepaw! Snakepaw was strong and noticed the evil you were! So will Willowpaw"

Rainstar snorted. "Your worthless brother believed too much in you and the rest of your starry friends that is why he failed. But Willowpaw is better..."

Lightstar snarled angrily. "My brother was innocent, he believed in what was right! Because of you, his soul is trapped in the cave!" she snarled, she suddenly disapeared, vanishing into thin air. Rainstar snorted, of course Starclan cats had to power to come and go when they wanted...Rainstar laid down, Willowpaw...yes Willowpaw would help her rule the forest.

**Thank You for ALL the reviews They are really appretiacted...!**

**-Ivyfrost.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willowpaw entered camp, her head high. She looked at Honeyleaf, glaring at her. Once again she was with her father, sharing tongues, and prey. Her lips curled, slightly. Why hadn't Honeyleaf helped her mother against the fox? Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why had Honeyleaf looked at the ground and the sides when she talked about her mother's death? She snarled inwardly. Even if she had just arrived when her mother was dying the fox would have been there, she would have had to fight as well, as Honeyleaf thought things over, she believed Honeyleaf's story even less. She padded gloomily to her nest, shooting glaring glances at her father and Honeyleaf. She put her head down on her paws, a soft growl escaping her throat.

She remember the day before, her promise to her self, her vow to be the best. She _would _be the best, and Rainstar would help her. As she slipped into sleep she felt her claws clutch the soft moss that made up her nest.

_Willowpaw once more woke in the meadow, this time she noticed a forest, dark even the tree tops, they looked slightly green but were very dark. _

_"Hello Willowpaw" a quiet meow surprised her. Willowpaw turned around, sighing in relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Rainstar. You surprised me...again"_

_Rainstar nodded. "Yes, i can tell." she mewed dryly. "And that is what we need to focus on, first. You need to be more alert. Open up to your surroundings, feel the earth, hear the wind, see your world." Rainstar comanded. Willowpaw nodded, and tensed trying to hear everything at once._  
><em>"Willowpaw!" she heard Rainstar's voice once again, and jumped slightly. Willowpaw ducked her head.<em>  
><em>"Sorry.." she whispered.<em>  
><em>Rainstar shook her head, "like this" she relaxed her muscles, unsheathe her claws into the ground, even relaxed her ears twitched every so often and her eyes flickered from place to place, her muscles were relaxed but she was alert. "Now hide...and try to surprise me" she commanded. Willowpaw nodded and looked at the tall grasses and flowers, she looked at a small dip, sheathing her claws, she crouched like when she would play with her brother. She flicked her ears back and fixed her eyes on the back of Rainstar's smoky gray head. She pushed of her hind legs, flying through the air, but Rainstar heard her way before she had jumped and had already moved to the side. Rainstar wore a smirk on her on her face, as she watched Willowpaw face-crash into the floor.<em>

_Willowpaw jumped up. "No Fair! You heard me coming!" Rainstar chuckled. "Get ready" Willowpaw tried to copy Rainstar's relaxed but alert posture, she heard Rainstar leave, but she couldn't make out where, she focused on trying to find Rainstar, and soon a heavy weight crashed down on her back. _

_"Oof" Willowpaw coughed as the air was knocked out of her. Rainstar growled, she seemed impatient. _  
><em>"Willowpaw! Focus!" Rainstar snapped. Willowpaw nodded and looked ahead once more, this time she could tell what direction Rainstar had gone, but noticed too late when Rainstar had pounced. Once again, Rainstar growled and ordered her to try again. This time Willowpaw knew where she had gone, and when she jumped but waited to long. At last after many tries she could tell where Rainstar was and when she was going to jump, and she moved smiled.<em>

_"Good job" her praise felt good. "Now we start battle training" she grinned. "Attack me" she growled. Willowpaw felt unsure but she knew that's what Rainstar wanted so, she attacked, pouncing, like a small kit. Rainstar easily moved to the side. _

_**Rainstar's pov**_

_Rainstar groaned inwardly, this apprentice couldn't even pounce right. "Alright alright..i think we'll work on your pounce first" she nodded for the apprentice to crouch. Willowpaw did, and Rainstar flicked her ears. She rolled her eyes. Willowpaw was crouching with her paw extended as if she was laying down, her rear end high in the end and her tail flickered around. Rainstar shook her head with disappointment. _

_"Your lopsided" she snapped, and pushed Willowpaw gently with one paw and watched as she tumbled, as Willowpaw regained her crouch, this time not lopsided, Rainstar walked around her. _

_"Tuck your paws in, close to your chest-yes like that. Now lower your rump a bit" Willowpaw looked at her, looking somewhat confused. Rainstar placed her paws on her rump and lowered it. "Yes like that" Rainstar nodded. "Now, leap towards me, pounce" she comanded. This time Willowpaw''s pounce was good, she pushed off the ground with her hind paw, her front legs stretched out, as if to grab Rainstar. Rainstar turned her back to her, and kicked out with her hind legs, she felt Willowpaw's stomach hit her paws, and turned around. Willowpaw laid down on the ground, gasping for breath. _

_**Willowpaw's pov**_

_As Willowpaw stood up she watched her with confusion. "How did you do that?" she asked, her head tilting. Rainstar smiled simply and turned her back on her. "Like this" she grunted. She kicked out with her hind legs, hitting an invisible enemy. Willowpaw watched, as both her legs kicked out at precise timing, and fell down once again as in a beat. Willowpaw's eyes narrowed, and without being asked to, she tried herself. She didn't kick high, or strong or precise or fall down with rhythm. Rainstar shook her head, disappointed. _  
><em>"No, Willowpaw, look..." she kicked out again and this time she noticed, one of her paws went up before the other, but barely, just a split heartbeat. Willowpaw watched as one paw fell before the other, but once again it the break was just a hearbeat...even less. <em>  
><em>Willowpaw nodded slightly and turned her back, she kicked out. She kicked out, her kick was not as high as Rainstar's but was good enough. Rainstar smiled. "Again" she comanded. Willowpaw repeated the exercise several times, until her legs felt that they couldn't not kick anymore. Rainstar smiled. "You can rest now" Willowpaw sighed and dropped to the ground, panting. SHe sat up. "Rainstar?"<em>

_Rainstar looked at her. "Yes?"_

_Willowpaw looked straight into Rainstar's eyes. "Your Starclan right?"_

_Rainstar froze, and nodded, stiffly. "Yes, why?"_

_Willowpaw looked at her with wide eyes. "Then why didn't Starclan stop the fox from killing my mother?" Rainstar sighed. _  
><em>"I am not Starclan, dear Willowpaw, i am sort of an outcast..i do not know why they didn't stop the murder of your mother. Really. I would have, i wouldn't have let you get hurt. But they did, Starclan did that to me too, they let my family die" she sighed. <em>

_Willowpaw looked at her, then at her paws. "Murder?'" her head snapped up. _  
><em>Rainstar sighed and nodded, sadly. "Yes, Willowpaw...your mother was not killed by a fox..."<em>

_Willowpaw's eyes narrowed, her ears flattened, and her fur bristled. "What? But Honeyleaf-!"_

_Rainstar sat next to Willowpaw. "My darling...no, she has told you a lie, and Starclan permitted it, i know how she was killed" Willowpaw leaned against Rainstar's chest, snuggling into her smokey gray fur. _  
><em>"how was my mother killed?" Willowpaw whispered. Rainstar sighed. <em>  
><em>"Willowpaw...see your mother and father loved each other, but before they became mates, Honeyleaf and Swifthare were mates, lovers. When your mother got pregnant they made a deal, that when you and your brother became apprentices, Swifthare would go back to being her mate. Swifthare agreed, because he loved Honeyleaf more than the world, but he had deep feelings for Bluepetal. A few moons ago, Bluepetal and Honeyleaf spoke, or argued, Honeyleaf wanted her mate back and Bluepetal loved Swifthare too much to give him up. So Honeyleaf did what she though was needed, she made a plan, she grabbed fox dung and well smeared it on some trees, leaving the scent behind. Then she invited Bluepetal for a walk, they left at dawn, and walked towards the scent of the fox, Bluepetal thought there was a fox, and ran to fight it, but there was no fox, just Honeyleaf waiting behind her, she killed her. She smeared the fox dung on your mother's pelt so she would smell like fox"<em>

_Willowpaw's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. "She killed my mother?" Rainstar nodded. "I'm sorry"_  
><em>Willowpaw hissed. "She has to pay, I have to avenge my mother"<em>

_Rainstar nodded. "Do not worry, my little one, i will help you. She will pay..." she whispered. "But you have to train, harder. Everyday, you can't fall in love, ever well unless its necessary for the plan, you will make her life miserable."_

_Willowpaw nodded. "yes.."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait. been Busy!**

* * *

><p>Willowpaw woke with a start, she looked outside, it was dark. Moonhigh. Willowpaw looked at her brother, so innocent. He needed to be protected, she would protected. She stepped outside, yawing. It was dark, but her eyes grew accustomed easily. She blinked, her ice blue eyes glinting. She looked at the moon, and let a growl escape her lips. Why should the moon and the sky and the stars be so beautiful when life itself was ugly, shadows hiding behind trees, hope is just a dark ambition, love is just lust hidden by the conscience of one, kindness is a way to get what you want, yet...the sky the world is beautiful as if waiting to surprise someone, with the darkness that hides in the beauty. She shook her head, she had grown a lot in the past three moons, she was no longer the six moon old kit, she was a slender cat, with muscles, already big for her age, fast and swift, deadly, she was only nine moons old, yet she was better than most warriors or that's what Rainstar told her. She knew Rainstar was a dark forest cat, really she didn't care. Rainstar would help her achieve her goal, which was avenge her mother, be her mother's star, rise like she knew her mother wanted. She had changed not only physically but in personality too. She was no longer playfull, no she hated play, or kind, she was cold. She had knew ambitions, no longer be the best <em>apprentice<em> but the best of _all, _yes she would rule the forest. She remembered her training of that very night, Rainstar had promised her something she had been looking for since the start of her training, blood, she was waiting for blood to stain her paws, she would never show mercy. Only the strong survive, the weak must perish.

She paced outside the entrance of the den. She shook her head once again, Rainstar had said a battle was coming what did she mean by that? She had said also that she would have her first kill soon, which pleased Willowpaw.

She went back into the den, she closed her eyes, dozing off for just a moment, before waking up to the yowl of one of her clanmates. She stood up in a flash, watching as her younger brother woke up as well.

"Willowpaw? What's going on?" her brother asked. Darkpaw's soft amber eyes, questioning.  
>"I don't know, Darkpaw let's go see" Willowpaw suggested dryly. Darkpaw nodded eagerly, not catching Willowpaw's dry tone. Darkpaw bounded out, Willowpaw followed him slowly. When she stepped outside, she was breathtaken. What she saw surprised her, not to say little Darkpaw.<p>

The dawn's red light shone over cats, the pine needles on the floor being crushed and pushed aside by the paws of cats, the wails of mothers, and the yowls of war, the growls and snarls. The floor was stained of red, cats clawed and bit at others, pushing. Blood was being spilled, fur was being ripped, skin was being scratched and eyes were going blind. Willowpaw watched, and let out a yowl, she looked at her brother. "Come on" the time seemed to slow down as she ran her way into battle. She opened her eyes wide, controlling her fear. Knowing that a true warrior does not fear. She reared up on her hind paws, as a chestnut colored she-cat with white chest, paws, and green eyes ran toward her, growling. Willowpaw grinned. She knew this she-cat, she was thunderclan, Fawnpaw, the stupid she-cat. Willowpaw crashed down on Fawnpaw's back and dug her claws into her back, feeling the skip rip, she ripped them back out, and grinned evily. Fawnpaw yowled in agony and slashed Willowpaw's face, Willowpaw felt the razor sharp claws slash her eyes. She shut her eyes with quick reflexes, and felt blood drip down her face. Willowpaw hissed and bit Fawnpaw's ear, as she threw her self towards her enemy, feeling her weigh crash down on the smaller apprentice, they started rolling and Willowpaw let herself go loose, a she scratched Fawnpaw's stomach. She felt claws rip into her scruff and felt her body being ripped off Fawnpaw's, she slashed at the she-cats face one last time like her instincts told her to, catching Fawnpaw's neck and cheeks into her paws. She was thrown into the ground, she jumped right back up. She was now facing a smokey gray tom without thinking she let her self go wild, to do what she had been taught. She slashed at the tom, with open claws and hissed with anger and hate. Her vision blurred of red, and she didn't see what she was doing. She felt blood stain her paws, more than they were and suddenly her oponent dropped. She blinked her eyes clear, and saw what she had done. Her enemy, the smokey gray tom, on the ground. Dead. Silent. Eyes glazing. She grinned. She knew now what Rainstar had meant. She had her kill. With a silent laugh she bounded away, leaving the tom there. She looked around for her father, and her aunt..hopefully she would die. She stopped, and pricked her ears.

"Retreat!" a yowl sounded. It was the Thunderclan leader, Eaglestar. Willowpaw grinned. They had won. She looked around. She saw how the Thunderclan cats retreat, angry, sad, disappointed. She chuckled quietly, then narrowed her eyes, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Willowpaw are you okay" Willow hissed.

"Yes Honeyleaf." she waled away, toward her den, but knew that the cream and ginger tabby she-cat was following. "Willowpaw please, you're so bloody, so hurt. you must go see Windstorm." Honeyleaf's voice, was sweet and caring. It made Willowpaw want to barf.

"No i don't. I feel proud to have fought." Willowpaw snarled, then stalked to the den, growling. Suddenly she remembered something. Her brother. Darkpaw. Where was he? She remembered her promise to herself to protect him and looked around. Was he in Windstorm's den, talking to the senior warriors about how he faught some cats, and his moves. She stood up, racing to the medicine cat's den, with worry that only a sister can have. She looked around. "Darkpaw?" she called out. She laid her ears flat, when some of the warriors, started murmuring and shaking their heads. "Darkpaw?" she whispered. She shut her eyes, not letting her tears escape. She opened them again, she looked at Tigerflower. "Where is my brother?" she asked.

Tigerflower sighed. "In the den" Willowpaw didn't say a word, as she knocked aside, some of the warriors and entered the den desperately. She finaly found him, his dark fur was curled up, not moving. Time slowed down. She felt her hearbeat in her ears and her fur slowly rose. "No.." was all she could say. Her brother. Dead. She took slumbering steps forward, and fell next to her brother. She wailed, letting out her sadness be heard. She nuzzled him again, but his body was already turning cold, and his amber eyes glazed. She turned to Windstorm.  
>"Why did you let him die?" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks.<p>

Windstorm took a step back. "He was dead, when they brought him in here" she explained. Willowpaw shook her head. "You killed him. You all killed him." she raced out of the den. She skidded and stopped. "You!" she wailed to starclan. "YOu let him die" she growled.

She looked at her paws then, up at the sky again. Her eyes were narrowed, angrily, hate showed clear, and her ears were flat against her skull. Her fur bristled, as if in attack.

"And...you will...pay"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading.<strong>

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Willowpaw felt something knock her to the floor, she quickly lashed out with her front paws, and stood up. She spat, and hissed, narrowing her eyes. She glared around for her attacker and was surprised when she saw her mentor. Blackwhisker was glaring at her.  
>He hissed. "How dare you! How dare you blame starclan?"<p>

Willowpaw flattened her ears, to her skull. "WHat?" she asked  
>"How dare you blame starclan? For your brother's death! Starclan did not kill him" he snarled, cuffing her roughly with one paw.<p>

Willowpaw jumped back, before his paw could hit her. "Because they didn't stop him from dying" she spat, and stalked away. She walked with her head down, eyes glaring, lips curled, fur bristled and tail flicking back and forth, towards the exit of the clan camp. She glared once again at her clan, and left. She could feel the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. She sat down at the roots of a tree, thinking about her brother. Her innocent little brother. She dug her claws into the earth, sighing, as she remembered the apprentice she had killed. She didn't feel bad. '_one of theirs for one of ours' _she thought. But they will pay. She shook her head.

The brushed russtled, and Willowpaw jumped up. "Huh?"

"Willowpaw are you okay?" a voice asked. Willowpaw turned around slowly, to see Shadowpaw standing there. He was covered in cobwebs and marigold. Willowpaw guessed he had fought well, so good, that he might become a warrior soon.

Willowpaw nodded. "I guess. Yeah. Its just not fair, they let him die, and Blackwhisker...he doesn't understand" she sighed. Shadowpaw took a step forward. "Willowpaw..I'm so sorry, your brother was a great cat"

Willowpaw smiled sadly. What did SHadowpaw want?

Shadowpaw smiled softly at her. "And i know you are mad at Starclan for Darkpaw's and Bluepetal's death but still, they can't do anything, but watch just like us. It wasn't their fault"

Willowpaw was about to say that it was their fault, but a small voice sounded inside her mind saying 'Yes! You must seem loyal!' and she nodded. There were Rainstar's lessons: seem something you are not.  
>"I guess. We should go back to camp. I ought to apologize to Blackwhisker..."<br>Shadowpaw nodded, and nudged her softly. "Come on!" his nudge send a warm feeling running through her body. Willowpaw followed Shadowpaw happily, well maybe not happily but calmly, almost enjoying herself. As she entered camp, several heads turned, she ducked her head and made her eyes wider.

She smiled half-heartedly as Shadowpaw nudged her, she took a step forward towards Blackwhisker who was sort of glaring. She approached him with her head low.  
>"Blackwhisker. I'm very sorry, for what i said. Its just that well I was angry, because of my father's death. But i know that it was not Starclan fault" she smiled innocently.<p>

Blackwhisker smiled. "i'm glad you realized your mistakes" he licked her nose and turned away. "Now go get rest, you've had a hard day" the warm feeling Willowpaw had felt when Shadowpaw nudged her ran through her once more, she nodded and bounded to her nest.

She smiled at Shadowpaw who was looking at her. "Thanks" she whispered. She laid down in her nest and closed her eyes. As soon as the similar wave of darkness took over her, she open her eyes in the dark forest. She looked around for Rainstar. 

"What were you thinking"

**_**  
><strong>Sorry i just needed to finish this chapter, i know its rushed.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

_Willowpaw ducked her head as Rainstar jumped over to her, her paws slashing out. "Idiot, you almost ruined our plan and what about Shadowpaw?" Rainstar slashed at Willowpaw's face, making a deep cut above her eye. Willowpaw yowled in pain and attacked as well, hissing and spiting. She slashed her front paw at Rainstar, quick enough to hit her other paw tripped Rainstar. She jumped over her mentor, who jumped up, hooked her claws around Willowpaw's waist and slammed her down to the ground. Willowpaw flipped onto her back and kicked her back paws, hitting Rainstar's chin. The she-cat hissed and but down on Willowpaw's paw, Willowpaw shrieked and ripped her paw out of Rainstar's grip, but it just ripped her fur and skin, making yet another wound. Willowpaw shook her head, not letting blood drip into her eye. She pinned down Rainstar and ripped at her belly, but Rainstar with a pretty hard kick shook her off, made her fly through the air and crash down into a bush of thorns. Willowpaw raised her head groaning, she sheathed her claws and tried to stand up, she fell down once again and gritted her teeth, and she tried again this time actually achieved it. She limped over to her mentor, shooting her an icy glare. She started padding away from her mentor, the dark forest dissolving into a white nothingness and soon her eyes were closing. Willowpaw stopped walking and laid down, frowning she closed her eyes…not finding herself in the white nothingness anymore…but in her nest._

"Willowpaw? Willowpaw! Are you okay?" a soft paw prodded her side, where Rainstar had hooked her claws. Willowpaw snapped her head up, snarling. As she noticed it was Adderpaw, a pretty tortoiseshell with blue eyes. "Yeah I'm fine.."

Adderpaw looked at her with wide eyes. "are you sure? Oh my Starclan! What happened?"

Willowpaw stood up, shrugging. "It's nothing. I fought with a thorn bush yesterday while I was Mad." she lied. She smiled. "It's nothing"

Adderpaw chuckled. "Yeah..well I have to go Willowpaw but get better.." she grinned. "and don't fight with any more bushes.." she laughed, slipping out of the den. Willowpaw smiled and then groaned. She needed to talk with Rainstar, and all her mentor did was fight. She licked her lips and flicked her ears with the usual habbit.

"Oh don't you hate her voice.." Willowpaw jumped , her tail bristling in surprise. She bared her teeth, seeing her mentor. Rainstar had almost never showed up in the real world..or not dream world..well in camp.

"what are you doing here?" Willowpaw asked in a growl, limping over to her. Rainstar flicked her tail. "thanks for the kind greeting dear one" she hissed.

"I'm here to tell you what I should have told you at night. Shadowpaw is a distraction, he doesn't feel sorry for you or your mother or brother. Blah! He only wants you, but he can't have you. He's a distraction, an obstacle that won't let you achieve your goal..he won't let you rule the clans..all of them."

Willowpaw rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Well I don't think so, Shadowpaw's nice! Plus he's my friend." She snapped.

Rainstar snarled. "Do you really think so? Well listen to me well Willowpaw, if you ruin our plan for him..we will both pay." She said turning tail and disappearing. Willowpaw snarled after her leaving mentor. She stood up. '_Shadowpaw's not an obstacle..right?' _she limped outside, wondering if her mentor was right. Willowpaw thought of Shadowpaw as a friend or maybe a little more. But anyway..was Rainstar right..of course she was. Rainstar was always right, she growled. She wanted to snarl at the world…Shadowpaw, Adderpaw everyone and everything was an obstacle for her goal. She wouldn't let anyone distract her. From now on..all she would do was train.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

"Ouuchh!" Adderpaw's yowl broke Willowpaw's concentration and she stood back, a snarl on her lips. She took a glance at the tortoiseshell apprentice, she stood a few pawsteps away from her, her pretty fur was ruffled and dusty from their training. Willowpaw examined her body trying to see what had made her cry out when she saw the cut on her paw, it wasn't deep not even big, she didn't know why Adderpaw cried out she was supposed to be made a warrior this sunset and she was crying for something so small.  
>'it's nothing like what my mentor can do' Willowpaw thought, her mind drifting to Rainstar, ever since her small mistake in blaming Starclan with the death of her brother she had trained Willowpaw to the extreme, leaving her exhausted at the end of her training, Willowpaw had received harsh blows from Rainstar when she stepped in the wrong place or wasn't fast enough, and she became more irritable, and wasn't very patient with Willowpaw at all now. She shook her head to clear her mind and looked at Adderpaw, she let her head hang.<br>"I'm so sorry Adderpaw! I didn't mean it..i don't know what happend!" she started to whimper, as if she was truly sorry, she raised her eyes slowly waiting to see her mentor's and Batwing reaction to her apology, she saw Batwing was pretty pleased with her apology Blackwhisker wasn't so..pleased. Willowpaw met his eyes with an innocent stare, her blue eyes widening and trying to look as innocent as she could.  
>"You know you should keep your claws away Willowpaw. First the incident with Dustpaw, you left his ear shreded and now this.." Blackwhisker scolded her, Willowpaw tried hard not to roll her eyes and nodded.<br>"It wasn't her fault Blackwhisker and she already apologized!" Adderpaw spoke to her defense, Willowpaw made a mental note to thank the she-cat later even if she didn't need the help, Adderpaw was just being nice, and it wasn't her fault she was stupid and naivee. Blackwhisker snorted and flicked his tail, Willowpaw flicked her tail back and forth and she watched him. Batwing stood up, Willowpaw let her eyes dart quickly to the smoky gray tom.  
>"Adderpaw come on..it seems Blackwhisker and Willowpaw have to talk.." he flicked Willowpaw's ear and Adderpaw's shoulder with his tail and started walking away, Adderpaw gave Willowpaw a kind smile which Willowpaw returned forcedly, she raised her head now that the two other cats were gone she was not afraid of Blackwhisker, and knew she could kill him without getting harmed. She met his glare with a defiant stare, fire burning in her cold ice blue eyes, Blackwhisker's amber eyes stared back coldy and Willowpaw felt a pang in her chest as she remembered her brother, Darkpaw he would never become a warrior, would never have a mate, would never have kits or a family. She would never share tongues with him..as she started to drift off she shook her head.<br>"You better start behaving Willowpaw ever since your brother's death you have become too violent." Willowpaw rolled her eyes. "What did you expect me to do? cry and lie around, put flowers in my fur so that i would be happy, help others to forget my pain?" she let out a laugh. "I should hope not Blackwhisker, you are my mentor you were supposed to be my friend, someone i could count on..not like the rest of the clan. I train for me and my brother now" she snapped at him, she was still smaller than him but not by much, she was almost a full sized warrior even if she was only ten moons old.  
>"I don't care what I ought to be Willowpaw you are too violent." he sighed. "Due to how well your training has been going, not to mention you've grown, me and Sunstar had decided to make you a warrior tonight along with Dustpaw, Shadowpaw and Adderpaw but i'm afraid I won't be able to do that now, if you can't take orders to keep your claws in then the clan can't trust you"<br>Willowpaw's head snapped up, she could feel her claws itching to strike, her teeth ready to snap his neck, ever since she had killed the apprentice she couldn't wait to dig her claws into something to rip the life out of it like Honeyleaf had done with her mother, how some brainless cat had done with her brother, how she wished to do to her father and Honeyleaf. She took a step forward almost nose to nose with Blackwhisker now.

"oh...so i can't be trusted?" she scoffed. "Listen to yourself Blackwhisker i'm sure Sunkit and Redkit can do a better job scolding me than you, but i would be glad to be a warrior, but i guess you'll just have to put up with me until that happens" she spat at his paws. Blackwhisker snarled back at her.

"Watch your words Willowpaw otherwise you will become a warrior alongside Sunkit and Redkit you stupid kit." Willowpaw felt something snap inside her, but she cooled it down. "I am what the clan needs Blackwhisker, not petty warriors who cry with a shredded ear or a small cut, the clan needs me and they will get me sooner or later" with that being said Willowpaw turned around, her whipping at her mentor's face. Willowpaw looked back, scowling at her mentor she bounded away, slinking into the shadows the pine trees cast.

Willowpaw let out a sigh as soon as she was far from the small clearing in which Shadowclan taught their apprentices to fight. She let a snarl slip from her lips, as anger and hate bubbled inside her for every living soul. She unsheathed her claws and reared unexpectedly as she slashed at a the trunk of a pine. Falling back on her four paws she let her head hang, all the clan thought she was a stupid little kit who was being rebellious because of her mother's and brother's death, she snorted digging her claws into the soft dirt.  
>"Yes Swifthare, I promise" Willowpaw's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing and her ears suddenly flickering around to catch more sound. It was her beloved aunt, Honeyleaf with her mother. Knowing the truth about Honeyleaf and Swifthare and Bluepetal gave Willowpaw an itch in her claws to dig them into Honeyleaf's neck. She shook her head. "i can't kill her.." she muttered under her breath. As she heard chuckles and giggles and moony laughter she crouched low to the ground but as Willowpaw heard pawsteps near her she slithered into a bush her eyes watching through the leaves. She wanted to throw up the moment she saw the scene.<p>

Her father and Honeyleaf walked side by side, fur brushing and tail entwined. Swifthare's gave Honeyleaf a lick on her cheek, making Honeyleaf purr. Willowpaw raised an eyebrow at the two cats. Honeyleaf rubbed herself under Swifthare's chin and laid down on the ground, rolling over slightly so that the sun splashed on her cream and ginger fur. Willowpaw got an idea, she looked behind her to the pine trees, how was she supposed to climb those, but she grinned suddenly as she saw the perfect tree to climb, pressing her belly into the ground she slid over the pine needles not making a sound. She gave a soft hiss and tensed her muscles ready to jump, as Willowpaw sprang from her spot she sent some pine needles and dirt flying back, she gritted her teeth, as she heard Swifthare's murmurs but ignored them, if she could climb this tree which was much closer to the two cats then she could put her brilliant plan to action. She climbed through the trees branches gracefully and quietly so not to make a sound and give the cats a suspicion.

Willowpaw felt her stomach clench as she saw the two cats below her and what they were doing. Swifthare stood over Honeyleaf's body, whispering in her ear. Willowpaw snorted faintly and rolled her shoulders, she tucked her hindpaws as well as her front paws under her belly and tensed her muscles, Rainstar called this pounce 'the flying squirrel' Willowpaw didn't quite understand her joke but didn't question it if the moody she-cat had a laugh with it Willowpaw had no problem. She took in a breath and pushed herself forward with her hind paws while her front paws extended forward, she sheathed her claws remembering she was not actually attacking them. She let herself go loose, all her paws facing outwards but Willowpaw knew this move too well, she placed her paws as if she was walking.

"Oouuff!" she heard Swifthare protest as she landed on him, her front paw on his shoulders her back on his hip, Swifthare's paws instantly gave away and he went crashing down on Honeyleaf, crushing the she-cat. Willowpaw decided to play nice and jumped off Swifthare, she lowered her head to their muzzles and purred. "What are you doing father..i don't think this is the way you do it..not crushing Honeyleaf" she said, her tail high as she purred iwth amusement. It had been long since Willowpaw actually felt amused by something, or purred for real but seeing her father in that awkward position made her laugh. She sat down, giving her chest a few licks as the two adult cats sat up, she chuckled. "What happened there Honeyleaf?" she asked.

Honeyleaf glared at her, while her father scowled. "Willowpaw you shoulnd't be here" he said matter-of-factly. Honeyleaf muttered something inaudible for Willowpaw or atleast it wasn't clear, she wasn't intrested in Swifthare's scolding she wanted to know what that lying dirtbag said. She stood up, baring her teeth as she walked over to the cream and ginger tabby, who so openly despised her.  
>"What did you say?" Willowpaw asked her ice blue eyes narrowing.<p>

"nothing" Honeyleaf answered in the same cold tone that Willowpaw had asked, but it just didn't fit her. Willowpaw raised her eyebrows. "What did you say Honeyleaf? Or are you afraid of me?" she asked tilting her head. Honeyleaf let out a snarl and pinned her ears against her skull, Willowpaw tilted her head upwards and lashed her tail, waiting for the she-cat to answer.  
>"I said that you are as insolent, stupid, weak, immature as your mother" Willowpaw's eyes widened in shock as the hissed words made way into her mind, they were like a rat entering her mind as if entering barn to do nothing but disturb, they seemed to dance around in her mind and they sang as well. insolent...stupid..weak..immature. She could still see Honeyleaf hissing the words. Willowpaw suddenly lowered her head meeting her green eyes. As soon as she met the cold green eyes that stared or glared at her, Willowpaw sprang her paws and claws outstretched ready to give Honeyleaf a piece of own mind, when she heard the she-cat pleading.<br>"No wait Willowpaw i didn't mean it! I'm expecting kits you can't harm me" Willowpaw's anger did not vanish as she heard the petty pleads of the the she-cat. She raised her paw ready to strike at Honeyleaf's face as she heard the words Honeyleaf plead. Her anger like a small spark grew into a fire wanting to destroy and kill everything in it's path.  
>"Willowpaw stop!" something barged into her side, knocking her aside WIllowpaw looked to see her father standing protectively infront of Honeyleaf, who was crouched, her front paws hiding her stomach and her tail wrapped around her paws. Willowpaw snarled and hissed at her father. "How can you? mother is death but you don't care you just moved on.." she said, almost shouting at him. She walked over to Honeyleaf and him, frowing.<br>"She was your sister..and your mate, how can you just forget about her?" she asked her voice breaking as she glared at the two cats in front of her..  
>Swifthare shook his head. "You wouldn't understand Willowpaw." Willowpaw kept walking forward, and looked at her father in the eye. "Wouldn't understand what? That you and mom wouldn't even be together if she was still alive" she hissed. "Or that you only stayed with mom because of compromise because you had kits coming and didn't want to seem like a bad cat?" she asked, with waiting for an answer she pushed past him and looked at Honeyleaf. "I know your secret..dear aunt.." she half hissed half whispered as she barged past them and bounded away into the forest.<p>

Willowpaw placed her head down on the ground, as she laid down. She bit her lip, wanting to hold back the tears, but she couldn't help it, as the tears pooled on the corner of her eyes she gasped and let her tears fall as she dug her claws into the earth. "Mom..you promised you would always be with me, and Darkpaw..i'm so sorry. I said i would protect you, I promised..i'm so sorry"

"Hush..dear hush" Willowpaw raised her head and saw Rainstar, she looked sadly at her. "What do you want? I'm not going to train right now..leave me alone!" she whispered, but Rainstar stayed. "hush hush..Willowpaw..i said i would always be here for you" Willowpaw felt the she-cat place her tail around her back and whimpered. "Swifthare...he.." Rainstar let a hushing sound, like her mother used to do when Willowpaw had trouble sleeping. She felt a tongue rasp over her ears. "I will always be here for you Willowpaw, i will never leave you" Willowpaw wanted to look at Rainstar but when she turned the gray she-cat was no longer there. She stood up. "You promise?" she asked in a small whimper. "I promise" she heard Rainstar's voice, soft and low,, as she faded away. WIllowpaw shut her eyes as she let a few tears slip. "Even if you can't see me I will always be with you" she heard Rainstar's voice whisper, she nodded stiffly, she had bristled her fur to make herself look bigger something she had always done along with her habbit of flicking her ears. She looked around and sighed knowing she should head back to camp, but something had clicked. As she pushed herself up from the floor shaking the dirt of her fine fur. She narrowed her eyes, thinking about the way her claws had gracefully slashed the apprentices throat, how when she was about to attack Honeyleaf, her heart had sped up her claws itching for her to slash at the she-cat's throat. As she headed back to camp she realized something. She didn't just want her aunt, and father to pay for what they had done...she wanted them dead. Dead like the apprentice she had killed. Dead like her mother...dead like Darkpaw...  
>Rainstar's pov.<br>Rainstar smiled as she looked into Willowpaw's eyes, the coldness and the hate didn't surprise her. She wanted blood, she wanted to kill. She smiled to herself, satifisfied with her job, she would soon have someone that would take over the clans for her and in fact do whatever Rainstar comanded. There wouldn't be no more starclan only Rainstar...they would worship her. She sighed as she thought about the future, and of course only Willowpaw's blood would be able to rule not any stupid halfclan or kittypet.

"Happy with yourself Rainstar?" Rainstar rolled her eyes hearing the familiar voice.

"Of course Lightstar..." Rainstar fixed her eyes on Lightstar's golden eyes and grinned.

"Just like the plans I had for your little brother, what was his name..Snakepaw? Yup ambitious little tyke had great plans for him...would've rules the lake all by himself until someone upset my little Snakepaw and...he ran into the tunnel" Rainstar finished her words in a snarl. She watched Lightstar's creamy and shinny fur spike up.  
>"You piece of foxdung! You used my little brother, MINE he was mine..you said you loved him you lied to him!"<br>Rainstar snarled back. "No my dear Lightstar i loved your brother like he was my own son... I love him like no one did!" she said as she lounged for the Starclan cat.

Lightstar lashed her paw cutting Rainstar's cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. Rainstar looked at her with her with pure hatred and Lightstar returned the glare with equal hate. Both she-cat let out a growl, and flattened their ears against their skull.  
>"You better leave Rainstar" Rainstar hissed at the other she-cat's words, flicking her tail she raised her chin. "Oh...I'm leaving...but i'll be back to pay you a visit my dear Lightstar" she said in awfully cold voice...Rainstar flicked her tail from side to side, she started to fade as she walked away, going back to the place of darkness where she was feared and respected by all cats...<strong><strong>

**Done...finally. I know it wasn't a great chapter...but i've had things on my mind...  
>:) Reviews are appreciated <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Soo... Umm i know I haven't updated quickly...but yeah :D Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

><p><em>Willowpaw bit her lip, felt the earth beneath her paws. She unsheated her claws, steadied her breathing. Narrowed her icy blue eyes. She could see her mentor, Rainstar that is from her hiding spot. She tensed her muscles and sprang, catching an unaware Rainstar. She knocked her down, sliding her paw down her belly she riped it open. Rainstar delivered a hard blow to her head which left her ear ringing. She shook her head snarling, and arched her back in order to try to evade Rainstar's lashing hindpaws as they tried to tore her belly fur and skin off. She quickly placed her delicate but strong paw on Rainstar's chest she made sure to lean on it so her weight would start to crush Rainstar and make her feel unconfortable. She made a quick dash to the neck but was cut off by a claw hooking around her muzzle and pushing her away. She growled as once again made a quick move, like a snake she pretended to end Rainstar's life..or whatever. She got up, turning her back on Rainstar and sat down to lick the drying blood of her paw, she was suddenly crushed to the floor by her mentor, who snarled on her ear. "DOn't turn your back on me"<em>

_Willowpaw growled slightly but it seemed that her training for tonight was over. She was already the best fighter in the clan, she could beat anyone. Even her father, the former best warrior in the clan. And she was only an apprentice. She looked at Rainstar. "Are we done? Today is my warrior ceremony, i'd like to wash up" she said annoyed. Rainstar looked at her, angrily. She cuffed her over the head, once again leaving her ear rigning. WIllowpaw had learned to simply accept the cuffin and not ask why. Rainstar snarled. "We're done when I say we're done. And don't get cocky with me, just because you're becoming a warrior today does not mean you'll stop having your lessons. I am your mentor, i decide when you'll be a warrior. Not those mousebrains you have for a clan" Willowpaw nodded. _

_"Yes...Rainstar?"_

_"What?"_

_"When will I be able to avenge my mother, Honeyleaf is in the nursery. She and my father, __**have**__ to pay." Willowpaw growled. They all had to pay, she felt this strange feeling in her. She needed to feel the life draining out of someone like when she had killed the aprentice. She needed that rush._

_"Hungry for blood? I see... soon. Willowstar wake up from your stupid kithood dream!" Rainstar snarled. "You need to avenge not only your mother but Darkpaw too. You need to make the other clans pay. Don't you see? Otherwise inocents like your mother and Darkpaw will always get hurt. Your need to take control, of all the clans. You need to be the only leader. So that everyone respects you, fears you, so no one can harm you. So no kit like Darkpaw will be hurt again."_

_Willowpaw looked surprised at her mentor. "YOu want me to take over the clans? But that's never been done before..." she said._

_"No it hasn't. A cat long before our time tried to do it. He's name was Tigerstar. But even his memory has faded from Dark Forest. But you...you my child will be able to do it" Rainstar greened slily. "Don't you feel that need to kill? That need to be in control? That's healthy! That's what a leader need"_

_"Hmm... how will I do this?"_

_"First...gain your clan's trust. You are already a respected warrior, and hunter. Now become a respected cat. You will have to seduce Shadowpaw, bear his kits. You have to kill Yelowfoot. __**You**__ have to be deputy...and then-"_

_"Yeah. I get it. I'll rule over the four clans. Got it. But why his kits?" she asked_

_"Because it's always easier to trust a mother"_

_"Alright" Willowpaw stood up. Looking at Rainstar straight at her eyes, she nodded. She was full grown, she had grown quickly and well. She had a sleek and graceful body her paws and legs delicate but strong, her eyes cold like ice and her ears always sharp. Rainstar nodded. "You can leave" Willowpaw watched until Rainstar had left and curled up, it wouldn't be long before she woke up in reality._

**_Rainstar's POV_**

**_"_**_Willowpaw is ready..." she muttered to herself. Willowpaw was already poisoned at heart, from now on, she would tell her what to do. Rainstar knew that Willowpaw already would do as she had been trained. Kill, and take over. It was in her brain, Rainstar had been a good mentor and Willowpaw a good aprentice, always eager to learn. SHe would let the younger cat make her own desicions from now on, but only guide her. _

**Willowpaw's pov**

"I, Sunstar , leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her tur_n."_ Willowpaw raised her head proudly, defying Sunstar's blue eyes with her own blue orbs. She was impatient to recieve her warrior name, and now as she was moments from receiving it, it seemed Sunstar wanted to take ages doing it. All the other apprentices already had their warrior names. Shadowfang, Addertail, Skyflower, Dustwind. And...now it was her turn.

"Willowpaw do you promise uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar asked her.

Willowpaw nodded. "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowclaw. StarClan honors your strengh and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Willowclaw touched noses with Sunstar, a calm look on her face. But as the big leader gave her a warm smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"Willowclaw! Love it" she heard Addertail say. She smiled. "Addertail is cool too" she said cooly. She flattened her ears as she saw Honeyleaf and her father walking over to her. Honeyleaf's pregnant state was clearly visible, Willowpaw lashed her tail.

"COngratulations..." her father praised her, she tried to tune out of his voice. Imagining how good would it feel to run a claw over Honeyleaf's neck. She heard something about the vigil and nodded. "Yes father i know" she snapped, barging past him and making her way to Shadowfang.

"We're warriors" she purred. "Finally!"

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Shadowfang flashed her a smile, and for the first time in a long time she felt warm inside, all tingly. She remebered what Rainstar had said to seduce him and bear his kits. But she had a better idea, she would make him fall for her. She purred as she rubbed against her side. "Oh yes!" she smiled at him. "hey Shadowfang?"

The tom looked at her. "Yeah _Willowclaw?" _

The white and gray tabby smirked inwardly and with a sweet smile asked. "Wanna share nests?"

Shadowfang's eyes lightened up. "S-Sure!" he purred. '_what an idiot'_ Willowclaw thought as she rubbed her head againts him. It was time for their vigil, and as the five apprentices sat down at the entrance of camp, Willowclaw made sure she sat right next to Shadowfang...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i know...crappy chapter...but'll get better I promise. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiii**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw flicked her tail, and with a quick slice of her claw she ended the crow's life. She picked it up with her mouth, carrying it over to the pile of prey that she and Shadowfang had been building. Although her plan had been for Shadowfang to fall in love with her, she couldn't help but to start to like the tom. With his kind green eyes, and his always shining fur. She couldn't it help it, and always found her self thinking about Shadowfang. Although she hated it, it distracted her from her real objective of killing Honeyleaf, but still the smokey-gray tom made her warm and tingly inside. It had been almost two months since she had been named a warrior, her visits to the dark forest weren't as often in fact she rarely saw Rainstar. And though she didn't want to admit it she missed her mentor.<p>

"Willowclaw i think we have enough. Lets go back to camp" Willowclaw looked at Shadowfang and nodded. She picked up some mice by their tail and her crow.

"Come on" she smiled. Shadowfang nodded and picked up his prey aswell. Willowclaw led the way, but near camp she started to feel some cramps in her stomach, like something was tumbling and turning in there. She stopped, groaning..."Ughh..."

"Willowclaw are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she straightened up. "Lets go" she smiled. Shadowfang frowned. "Alright"

They left their prey on the freshkill pile, and Willowclaw nuzzled his side affectiously. "Wanna share?"

Shadowfang smiled and nodded and chose a big squirrel. They laid down infront of eachother and started to eat. Willowclaw flicked her ears, for her this was too... mushy... but yet it worked, and nothing else mattered. She was closer to her goal, and well Shadowfang was a fun distraction. She felt the same cramp in her stomach like something was running in there. She groaned, a snarl leaving her lips.

Shadowfang stood. "You should go see Wildstorm..." he said worried. Willowclaw shook her head. "No..no way!" she frowned. "i'm not sick!"

Shadowfang raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say you were. Just come on! No harm done on going to see Wildstorm" he said, nuzzling her head. Willowclaw felt odd...well she knew she wasn't her normal self, she felt different, but she thought that was because of Shadowfang and how he made her feel. Somehow...he took all her worries, all her her thirst for blood and power and revenge and replaced it with love and fun and laughs...she flinched away from his nuzzling and stood.

"Fine" she said flicking her ears annoyed. Shadowfang flicked her shoulder with his tail. "Come on, i'll go with you" he said. Willowclaw nodded and both cats made their way towards the she-cat's den. Willowclaw called out the medicine cat's name, waiting for an answer before going into the rock den. The walls were covered by wettish moss, and the den was humid and cold. The ground was stone and some parts were stained by blood.

"Yes?" Wildstrom came out, her tail waving from side to side. The slender she-cat smiled at the two cats, Willowclaw tried to smile back, politly ofcourse but the only cat who could make her smile was Shadowfang and it was against her will.

Willowclaw look at Wildstorms soft amber eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "I've been feeling...odd. And i have some wierd cramps" she said flicking her ears. Wildstorm nodded. "I'll need to check you over" she blinked, her voice was sweet but stern. Wildstorm looked at Shadowfang. "You can wait here if you want" she smiled.

"Come on Willowclaw" Wildstorm led her into a small and short tunnel that lead to another cave, this one also had moss around the walls and nests, this was were the sick cats were kept, there was another tunnel to the store of herbs Wildstorm kept. For Willowclaw this was the first time she had been this far into the medicine den.

"Lay down" Wildstorm ordered. Willowclaw did as she was told. Wildstorm started to feel her stomach. She chuckled.

"You didn't know?" Wildstorm asked

Willowclaw frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Know what?"

Wildstorm raised an eyebrow. "You're pregnant..."

Willowclaw's eyes suddenly widened and her ears flattened almost imidiatly, her fur bristled and she unknowingly unsheathed her claws. "Wha...What?" she asked, her voice trembeling slightly. She knew her plan was to have kits, but now that she was pregnant it wasn't such a great idea...

"No no...it can't be possible..." she said as her fur flattened and she sheathed her claws. "Uh..." she looked at Wildstorm. "Whaat am I going to do?" she asked in a mutter.

"Just tell him, i mean Shadowfang i assume he's the father?" Wildstorm suggested.

Willowclaw shook her head. "Uh...no. Maybe later...not today I need to think things over." she said, standing up. Wildstorm looked kindly at her. "Don't worry! It's not anything bad! It's great having kits! I mean i think so, mothers are always so happy"

Willowclaw made a face. "Uuh...yeah...umm just tell Shadowfang it was a bit of bad mouse" she said. Wildstorm nodded "Fine, it's your choice afterall."

Willowclaw nodded and followed Wildstorm back to the entrance of the den, where another few nests were lined up. Willowclaw smiled icily at Shadowfang. "See it was nothing?" she said dryly.

Wildstorm nodded. "Just a bit of bad mouse"

Willowclaw flicked her ears. "Yeah. Thanks. Bye" with those three short words she moved past Shadowfang and Wildstorm. Shadowfang came after her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No i'm just sleepy...i'm going to the den." she said dryly.

He nodded and licked her ear, once again the warm feeling filled her up. "Okay I have the sunset patrol so see you later" he said walking away. Willoclaw tried to hold back a smile, but simply couldn't.

Smiling, she turned to go to the warriors den, finding her nest she laid down, blinking once before darkness overwhelmed her and she found herself in front of Rainstar, who had a wide smile on her face, her eyes happy.

_Willowclaw frowned, she had never seen Rainstar smiling so...honestly. She narrowed her blue eyes, where as Rainstar's green eyes were very happy. _

_"So our plan! It's all so perfect!" she grinned. Willowclaw grimaced slightly._

_"But i don't want kits" she said dryly. "I haven't even been in a battle not even a fight." she started whining. "I..I don't want kits! What if it hurts...the birth I mean. And..and...and" she kept talking until Rainstar stuffed her tail into her mouth._

_"Hush!" she snapped. "It hurts" she said dryly. "Trust me, i know. But I also know that being mother is the best thing that could happen to you. Kits...their innocence, they just want to play, they just think of good things. They are truly the only thing innocent and worthwhile in this life or in any other." she said._

_Willowclan flicked her tail. "You never said you had kits"_

_Rainstar lashed her tail. "Well I didn't need to or did I? We were training not talking" she snapped. Her teeth bared at Willowclaw she sneered. "But i'll tell you." she snorted._

_"When I was young, perhaps too young, younger than you. Well I had lost my mother and sister when Riverclan attacked, and my father was murdered by a clanmate, my brother when we fought against Thunderclan...I no longer loved anyone. I was on my way to power, just as you are now. I was the best fighter, the best hunter i would be the best leader the four clans have known, I did manage to control all clans for around nine seasons. And no one has done that before. Anyway, when I was an apprentice a loner joined the clan, and I fell in love, the idiot though just used me and left me for some other she-cat. But i was left pregnant, so I chose not to tell the father of my kits, but well I was their mother, I felt them grow inside me, and though the pain of labor was much more than that of what ever else I have known, when my two beautifull kits were born, I watched them grow, open their eyes, walk their first steps, say their first words, my little girl even hunted...before she was made an apprentice" She stopped there, though Willowclaw had known she had lost her family and that a tom had used her, as well as many others had, Rainstar never told her she had kits._

_"What happend to them? What are their names?" Willowclaw asked._

_"They cought greencough before they were three moons old... Lithekit and Snakekit..." Rainstar awnsered dryly. Willowclaw nodded._

_"After that...just like I mentored you. I mentored another kit, when I was alive, his name was Snakekit...then Snakepaw. I met him as a young kit, he lived in the main camp. He grew in the shadow of his older sister, Lightstar. He would tell me all about her, her arrogance, her way of seeing things as if she was queen, and specially how his parents had no time for him, because of her. They paid no attention, although he would excel at everything he did, they only had eyes for the leader of the recistance. I chose him as heir, and apprentice, seeing as I had no kits to pass on my legacy. Sweet little kit...until his rotten sister poisoned his mind, he was too naive, he got confused and ran into the tunnels."_

_"Oh...But he was like a son?"_

_"Oh yes...Willowclaw if there is something worth loving it is ones' kits" Rainstar said dryly._

_Willowclaw nodded but her desire to be a mother had not grown. Rainstar lashed her tail. "Goodbye Willowclaw, remember teeth bared-"_

_"And claws ready" Willowclaw finished, narrowing her eyes once again. "I know" she snapped. _

_She curled up in a ball, shutting her eyes._

Willowclaw woke up, and streched. She looked outside it was near moonhigh, Sunpaw and Redpaw were learning to fight at night, like all Shadowclan cats do. They learn to hunt and fight at night. One quarter moon they train at night, patrol at night and sleep and rest at day, and one quarter moon it is the other way around, always until they become warriors. There are several hunting patrols, since their territory was not the richest, and it seemed the night patrol was back. She breathed deeply, she would tell Shadwofang tomorrow, she headed back into the Warriors den to sleep.

She fell asleep quickly, her fur warm from being pressed against Shadowfang's and her head rested on his back. She dreamt for the first time in a long time, since she was a kit. All her dreams were training seassions and she didn't get much rest that or she simply slept, dreamt nothing at all. Dreaming was different from being in the dark forest, there she felt wide awake, could see everything and hear everything very clearly and if something happend to her in the dark forest it also did in the awaking world, dreaming was fadish for her, she couldn't see things clearly...

She was in a clearing, bathing a young kit. The kit was just there, along with another three kits who were playing. Shadowfang was beside the kits, teasing them and she smiled at him. She felt warm, cared for, loved...but her dream was cut short by a BOOM. Startled, Willowclaw jumped up her fur bristled. She could see the rain outside, it was pouring. It seemed there was a thunderstorm. She flattened her ears, she didn't like thunderstorms. The water was seeping into the Warriors den, as it rushed past. It had created a river, small maybe a claw high but it was enough. There was a sudden scream, a she-cats.

"Swifthare! Swifthare!" it was Honeyleaf, the she-cat came running towards the warriors den, her big belly swinging from side to side. "The nursery is flooded! Nighttail is there with Lillykit and Snarekit!" she said desperatly. Willowclaw frowned. The nursery was covered by a tree trunk or well the tunnel was, the nursery where the Queens and Kits slept was a a large hole, which had been dug by the Warriors, the roof was made of pine needles weaved into each other along with moss and leaves and such, Sunlight bathed the nursery with small but plenty of rays of sunshine. The nursery was decorated with flowers and feathers and all, but the room was high, too high for any cat to climb out, and hard for intruders to get in, that's why there was a tunnel.

Willowcat had an idea, she barged past the warriors in the entrance and ran to the nursery. It was flooded, the roof was distroyed. There were several warriors trying to help Nighttail and her kits out, but it seemed no-one knew how. "Swim out" "She has kits, mousebrain!" "Carry the kits on your back, and swim out." Cloudsnare was desperately trying to help his mate. "I'll swim there, i'll get you out. You carry one kit i'll carry the other. The water can't be that high! We can touch the floor right." Nighttail shook her head, she balanced one kit on her head the other hung from her mouth, as it curled up into a ball not trying to touch the water.

"Throw me, Lillykit!" Cloudsnare had run out of ideas, his green eyes were wide with worry and fear of loosing the family he loved. Willowkit hissed at him. "Shut up! You're making it worse! Springclaw grab that branch over there!"

"Why?" the cream she-cat asked. Willowkit snarled. "Just give me the branch!"

Springclaw dragged the large branch over to her, and Willowclaw shoved it down the roof, which had by then collapsed. "Cloudsnare" she snapped. "Hold on to the branch, by the side, all of you do the same" she snarled at the Warriors standing by.

"Lillykit" her voice soothened, sweetened. "I need you to do as I tell you okay..." the small white and gray kit nodded. "Pretend this is a tree, you have to climb in order to save your clanmates from Windclan okay?" she asked. "You have to climb" Lillykit nodded and jumped from her mother's head. The small kit wobbled, but was climbing, but the branch was slim and she slipped, managing to hold on with her claws and teeth, she looked frantacly at Willowclaw.

Willowclaw grabbed the branch. "Pull" she muttered through clenched teeth. The warriors did not question her and with unsheathed claws they pulled back, they dragged out Lillykit on to the mud and the small kit ran to her father. "Put the branch back it!" Willowclaw ordered, she looked at Nighttail. "Hold on with your paws! Hook them around the branch!" Nighttail nodded, and once again the warriors pulled out. But with Nighttail's and Snarekit's weight the branch started to break, quickly. Willowclaw frowned, she was going to risk her own life for a stupid she-cat and her stupid kit, or she could let them die. Willowclaw snarled to herself and lashed her neck forward, taking hold of Nighttail's scruff with her teeth, she dug them deep in order to have a good hold of the she-cat. She started to back up, but she was slipping the mud made it dificult for her to stand up and get Nighttail to safety. When then, he, Shadowfang grabbed hold of her scruff, not letting her slip and helping her get back. She collapsed, as soon as Nighttail and her kit were not hanging and opened her eyes to thank Shadowfang. Lillykit and Snarekit were there rubbing against her neck and back and purring.

"You're _so_ brave, Willowclaw! Thank you! I love you!" she heard Lillykit say, she frowned, feeling unconfortable with the kits so close, but she felt relieved, happy to know they were okay. The weird feeling went away, she smiled at the kits. "You were also brave today, when I was a kit i would have cried and wailed." she said.

Both kits smiled at each other and grinned at her. "We want to be just like you!" both kits said at the same time. Willowclaw smiled half-heartedly, not wanting to feel happy.

Nighttail and Cloudsnare thanked her over and over again, and the rest of the warriors congratulated her as did Sunstar. Willowclaw looked at Shadowfang who stood, like her dripping wet smiling at Willowclaw, whose ears were flattened against her skull. She stepped forward.

"Shadowfang..." she said, her tail flicking nervously.

"Yeah?" the tom asked smiling.

"I'm expecting your kits..." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Shadowfang broke into a smile, purring real loud he rubbed against her, licking her cheek. "You will be agreat mother Willowclaw. Do you want.." he stopped for a moment his green eyes nervous. Willowclaw guessed what he was going to ask, and forgetting about her plan and her thrist for revenge, power and blood. She nodded, smiling. "Of course I do..." she licked his chin and rubbed against him, their tail entwining.

* * *

><p><em>T<strong>he End!<strong>_** Of this chapter ofcourse, I know it was abit romantic and well she wasn't killing or training or hating Honeyleaf's gut but yeah... **


	11. Chapter 10

**_Allegiances needed an update, since well _they've grown :) and yeah.. so uh updated Shadowclan's allegiances and well you can assume that there are new kits in all the other clans, new apprentices but you can see that leader, deputy and medicine cat have _not_ changed. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allegiances<strong>_

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Sunstar – cream white she-cat with brown stripes and ears, blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Yellowfoot- yellow tabby tom, with muddy yellow eyes, and a black stripe on his right eye.

**Medicine Cat: **Wildstorm- slender grey tabby she-cat with striking green eyes, and black rings around her tail.

**Warriors:**

Tigerflower- yellow and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Swifthare- gray tom, with amber eyes and black ear spot. _Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Mothheart- black she-cat with blue eyes, and white front paws.

Bloodpetal-(Formerly rouge called Blood)- red ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Frogear- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Snareheart- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Blackwhisker- jet black tom, with amber eyes.

Poppyfur- ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudsnare- white tom with green eyes.

Springclaw- cream she-cat, yellow eyes.

Shardclaw- black and white tom, blue eyes. _Aprentice: Redpaw_

Batwing- smokey gray tom, green eyes.

Owlspot- white and brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

Sootface- white tom with smokey gray face, yellow eyes.

Hareflower- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Dustwind- dusty brown tom, with darked stripes and amber eyes.

Shadowfang- smokey grey tom, with black stripes and green eyes. _Willowclaw's mate._

Skyflower- white she-cat with grey patch on her shoulder, blue eyes.

Addertail- tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw-sandy gold she-cat with white mask, paws and stripes, green eyes. _mentor: Swifthare_

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat with black paws, and blue eyes. _Mentor: Shardclaw_

**Queens:**

Nighttail- black she-cat with white paws and friendly yellow eyes. Mother of Lillykit and Snarekit

Willowclaw-white she-cat with light gray paws, ears and stripes, icy blue eyes with golden flecks. Mother of Shadowfang's kits: Bluekit, Dapplekit and Dewkit

Honeyleaf- cream and ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes. Mother of Swifthare's kits: Larchkit and Mothkit

**Kits:**

Lillykit- white she-cat with gray patches, green eyes. Mother is Nightail.

Snarekit- white tom-kit with black patches and yellow eyes. Mother is Nighttail.

Bluekit- blue gray tom-kit, with deep green eyes, and white paws and tail tip. Mother is Willowclaw

Dapplekit- white and gray dappled she-cat. Green eyes. Mother is Willowclaw

Dewkit -smokey gray tabby she-cat with white stripe lines and cornflower blue eyes. Mother is Willowclaw

Larchkit- cream she-cat with white paws, and amber eyes. Mother is Honeyleaf.

Mothkit -light gray tabby with a soot paw, green eyes. Mother is Honeyleaf.

**Elders:**

Clovercry- short furred brown tabby she-cat with faded blue eyes.

Yellowfoot- ginger tabby tom, amber eyes, and ripped ear.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- dark brown she-cat, with white fur around her neck, white paws, ears and muzzle, amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Dappleclaw- gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **CLoudleaf- white she-cat with friendly blue eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar- gray tom, with amber eyes. Very handsome.

**Deputy: **Whitebreeze- white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Fernstep- gray and white tabby, shecat.

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Stonestar- gray tabby tom, slick.

**Deputy: **Mossclaw- dark gray tabby tom, with black paws.

**Medicine Cat: **Streamcloud- white and ginger tabby she-cat.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>illowclaw yowled in pain, and a few snarled scaped her mouth. "I'm going to kill Rainstar" she muttered. She dug her claws into the earth as her last kit was born. A few moons had passed, she had been praised at the gathering for her 'heroic' actions and know everyone knew her name, which was good. She had joined the nursery when her belly started showing, though it had been against her will. But she had, had enough time to think things though. She had a plan, and a very good one. She wouldn't kill Honeyleaf nor her stupid kits. No, instead she already had a plan to kill Yellowfoot, so she could become deputy, there was no reason for her _not_ to become deputy as she was the best fighter in the clan. She was a good candidate, willing to risk her own life for poor little Nighttail and her kits, yes. And she had a family, so as soon as her kits became apprentices she would kill Yellowfoot, and then proceed with Sunstar, he had many lifes around 5 or 4 so she would need plans. She had it all planed out. She would seduce stupid Smokestar once she was leader and well he would have some _accidents_ just like Sunstar until he only had one life, she would promise hime verything **_if_ **he joined her, she would do the same with Stonestar and then.. well she couldn't seduce Eaglestar, she was she-cat. She would the stupid thunderclan leader. She would attack Thunderclan with the three other clans and take control. Once Thunderclan was under her control, she would very politly kill the two toms as they were no longer leaders and take control of their clans. And that's how she would rule the forest.

"Aaargh" Willowclaw snarled, flattening her ears against her skull, tail lashing...the pain was then over. She looked up, her ears still pressed against her head. She saw Wildstorm smiling at her. "Congratulation Willowclaw, you have three beautifull kits" She flicked Willowclaw's shoulder friendly, and left the nursery. Wildstorm had bit the sack on her two last borns for Willoclaw had been in too much pain. She looked at her kits once more, two she-kits and a tom. A smokey gray she-kit with white tabby stripes had been the first born and was suckling happily. The tom had been born after her, he was bluish gray with white paws and the last kit was white with gray dappling. She licked each of their heads, as Shadowfang came in.

"Oh...they're they're just perfect..." Shadowfang murmured... he licked her ears. "Just like their mother..."

Willowclaw smiled at her three kits, it was true they were perfect. She purred and licked his chin.

"I want to name the tom-kit, Bluekit..." she smiled looking at Shadowfang.

He nodded and pointed to the she-cats. "And them? I want her to be named Dapplekit, she is just so beautifull...as is her sister" Willowclaw nodded. Her kits were truly beautifull... "And she, she can be named Dewkit" she smiled at her first born who mewed and pawed at her stomach. Shadowfang nodded. "perfect names for perfect kits" Willowclaw purred, but as she felt Honeyleaf's green eyes digging into her head, she looked at her. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at her and at her two kits. She hissed softly, but calmed when Shadowfang placed his tail over her back.

**.._Three months later..._**

Shadowfang jumped from side to side as Dewkit, Dapplekit and Bluekit and the other cubs jumped to catch him, they yowled and shrieked in laughter as their father tickled them. Lillykit and Snarekit had also joined the game, while Larchkit and Mothkit watched from their mother's side. Shadowfang was called away to the sunset patrol. He waved with his tail goodbye to his mate and kits and joined Addertail and some of the senior warriors on patrol. Dewkit and the rest of the kits continued playing, while Willowclaw watched. These three months of her life, had been the best. She had Shadowfang, and her three wonderful kits. Never had she been happier, from seeing them take their first steps to when they had opened their eyes, Dewkit had beautifull blue eyes, Dapplekit had light green eyes and Bluekit with his deep green eyes like his father. When they had first stepped outside, to see snow they had been so amazed. And all day they played with snow, and now that there was still snow not as much but there was some, they had fun making mud puddles and snow puddles as they called them. Not even stupid Honeyleaf and her mouse-brained father and their stupid kits had ruined one day in these three months. She was happy, she knew that once her kits became apprentices she would have to continue with her plan but for now she was fine.

Until...ofcourse if it wasn't Honeyleaf it was her father and if not her stupid daughters...

Larchkit and Mothkit bounded over to her kits. Willowclaw pricked her ears, managing to hear what the kits talked about.

"Hey Dewkit! Hey Dapplekit, Bluekit, Lillykit and Snarekit" Larchkit giggled.

"Can we play with you?" Mothkit asked.

Dewkit and Bluekit shared glanced as did Lillykit and Snarekit. Nighttail didn't like her kits playing with Larchkit and Mothkit because their mother, Honeyleaf was now mate of her dead bestfriend's ex mate. So naturally and like the rest of the clan she didn't approve of Honeyleaf's relationshp with Willowclaw's father.

"Umm.. my momma doesn't like us playing with you...uh...sorry..." Snarekit said in a low voice.

"Neither does mum...she doesn't like us playing with you..." Bluekit said. Lillykit and Dapplekit and Dewkit nodded and then shook their heads. "Sorry... maybe some other time" said Dapplekit...

"But...but...why not? You don't like us?" Mothkit asked.

Dapplekit and Dewkit made faces. "Umm...sorry but we're playing clans and umm there's no spots left..."

Suddenly Mothkit started to cry, Willowclaw stood, but waited she watched as Honeyleaf looked at the kits. "Oh come on, why don't you let Mothkit and Larchkit be warriors, or apprentices? I'm sure you can find a spot for them"

Dapplekit flicked her ears. "My mum doesn't let me play with them" she said

"Oh darling your mum won't make a big deal" Honeyleaf said

"My mum said no" Dewkit said dryly. "and she says no is no."

"I'm sure it's fine, your mother won't care" Honeyleaf smiled. Willowclaw decided it was time, to put a stop to this. She bounded over to the kits, jumping infront of them snarling.

"They said _no"_ she snarled. "**NO.** I don't want your daughters near my kits!" she hissed.

Honeyleaf stepped protectivly infront of her kits and hissed likewise. "Stop beinga brat, you're just like your mother!"

"Exactly that's why I know that you're a mouse-brain traitor and murderer!" Willowclaw snarled back.

The camp went silent, all cats turned to look at the fighting queens. Swifthare walked over. "What's going on here?"

Willowclaw lashed her tail, and picked up Dewkit by the scruff. "Let's go... " she murmured to her kits. The four kits followed her back into the nursery, with their heads down. Nighttail was there, and asked what happened, though her kits and Nighttail's kits did not waste any time in telling her how Honeyleaf tried to force them to play with her daughters. Willowclaw chuckled and laid in her nest.

She looked at her kits and watched them play for another hours with Lillykit and Snarekit. She looked outside it was dark now.

"Dewkit, Dapplekit Bluekit it's time to sleep" she said, her tail flicking.

"Buuut Muuuuum!" Bluekit whinned. "Lillykit and Snarekit can stay up!" he whined.

"Hey hey" she said chuckling and purring. "They are older, you need to sleep if you want to grow as much as them" she said

Dewkit shook her head. "I wanna stay up late" she giggled pawing at her mother's nose. Willowclaw flicked her ears and smiled. "Tomorrow is the gathering, if you behave well and go to bed now you can stay up tomorrow, okay?"

Her three kits shared glances. "Okaay" they chanted as they curled themselves up next to her belly.

She smiled down at them, licking their heads. She too laid her head down and smiled. Before she fell asleep Honeyleaf stepped inside, Larchkit and Mothkit trailing after her. She glared at her family.

"Mommy...why does Willowclaw hate us?" Mothkit asked.

Willowclaw glared at the kits, but Nighttail sent her a soothing glance and she put her head down, and closed her eyes, a wave of darkness covering her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeaaaah I know short chapter, and not very...well...yea.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**So uh yeah... thanks for reading **

* * *

><p>Willowclaw licked her paw and drew it over her whiskers, cleaning them. She laid, in the shade that gave the two-leg half-bridge. She was on the border of Shadowclan, where their territory and Riverclan's Territory was divided by the half-bridge. She watched Bluekit, Dapplekit and Dewkit jump and frolic and play at the shore, running with the waves. She blinked happily, they were growing quite fast. Almost four moons old, they were anxious to leave the den and be apprentices, though they'd still have to wait. Willowclaw was starting to plan how continue with her plan. The white and gray she-cat looked at the sky, it was already past sun-high infact it was closer to sunset than to sun-high, but the weather didn't show it. It was warm, it was new-leaf and this new-leaf had been quite generous, with warm climate and plenty prey, infact it was too warm. Willowclaw stood, it was time to head back to camp, before it darkened and it became dangerous for her kits.<p>

"Dewkit, Bluekit, Dapplekit" she called, trotting over to them. "It's time to go home" she said, her tail flicking.

"But Mum! We want to play" Dapplekit said, her big light green eyes hopefull that their mother would let them stay playing.

Willowclaw shook her head, "No, it is in fact time to go home"

Dewkit opened her light blue eyes, trying to convince her mother. Willowclaw shook her head.

"No...come on. Your father is waiting, don't you want to play with him?" she asked, her kits nodded and started to run back to camp.

On the way back to camp, Dewkit asked her to play with them so Willowclaw obliged.

"What do you want to play?" she asked her voice soothing

"YOu are a giant, and we have to catch you" Dapplekit explained. Willowkit noddd with a chuckle, she flicked her tail over and crouched.

"You ready?" she teased Dewkit, sticking her tongue out.

Dewkit stuck her tongue back at her. "Oh yeah!" she play growled. "Attack!"

Willowclaw laughed as her three kits jumped at her and she simply ducked, she stepped away from them, leading them to camp, and lashed her tail playfully.

"Oh my Oh my! These kits will never catch me!" she laughed trotting away from them as they chased her, their little paws slipping and triping. She caught Bluekit with her paw as he triped over a branch. She froliqued away from them, teasing them with her tail. Dewkit pouted. "Aaattack!"

Bluekit and Dapplekit tackled Willowclaw, Dapplekit climbed on to her head. "I'm leader of...Willowclan!" she giggled as Bluekit pulled on her tail making her slide down Willowclaw's back. Willowclaw bit softly Dewkit's tail and dragged the distracted kit to her chest, snuggling her. Bluekit was on top of her head, laughing as he slid down her face. Willowclaw rolled her eyes as she laughed with her kits, playing and tumbling with them, she tickled them and teased them jumping away from her as they chased her. She laughed as they shrieked and giggled in laughter, chasing her and each other. She laughed along with them, as she herded them to the Camp's tunnel. Dewkit had clamped over her tail and Bluekit was ridding on her back, Dapplekit jumped through her legs, skipping happily as she dances with the legs of her mother. Willowclaw smiled seeing Shadowfang talking with Addertail.

He was good friends with Addertail as was she, more or less. But right now, he was too close to her for Willowclaw's opinion. She flicked her ear, annoyed. But as soon as Shadowfang saw her, he rushed over licking her cheek. She returned the affection and smiled nuzzling him.

"Dewkit! Don't bite your mother" he scolded playfully, Dewkit jumped to meet him, touching noses with him as she and her siblings started to play again. Willowclaw smiled. "I miss hunting.." she said. Shadpwfang nuzzled her and licked her cheek.

"Don't worry.."

Willowclaw smiled, and with Shadowfang and her kits she headed to the Nursery, she laid down. Dewkit and her siblings played for a while, until the three fell asleep while playing. Shadowfang licked her cheek, Willowclaw nuzzled him back. And she fell asleep with his body curled around hers.

~~  
>A big boom, a thunder woke Willowclaw up. She flattened her ears, as the other queens and their kits had also woken up.<p>

"And we thought the warm weather would last" she heard Nightail mutter, Willowclaw nodded and bent to lick her kits' heads they were cold, or well they had no body warmth whatsoever. That's when she noticed the smell. She couldn't scent her kits, none of them. She stood up, pushing what seemed to be a body of some sort with her paw, she bent to sniff it. It was moss. Her kits were not there. She started to look around for them.

"Dewkit? Bluekit, Dapplekit, come here it isn't funny" she called out.

Nighttail stood. "What's going on Willowclaw?"

Willowclaw looked with wide eyes at the older she-cat. "I can't find my kits, they're gone" she looked around every single thing in the nursery, growing more worried everytime. She looked in the tunnel and still could not find her kits. She grew alarmed, as had Nightail. She exchanged worried looks with the black she-cat.

"I'll tell Sunstar, you go ahead and tell your mate" Nighttail ordered as she bounded in direction of the leader's den.

Willowclaw ran to the nursery, she felt her heart start to beat faster, and as rain poured harder on her pelt she called out her mate's name.

"Shadowfang! Our kits! They're missing!"

More than one head lifted, and several bodies stood up, Shadowfang came padding up. "What's happening Willowclaw isn't it a bit late?" he asked

"Shadowfang" Willowclaw spat. "Our kits are missing!" she hissed, her tail lashing around franticly. Sunstar came up behind her. "Willowclaw what happend, did your kits go to bed?"

Willowclaw nodded. "They fell asleep next to me, they were very tired from playing and now... now they're gone!" she said her voice trembeling, she couldn't help it. Her ears started flicking nervously back and forth. "We need a patrol" she said

Sunstar frowned.

"Are you crazy? It's moonhigh and it's a thunderstrom!" Batwing exclaimed

"No, no! Willowclaw is right! She risked her life to save my kits and mate. I'll go with her and Shadowfang to look for Dewkit and her siblings" Cloudsnare spoke up, Willowclaw shot him a thanking glance, which he returned with a worried smile.

"They are kits after all. They could be hurt!" Poppyfur said, "I'll go too!"

"So will I" spoke Blackwhisker

"And I!" Tigerflower and Swifthare spoke. Willowclaw had no time to glare at her father instead she looked at Sunstar.

"I will lead the patrol. The rest of you, look around camp" Sunstar ordered, the patrol of cats set out. Willowclaw and Shadowfang padded next to each other pressing against the other for confort, behind them was Cloudsnare and Poppyfur, and Tigerheart and Blackwhisker decorted the sided, while Swifthare brought up the rear.

As they ran and padded and bounded through the forest, Willowclaw felt her heart racing, her fur prickling. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her throat was cought in a knot. She sniffed around, all the cats did. But if the kits had left any trail it was gone, no one not even Poppyfur who had the best nose in the clan could scent anything. She could feel the dread in her claws, she looked around. Her fur had been plastered to her body, her eyes looked wide and terrified, they looked around. Willowclaw screamed out to her mother, to starclan to Rainstar. She then... just dropped to the floor.

She couldn't anymore, her feet hurt it was almost dawn, and they had been to every border, here back here back. She was cold and tired and was loosing hope of finding her kits. Shadowfang pressed up against her, licking her ear.

"Willowclaw! Blackwhisker and Sunstar found something!" Tigerflower called out to them. Willowclaw felt her heart fill up with hope, her tiredness went away she bounded toward Tigerflower, her ice blue eyes hopefull.

But her hope was shattered as she saw what was infront of her...

A wet, muddy ball of fur was there. Gray and white and brown mud. It was Dapplekit's body. Her head was turned in an awkward angle, Willowclaw knew only too well. Her neck was broken. Her green eyes glazed over, her pretty fur spiked with mud and blood. Willowclaw shoved past her mate and Sunstar, seeing her dead kit. She nuzzled her fur, the small body moved softly but nothing more. It was lifeless, still, nothing moved. Willowclaw started to breath shallowly.

She suddenly realized. That was it. She was never going to see her kits again. Ever, they were gone. Dewkit and Bluekit had probably been killed aswell. She swallowed the knot in her throat. Her lifeless eyes. She knew then, her three precious kits were gone. Never coming back. They would never laugh again, or tell her a made up story or become apprentices. No...she knew they were gone. Either lost or dead, either way they were gone. Cold and hungry or lifeless and eye-glazed. She started to tremble. She felt her heart running around her body, as if trying to scape. She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she dropped to the ground..she watched her kit's lifeless body. Her breath coming out in short gasps. She blinked again and again trying to believe this was a dream. She held her little kit's body close to hers. As she licked her over and over again, taking away the mud and blood that stained the silver and white dappled fur ball that had once been a lively and cheerfull kit known as Dapplekit.

"Willowclaw..come! Come on.." Shadowfang was crying, he pushed her away, he dragged her away from their dead daughter. His voice broke as he shouted at her as he yelled at her, but she couldn't hear him all she heard was imaginary calls for help.

She had lost her kits...she wasn't a mother anymore...or a daughter...or a sister. She shook her head, her ice blue eyes lost, her body still and trembling...Willowclaw... or anything good that was in Willowclaw had been lost that day. She had been replaced by a hurt, sad and angry monster. She was Willoclaw mother of three dead kits, daughter of a dead mother sister of a killed brother, daughter of a betraying father and niece of a lying aunt...she was nothing good, she had nothing to live for...


	13. Chapter 12

Willowclaw started blankly at the lake, the blue water waved lapped at the golden shore, the bright golden sun shining down on the four clans. A moon had past, they were already near Green-leaf time, and the clans were good, plentifull prey and no fights. But WIllowclaw could still remember how she buried her dead kit, wanting nothing more than that the little kit would wake and say it was just a joke. But that didn't happen, the clan's eyes had filled with pity, compassion and sadness... loosing a clanmate was hard, and even more when that clanmate hadn't turned six moons old. She, Willowclaw had no desire to live, only hoping that her three kits laid at rest with her mother.. Willowclaw felt her eyes fill up with tears, she just couldn't believe it...

They had been playing joyfull as kits could be, and then silently they had slept during the night, they had left the den in hopes of fidning adventure only to find, that boring is actually safer. She had slipped away, sleeping more deeply that anyone could have, for she would never wake again, she had lost her brother and sister, her litter mates had gone, they too were lost among the trees, the pines that so angrily looked down on them. WIllowclaw could imagine her three little kits, scared and wet and cold... but were where they now? had they died...like Dapplekit silently slipping into the night...or were they lost and hungry, longing for their mother's tongue...

Willowclaw shut her eyes, her heart felt empty and so far she had no intentions of doing anything, she hunted alone bringing prey to the clan, her mate watched as she grieved in silence.. Shadowfang had grieved too, and the two lovers had cried and wailed during moon-lit nights, they had fought, and laughed, cried and wailed. But there was something that needed to be filled, Willowclaw loved Shadowfang, but in the moon that had passed they had drifted and parted...he took confort in Adderfur as Willowclaw sought confort in hunting at night, the shadows calmed her...they always had...

"Willowclaw...you've got to stop!" Willowclaw's head snapped back, seeing Shadowfang standing in front of her.

"STop what Shadowfang? We lost our kits! They are gone! Never coming back!" Willowclaw hissed

"Willowclaw! It's been a month! I was their father too, I know what you're feeling, Willowclaw it's time to move on!" he nuzzled her. "We can have other kits..." he murmured in her ear

Willowclaw's fur bristled, and she jumped back, snarling. "Kits? Other kits? So what our kits die, and we have others? Like my father? His son dies and he abandondes his daughter? To have new stupid mewling kits?" she spat at him.

"I wasn't saying that" Shadowfang hissed. "We won't forget them!"

"Oh yeah? Because it seems you have! With your stupid friend Adderfur!" she hissed

"Shut up Willowclaw! You know I only love you!" Shadowfang spat at her

Willowclaw narrowed her ice blue eyes, cold hate builded up inside them, and she realized something...she loved Shadowfang more than she thought, but she had no time, for stupid toms and their hormones, she was going to rule the clans, and grieving for her kits and fighting with Shadowfang wouldn't get her far. She needed to shine, to achieve what she wanted, that way her mother would be proud...and her kits would be safe...

She hissed slightly. "...Maybe it is time to move on Shadowfang, it's time we both let go of our stupid kitish love" she snarled, barging past him.

Shadowfang was left, his deep green eyes sadenned...and his tail dropped...Willowclaw heard him whisper her name, but she didn't turn back, her love was left behind... for her bright future shined ahead...

Willowclaw laid in her nest, smiling at her clanmates, as she closed her eyes...

_"So no more Shadowfang?" _

_Willowclaw looked back, it was Rainstar, she dipped her head. "No. You said to seduce him, so the clan would trust me. The clan trusts me more than ever, they love me..." with disgust in her voice she added. "they pity me..."_

_"You fell in love with him, and he with you. BUt you just crushed the poor tom's feelings" Rainstar licked her paw, her eyes narrowing. "Good. We can continue. See? No one cares? They care for two days, and then they expect you to be happy again." she snarled._

_Willowclaw nodded. She lashed her tail angrily._

_"Stupid...see? That's why a skilled, smart cat like you should be the one to leader them all" Rainstar said, a hint of bitterness in her voice_

_Willowclaw nodded once more, she narrowed her eyes. _

_"We're training today, crouch" Rainstar said dryly_

_"Training? I don't need training?" Willowclaw spat_

_"Oh yeah?" Rainstar snarled, lunging at Willowclaw, she grabbed her by the neck both she-cats rolled onto the blackish green grass. Rainstar dragged her claw over her stomach, ripping fur and skin. Willowclaw yowled, and snapped on to the gray she-cat's ear, with her hind legs she pushed her mentor off her. Snarling and bowled her over, she lashed her paw at Rainstar's shoulder, Rainstar did the same, scratching Willowclaw's shoulder. Willowclaw darted below the she-cat, hooking her paw around Rainstar's hind paw and she pulled back, the she cat dropped ontop of her, and bit down in her back. Willowclaw's and Rainclaw's paws lashed out, claws unsheathed as they cuffed the other. Both she-cats backed away, Willowclaw's ear was bleeding, as was her shoulder and some other parts of her body were. Rainstar panted, and both she-cats glared._

_"Fine. You don't need training" Rainstar snarled and walked away. Willowclaw rolled her eyes, Rainstar was becoming more and more of a bother.._

_**A quarter Moon Later**_

Willowclaw trailed after Adderfur and Shadowfang, leading the patrol was Batwing.

"Hey Willowclaw, why don't you rescent the border?" Batwing asked, though it sounded more like an order. Willowclaw dipped her head. Batwing and the rest were so stupid, in this quarter month, they thought she okay again. The idiots, thought she was better than before, before her mother's death, before her kit's disapereance. They didn't know anything. Anything at all. She chuckled to herself as she looked at the Thunderclan border, ready to rescent, when a voice surpirsed her.

"You're not marking in the scent line." a dry voice said.

Willowclaw looked up to see pretty sleek chesnut she-cat, her white paws were small and delicate, she looked alot like Willowclaw, from her type of body. WIllowclaw raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me" she said, her ice cold voice soooth as honey. She suddenly recognized the she-cat, who wore a very hurt expression on her face. Willowclaw sneered. It was the chesnut she-cat, Fawnpaw, sister of the apprentice she had killed, Nightpaw. Yes, Willowclaw remembered, the she-cat had cried at the gathering when they had announced Nightpaw's death, and she was now Fawndapple.

"Well...well. How's Nightpaw" sneered Willowclaw

"Shut up Willowclaw, you didn't have to kill him"

"One of your clanmate's killed my brother, my littermate. So.. i Guess i have the right to hate him or her as much as you despise me?" Willowclaw asked, flicking her ears.

Fawndapple's neck bristled her tail lashing, Willowclaw sneered. "Want to go with your brother? Then be it" she snarled, launching her self forward, the she-cats tumbled around, claws and teeth flying. Willowclaw outfought the she-cat easily, having trained as she had. She had kept her claws sheathed, something Rainstar had warned her not to do, because if her oponent had unsheath claws then in the first hit she would be harmed, but Fawndapple had also kept her claws sheathed. The she-cat's fight had been a scuffle, like apprentices, they just wanted to get on each other's nerves. Willowclaw pinned down the chesnut she-cat, sneering as she narrowed her ice blue eyes.

She felt blood rushing to her brain, to her claws... her heart slowed, as if everything became slower. Her tail lashed from side to side impatiently, the thristyness for blood filled her eyes, her oponent's eyes widened full of fear, as she saw where her fate was going. Willowclaw's sneer became a snarl and Fawndapple's snarl became a silent cry for help, a scream that was never heard as Willowclaw's claws sliced her throat. Willowclaw stepped back, watching the she-cat's eyes glaze...she licked her unneat fur and watched.

"Adderfur! Batwing! Oh please someone come! Pleaase!" Willowclaw cried for help. "Please! Someone help!"

Batwing suddenly sprang through the bushes. "Willowclaw what's taking so-" the tom's cat voice dropped as he saw the dead she-cat.

"What happened?"

"I-I was coming to mark to border...and I... I tried over her" Willowclaw sobbed, shutting her eyes.

Shadowfang nosed Fawndapple's body. "She's dead. Not too long, perhaps before we got here, she's still warm"

"We...We better take her back to her clan.." Adderfur sugested.. "Otherwise they'll think it was us"

Willowclaw nodded, and Batwing and Shadowfang carried the she-cat. Adderfur glanced back her blue eyes, worried...

Willowclaw sneered as she looked down...not wary that she hadn't been carefull enough, she had been seen as she murdered Fawndapple, by a she-cat that had once tried to be her friend...

* * *

><p><strong>So uuuh... like the chapter? I need to end Willowclaw's suffering, and dramaness... she's just not like that... and yesss Adderfur saaw her! Reviews are welcomed<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" the she-cat's blue eyes darted from pine to pine. She lashed her tortoiseshell spotted tail, in a worried frenzy, as she shut her eyes. She dropped to the floor with a <em>thud<em> adn swallowed. "Well..I could tell Sunstar, Right?" she asked herself. "Yes yes, i could...but she'd just deney it. She killed in cold blood, and Nightpaw too! Two cats! What if she kills me?" she worried standing up again. "And anyway no-body will believe me, Willowclaw is the pretty she-cat, the mother who lost her kits, the daughter who lost her mother, she was betrayed by her father...and her aunt. And plus...she killed that Thunderclan warrior, just a moon, or around so... after her kits disapeared or died" Adderfur fretted, walking in a tight circle, as she flattened her ears. "No! I won't tell anyone! She'll kill me! And now even with more reason! Soon everyone will now i'm going to move into the nursery, and it's no secret that Shadowfang is my mate..." she panted. It hadn't been that long, perhaps a two moons since Willowclaw's kits had disapeared in the middle of the night. Two moons, since Shadowfang had lost his kits and now he was expecting new ones...that would give Willowclaw enough reason to kill her. She wasn't even that far into the pregnancy, maybe less than a moon. Adderfur didn't really know...

She and Shadowfang...had an affair while Willowclaw had been in the nursery...in the last moon. Adderfur had loved the tom since kit, and well she just couldn't help it, she needed to confess his attraction. She had told him she understood about Willowclaw and that they loved each other and their kits, she just needed to say it. But he had insisted that it didn't matter, he loved Willowclaw and his kits but...he had feelings for Adderfur, so what could the pair do? He said nothing would happen. And here she was, carrying his kits. She rolled her eyes, remembering his promises that nothing would happen.

"Stupid me" she cursed.

"Talking to someone?" She jumped, hearing Shadowfang's voice.

"No...no..."

Shadowfang smiled, the tom had changed. He wasn't the lively, happy tom he had been before. Adderfur knew it was wrong, for her to love him that is. He had been so happy with his family and she just had to ruin it, Adderfur knew that he had mated with her because he had been confused, he had confessed that he had a crush on her when they were apprentices...but Willowclaw...he loved her. But it was something both cats needed to do, Shadowfang had told her, it wouldn't happen again. He just needed to see if, his apprenticehood feelings for her remained. But they didn't. He loved Willowclaw, even now after she had told him to move on. To be with her, Adderfur. He had a distant look on his face.

"You know? You don't have to do it right?" she asked, her blue eyes sadly looking into his. She loved him, but he loved another, and she had no place in there. She would be hurt, but glad because he could try to win Willowclaw back, they would be happy again.

"Do what?" he asked sitting down, his deep green eyes looked at hers, without any spark.

"No body has to know that you are the kit's father. As a queen, I have the liberty of telling who the father is." she said, her tail flicking

He scowled. "No, I was unfathered kit. My father could be anybody in the clan, Sunstar, Yellowfoot. Anyone, they never took responsability for me. Never played with me, or taught me my first move. Nothing. My mother was all, Tigerfoot was the best mother _and father_ anyone could ask for. But... Your kits will have me as a father... don't worry" he said sadly.

Adderfur understood. He wasn't doing it because he wanted kits, or because he loved her. But because he was a right cat and that was the right thing to do.

_Willowclaw's POV_

Willowclaw felt her eyes fill with tears, as she shutted them. She padded away, silently. Unheard, unnoticed. She was a shadow among many, among a clan of shadows never noticed. She walked with unsheathed claws, tears threatening to fall. "Idiots..." she had heard Applefur's and Shadowfang's conversation. Well, she had heard more than that. Adderfur knew, and that wasn't good. She couldn't kill her, because the clan would suspect. She snarled to herself.

"This. Is. Taking. Too. Long" she spat, heading back to camp. As she entered the calm enviorment she fell sick to her stomach, so much stupidity in one place. They all betrayed their clan, one way or another and their mates and their kits. No body was innocent, they all had something to hide, only kits played in pure bliss. Snarekit and Lilykit would become apprentices any day now. Their ceremony had been delayed, because the kits had sneaked into a gathering, so they would become apprentices along with Larchkit and Mothkit, so would her kits...they would be becoming Apprentices...

Her glaring eyes fixed on Yellowfoot. IF he died...she was a good candidate, but first she needed for him to trust her, then he would talk about her to Sunstar and she would become Deputy. She smiled, grabbing a rat from the fresh-kill pile she headed over to Yellowfoot. "Hi Yellowfoot!" she greeted warmly. "Want to share prey with me?" she asked friendily. She wasn't planning on seducing him, no that was reserved for Stonestar and Smokestar, those toms would be easy to seduce or so she hoped, from what she knew Smokestar had a mate, and so did Stonestar.

"Sure" The yellow furred tom smiled at her and sat down next to her. "So how have you been?"

"I've been better" she chuckled. "I guess i'm good" they chatted for a while, she told him a story about her games with Darkpaw and he in returned told her about his apprenticehood.

And that's what Willowclaw did, for moons she kept talking with him, chatting, making him laugh. Telling her her kithood crushed and so on. Yellowfoot learned to trust her, Willowclaw learned to lie alot. She learned to lie, and where his body was the weakest...

Her plan was beginning.

_A moon later_

_"_Willoclaw, Mothheart, Poppyfur and Owlspot." Yellowfoot called out from the bottom of the high branch. "Willowclaw, you can lead the patrol. Try to bring back as many prey as possible, with Leaf-bare coming, we need to be strong."

Willowclaw dippped her head, leading her patrol into the forest. She scented the air. "There's a crow over there..." she murmured to Mothheart, The black she-cat nodded and crouched. Her eyes fixed on the black bird, her tail waving silently in perfect balance with her body. Her back paws tensed, her claws unsheathed, she rolled her shoulders, her nose showing ever so sligthly that the black she-cat was still breathing, and then with a strong but gracefull leap her paws, with prefect elegance and timing. Landed on the streched out wings of the crow, who had been preparing to fly. With lighting fangs, Mothheart wasted no time, her fangs bit the crow softly piercing the vein that controlled life. She stood back, not a single feather had been unruffled. She picked it up, taking it over to Willowclaw's paws. It had been a great catch, for great huntress.

Willowclaw acknowledged that, Mothheart was one of the clan's best hunters.

"exelent" Willowclaw praised, her voice was cool, with out a hint of affection or acknoledgement. It was like ice, smooth and cold.

Mothheart gave a thanking nod, and put her prey down.

Willowclaw's eyes flickered to a scurrying lizard, it was small, but meaty. Her paws lashed out, stricking the lizard down, with the thud that her delicate paw fell, the silence that filled Willowclaw's ears pleased her, for she could hear how the blood pumped into her heart. She picked up the dead lizard by the tail, placing it next to Mothheart's crow.

"Come on. Let's continue" Willowclaw ordered dryly. The four cats seperated, each going to hunt their own prey. Willowclaw tumbled with a squirrel, killing it wasn't so easy. It had probably ran from Thunderclan grounds after being chased by a learning apprentice. She dragged back the squirrel, along with her mice back to the pile they had made. It was past sunhigh. The pile was big enough, she picked up her prey, carrying the squirrel and the rest by their tail, she started to drag it back to camp.

Her patrol followed, and they were greeted by Mothkit and LArchkit, her nieces...and half-sisters. "Wow! Did you guys catch all that?"

"Yes" Willowclaw awnsered dryly.

"wow! Can we have to squirrel?" LArchkit asked

"No. It is for the elders." she retored icily. She lashed her tail. "No go on. Play." she snapped.

"Adderfur's kits have been born!" some she-cat exclaimed, the clan started murmuring, all sharing excited and worried glanced, each cat glancing worriedly at Willowclaw, who smiled innocently as if she was happy for the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Willowclaw ate her mouse, she wasn't very hungry. She looked at the nursery. This was the time to warn Adderfur, she stood up, shaking her pelt, making her way to the Queen's den.  
>"Willowclaw..." a soft voice, made her heart splinter...Shadowfang. She tried not to let her feeling emerge, keeping a cool face.<p>

"Shadowfang. Congratulations" she greeted politly.

"Erm...thanks...I guess. Yeah...Willowclaw" the tom stepped closer to her. Willowclaw shivered, Shadowfang still made her feel tingly and warm, but she shook her mind, lashing her tail. "I lo- I Love you."

Those words, broke Willowclaw she looked at him, her gaze longing for his warm fur and conforting licks. For the afternoonds they had passed watching clouds and making forms of them, playing pointless games and he trying to teach her how to swim, how those moonlit nights as they ran through the pines or days when they through snow at each other or played in the leaves... She swallowed, and the word's she said were not dry, with a voice she barely spoke in, with a voice that wasn't heard at all... A voice only few cats would get to know.

"I love you, Shadowfang" she murmured, her innocently saddened eyes looking at his broken and grieved eyes. She shut her eyes for a moment, and regained her stance, with a spat she added. "I guess you've got your kits now" she barged past him, into the nursery where the new mother laid. Her four kits suckling at her belly, Willowclaw smiled coldy.

"Congratulations" she spoke warmly, nosing the tortoiseshell she-cat, she spoke close to her ear before she left the crowded nursery.

"Carefull now, wouldn't want to say anything that hurts these...precious kits right? My Secret is meant to be kept, in order for your kits to grow safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaap. So uh like it?<strong> **Reviews are very very appreciated.**

**Adderfur's kits:**

**Shadekit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes.**

**Needlekit: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Pinekit: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Moonkit: black she-cat, green eyes.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews :) Anyway Thanks Pumpkinfur, ****I hadn't realized that so Yess I will change Moonkit's name, her name will be Nightkit since she is a black cat.**

**So these are Adderfur's kits**

**Shadekit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes.**

**Needlekit: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Pinekit: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Nightkit: black she-cat, green eyes.**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw washed her fur in the moonlit forest. She licked off the red liquid off her white paws, her claws shinning in the moonlight. She sneered as she looked back at the Thunderclan border. The small puddle that always remained, pointed the way to the body. She remembered her last murder, which had passed only moments ago.<p>

_Flashback_

_ She approached the tom, lunging at him. "Want to know a secret? I Killed Fawndapple, I killed Nightpaw, I killed that Riverclan elder. I. Me. Myself." she sneered, she pinned him down. Her icy glare piercing his scared eyes, with a scary easiness she lifted her paw, claws outstreched and like that. Like the wind that cuts of leaves. She brought her claws on Yellowfoot, slicing his throat. Willowclaw stepped back, watching as his golden fur was stained by blood. _

Willowclaw sneered. "Tsk tsk" she gave her a paw another lick and spat, and like that she stood and walked back to camp. She entered through the dirt-place tunnel, offering a kind smile to Tigerfur who stood guard. "Well...now we have to hope nothing goes wrong" she smiled, walking to her nest. Her ice blue eyes scanned the den, stopping when they saw Shadowfang, she tried to flinch or grimace and walked calmly to her nest. It was still next to his, but she tried not to interact with him, and let him enjoy his kits. Adderfur was well behaved, and unless she had something nice to say, she would say nothing at all.

_• ~ •_

"Has anybody seen Yellowfoot?" Willowclaw flicked her ears back and forth as she heard the rest of the clan murmur about the missing deputy. She sneered to her self, and decided to help. After all she was supposed to be his best friend.

"He told me he was going out for a walk, and that he would return before sunrise" Willowclaw pipped up. Sunstar turned to face her.

"Are you sure? Willowclaw he's been missing for two sunrises" the cream she-cat asked, narrowing her warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's what he said. I'm worried Sunstar, do you think something happend to him?" she asked, flicking her tail

"...Starclan forbid..." she bounded away to the highbranch, her body climibing easily on to the high-branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the highbranch." the cream leader yowled out to the clan.

With an amused purr, that nobody heard, Willowclaw padded below the highbranch. She looked up at the leader, forcing her blue eyes to take a worried tone.

"As you know, Yellowfoot has been missing for more than two sunrises" the clan started to mutter and murmur, Willowclaw lashed her tail anxious to know what the shadowclan leader would do. "I have decided I will send patrols out, to look for him. Willowclaw, you are his best friend and a loyal and skilled warrior you will lead Shadowfang, Frogear, Bloodpetal, Shardclaw and his apprentice around the river clan border." the she-cat called out.

Willowclaw dipped her head, beckoning with her tail the cats that were assigned to her patrol. She looked at them, cold fire flashing in her eyes. "Come on. We have to find Yellowfoot." she turned and lead them out the tunnel. Redpaw asked her mentor something, about if Yellowfoot was dead, Willowclaw turned around.

"Redpaw! Yellowfoot isn't dead! He can't be" she said, flattening her tail and raising her hackles. Shardclaw looked at her, pity in his eyes. He believed her, he actually thought she was worried for the dead tom.  
>"Look Willowclaw I know it's hard...but...we've got to accept that maybe he is gone." he said quietly, his eyes darting from her to his apprentice.<p>

"No! Stop it. He's not dead" she snarled, leading the patrol on, to useless search.

"You love him right?" Willowclaw flicked her ears to Shadowfang's voice. She lashed her tail, as she kept walking through the pine forest.

"I don't. He's a friend, he's helped me." she said, keeping her eyes ahead and her voice cool. That was true, he had helped her, and he was a friend. The only problem was Willowclaw had no friends, and Yellowfoot had been a nice...experience, she had fun.

"No. You love him! I can tell." Shadowfang hissed, Willowclaw flicked her eyes to the tom and then back to the forest floor.

"You have kits. And a Mate. You moved on clearly, and he is just a friend. So who am I to blame?" she said coldly.

"I don't love Adderfur, I care for her but I don't love her. I told you I love you." Shadowfang growled

Willowclaw swallowed, pinning her ears back. She turned to face him, her head lowered. Then turned back to keep looking for the dead cat.  
>"Willowclaw? Do...emm... you don't love me anymore right?" she heard Shadowfang whisper. Willowclaw stopped. "Wait I here something, you stay here" she pointed to the rest of the cats, "Shadowfang come." she said dryly, as she entered a dry bush.<p>

"I don't love you anymore? Me?!" she spat at him, turning to face him. "Idiot. I love you. But...you left"

"You told me to." Shadowfang looked away.

"You said you'd never leave me..." Willowclaw snarled angry tears building up in her eyes. "But like everyone, you left!" she spat at him, scowling. With a lash of her tail, she left the bush, and kept leading the patrol. Shadowfang dropped back, and Willowclaw let a few of her tears fall from her eyes, snarling quietly to herself.

"Willowclaw, Batwing told me to look for you. They've found Yellowfoot..."

Willowclaw widened her eyes. "Wha- Where?" she asked, making her body tremble. "Is he okay?" she asked

Batwing looked away, and placed his tail on her shoulder. "I think you better come" Willowclaw nodded, she glanced back at Shadowfang narrowing her eyes and followed Batwing. She sneered quietly to herself as she followed. She followed the tom, to where the body lay. She acted surprised, aanxious and devestated when the time came. She leaned against Batwing for support as they took Yellowfoot away, she wailed as she followed Sunstar to camp.

"Let all cats gather here, under the high-branch." Sunstar yowled out. She looked solemnly at the cats, and opened her mouth to speak. Willowclaw flicked her tail-tip from side to side.

"Yellowfoot was found. He was found dead by the Thunderclan border." Sunstar spoke softly, but the silence in the clan was enough for everyone to hear their own breathing. No one spoke.

"He was killed, murdered. We do not know be whom, we will ask Thunderclan if they saw a rouge tomorrow at the gathering." Sunstar shook his head, the clan started to murmur and mutter, Cloudsnare was the first to speak out.

"But I bet it was a thunderclan warrior who killed her! I bet that it was one of those prey-stealing fox smelling liars!" he yowled, several warriors agreed.

"Yeah! We should attack them! They won't expect it!" they growled and snarled, Willowclan flattened her ears and spat.

"Our deputy is dead! And you're thinking about attacking them?" she snarled. "They lost one of their warriors, in green-leaf murdered as well!" she spat. "DOn't you think they blame us?" she raised her hackles, her tail bristeled.

The clan looked away, lowering their eyes and looking at Sunstar.

"Willowclaw is right. We will ask them tomorrow. For now...as is tradition I will name the new deputy." she said solemnly. She raised her voice a little, but it was sad. Willowclaw flattened her ears, anxious to know what the cream leader would decide. She flicked her tail from side to side, impatiently.

''I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may here and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Shadowclan is Willowclaw." Sunstar yowled out, the clan was shocked for a heartbeat but then as Willowclaw raised her head slowly they started cheering her.

"Willowclaw! Willowclaw!" the clan cheered and Willowclaw looked around the clan, happiness in her eyes. She was on her way to greatness. She was on the way to the stars.

She dipped her head and narrowed her eyes, ice blue sweeping around the clan. "I will do my best" she said, her voice strong and sure...for she was sure that she would be the best Shadowclan or the other clans had ever had.


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyy :) So Uh...since there have been lots of changes, i'm updating Alliangces**

**eader: **Sunstar – cream white she-cat with brown stripes and ears, blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Willowclaw-white she-cat with light gray paws, ears and stripes, icy blue eyes with golden flecks.

**Medicine Cat: **Wildstorm- slender grey tabby she-cat with striking green eyes, and black rings around her tail. _Apprentice: Lillypaw_

**Warriors:**

Tigerflower- yellow and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Swifthare- gray tom, with amber eyes and black ear spot. _Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Mothheart- black she-cat with blue eyes, and white front paws.

Bloodpetal-(Formerly rouge called Blood)- red ginger she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Cloudsnare_

Frogear- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Snareheart- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Blackwhisker- jet black tom, with amber eyes.

Poppyfur- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Larchpaw_

Cloudsnare- white tom with green eyes.

Springclaw- cream she-cat, yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Mothpaw_

Shardclaw- black and white tom, blue eyes. _Aprentice: Redpaw_

Batwing- smokey gray tom, green eyes.

Owlspot- white and brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

Sootface- white tom with smokey gray face, yellow eyes.

Hareflower- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Nighttail- black she-cat with white paws and friendly yellow eyes.

Dustwind- dusty brown tom, with darked stripes and amber eyes.

Shadowfang- smokey grey tom, with black stripes and green eyes. _Willowclaw's mate._

Skyflower- white she-cat with grey patch on her shoulder, blue eyes.

Addertail- tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes.

Honeyleaf- cream and ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw-sandy gold she-cat with white mask, paws and stripes, green eyes. _mentor: Swifthare_

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat with black paws, and blue eyes. _Mentor: Shardclaw_

Lillypaw- white she-cat with gray patches, green eyes. _medicine cat apprentice_

Snarepaw- white tom-kit with black patches and yellow eyes. .

Larchpaw- cream she-cat with white paws, and amber eyes. .

Mothpaw -light gray tabby with a soot paw, green eyes.

**Queens:**

Adderfur: tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Shadekit, Pinekit, Needlekit and Nightkit.

**Kits:**

Shadekit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes.

Pinekit: Tortoisheshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Needlekit: Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightkit: black she-cat, green eyes.

**Elders:**

Clovercry- short furred brown tabby she-cat with faded blue eyes.

Yellowfoot- ginger tabby tom, amber eyes, and ripped ear.

**Thunderclan**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw slipped out the den, flattening her ears against the cold wind of Leaf-fall. She squinted sligthly, and walked to Sunstar. "When do we leave?" Willowclaw asked, her voice was soft yet harsh. She looked around the camp, frowning. Pinekit and Needlekit, Adderfur's kits tumbled with each other trying to get to Willowclaw first.<p>

"Hi Willowclaw!" they both pipped up. Willowclaw couldn't help a smile smile, the four kits were full of innocence, nothing could harm them and they were th best warriors in the clan, fights between their made-up clans were about moss, no death. If you died you only died for five heart beats and nothing more. She raised her eyebrows as Nightkit and Shadekit joined their siblings.

"Hello kits" she said cooly, although she did not like Adderkit and...hate and loved Shadowfang at the same time, she felt affection for these kits. They reminded her of Darkpaw, and her kits.

"Can we go with you to the gathering?" Nightkit asked, her green eyes hopefully looking at her.

Sunstar chuckled. "No, no go back to your mother kits Willowclaw and I have to talk." Willowclaw glanced at the cream colored leader and nodded. She nosed Shadekit on her way but the blue eyes kit was resistant and waked slowly away.

"You seem to like those four kits." Sunstar murmured.

"They are innocent, they are not to blame for their mother and father nor for the death of my own kits." Willowclaw spoke dryly

"You speak with wisdom" Sunstar chuckled. "I am glad you are my new deputy."

Willowclaw dipped her head. "Thank you, Sunstar." she awnsered cooly. "Which cats will go?" she asked

Sunstar glanced at her, her blue eyes sparkled in curiosity. Willowclaw's own eyes glimmered in a cold burning fire eager for something Sunstar didn't know.

"Poppyfur, Blackwhisker, Frogear, Hareflower, Bloodpetal, Mothpaw, Snarepaw and Redpaw" Sunstar named the cats, all the clan had heard so the cats that went already knew. Willowclaw nodded and padded away, she was going to do the next part of her plan. Seduce the Riverclan leader, she grimaced at the thought of another tom, that wasn't Shadowfang, touching her. But what needed to be done, had to be done.

"Hey Willowclaw, can you teach me and Larchpaw some moves?" Mothpaw and her sister ran over, Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, flattening her ears.

"Don't you have mentors for that?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah but we wanted _you_ to be our mentor, but since Mom says your family you can't be. But you can still teach us." Larchkit explained. They, along with Lillykit and Snarekit had become apprentices that very morning. Willowclaw curled her lip, slightly.

"I'm busy."

"No you're not! You're going to sleep."

"Who says I want to teach such...kits as yourself?" she asked, her voice cold

"Who wouldn't?" Larchkit and Mothkit chirped grinning. Willowclaw lashed her tail.

"Me. In fact, I would never want to teach kits from a liar murderus mother and such a betraying father." she spat at them. "Not mentioning, you two are more mouse-brained than Shadekit or her siblings" she snarled

"hey! That's not nice"

Willowclaw sneered. "Kit, no-one said I was nice" she said as she walked past them.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the crappy chapter :(**

**Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw barged into her den, Honeyleaf and her father hissing after her. They had scolded her, <em>the deputy. <em>They were stupid, they didn't know anything. They were worthless idiots, her stomach wreched as she circled her nest. Shadowfang came in, he looked tired. Now more than ever. She glanced at him. He glanced at her. But no words were said, as silence said all that was needed. But Shadowfang never lost a chance to try to win Willowclaw's forgiveness or love. He walked slowly to her, Willowclaw stood still. Not making a sound as he neared her, her heart beat sped up, racing her stomach as they both dropped to the floor. Shadowfang did nothing, he stood infront of her and like that he nuzzled her muzzle and then turned away to sleep. Willowclaw blinked at him and with a flick of her tail, left the den once again.

"Cats that will go to a gathering, let us go!" Sunstar yowled from the highbranch as she jumped off, leading in a run her clan. Willowclaw raced after her leader, her blue eyes narrowed and icy as they raced through the pines. They slowed down after a while, when they were near the Riverclan border. Willowclaw spotted the patrol of Riverclan cats, that would go to the gathering they were ahead of them but not by much. Sunstar and Willowclaw and the rest of the clan caught up to them, giving polite greetings to most and to some a friendly hello.

Sunstar was talking with one of the warriors, Reedheart about prey, it was no secret that Sunstar and Stonestar did not get along well. For even if their clans didn't, the two leaders despised each other. It was good, actually for Willowclaw. She innocently fell in to step with the gray leader. The elder talked with one of the elders of Riverclan, as ussual complaning about this new generation.

"Hi" Willowclaw siad softly, she need to know what kind of tom this was, and how she would make him fall in love with her.

Stonestar apparently was more friendly that he appeared. "Hello Willowclaw." his husky voice made her flich slightly. "How is life as new deputy?"

"Well..." Willowclaw looked back and with a laugh said "I don't really know"

The leader chuckled and as they neared the bridge, he smiled. "Go ahead" he said with a charming smile.

Willowclaw nodded and smiled sweetly, or so Stonestar thought. She spat silently at the floor. Looking up at the moon, she felt a chilly breeze blow her fur up, making her bristle. She shivered, as she jumped down the trunk bridge.

Stonestar smiled at her as he led his clan and hers to the gathering. Thunderclan and Windclan was allready there. Stonestar wasn't too far ahead, and Willowclaw kept a cold gaze on him. She needed to seduce him, make him fall desparatly in love with her so he would give her power over his clan, but it seemed the tom was more intrested in playing with his tail than in her swaying hips.

She lowered her head slightly as she approached the other deputies, who were talking.

"Hello Willowclaw!" Dappleclaw the gray dappled deputy of Thunderclan greeted, her shrill voice made Willowclaw want to kill her.

"Hello Dappleclaw" she dipped her head respectfully, these were after all senior warriors...and deserved...her supposed respect. "Whitebreeze, Mossclaw" the two cats mewed a friendly greeting.

"Hey Whitebreeze is it true?" Mossclaw asked, Willowclaw sat next to the windclan deputy: Whitebreeze flicking her ears.

"What is?" Whitebreeze mewed curiosly

"I heard some warriors, of the four clans comenting that Sageleaf had left Smokestar." as Mossclaw said these words, Willowclaw pricked her ears looking at Whitebreeze for her awnser. The windclan deputy looked unconfortable for a while and then awsnered.

"Yes...well...it was the other way around actually, Smokestar wants kits really badly and he likes I think sweet she-cats and Sageleaf well she doesn't need anybody to stand up for her so.."

The riverclan deputy, Mossclaw, chuckled. "So he wants a damsel in distress?"

Willowclaw sneered inwardly. These stupid cats had just given her everything she needed.

She looked above, seeing the moon high in the sky wondered if this gathering was ever going to start. She started to kneed her paws into the soft island ground. Not long after that, Eaglestar was the first to speak.

She announced the death of one of their elders and Redkit had become Redpaw and Rabbitpaw and Birdpaw had bcome Rabbittail and Birdfeather. Then went Smokestar, Willowclaw fixed her gaze on him making him look at her, with wide eyes she played scared and innocent very well. He announced the birth of kits in his clan and some new apprentices. Stonestar announced that a dog was running loose around the lake, so to be carefull on patrol and the making of two warriors. Then went Sunstar.

"We have four new apprentices" the cream leader puffed her chest out with pride. "Lillypaw is our new medicine cat apprentice, and Larchpaw, Mothpaw and Snarepaw are out newest warrior apprentices" the clans called the four names, as they had done with the other new apprenitces, once they had silenced Sunstar continued.

"I am sad to say that yesterday we found Yellowfoot, dead by the Thunderclan border." Sunstar said cooly, before Eaglestar could awnser or start a fight Sunstar continued talking. "I... do warn... all the cats. Be carefull, there have been four deaths in less than a Season Cycle. All murders with their throat slashed"

Eaglestar wasted no time, in accussing Shadowclan. "I think the murderer is here or in a certain camp." she snarled. Willowclaw stood up, her hackles raised as the other deputies turned to look at her. Eaglestar was a danger, the she-cat wasn't stupid and she didn't trust easily. It was easy to convince the two toms, she had her tactics and how could Sunstar suspect of her? When Willowclaw's first outing as a kit had been to the leader's den, to say 'aii wannaa bwee lwike youw" and then she had toterred away. But Eaglestar, she suspected she could see the burning hate and anger and thrist for blood in Willowclaw's eyes.

"How dare she accuse our clan like that?" she grumbled, flicking her ears back.

"Eaglestar!" Sunstar and the other leaders glanced at the thunderclan leader with surprised and angry eyes. "My deputy died. And you dare to accuse our clan?" Sunstar jumped down from her branch into Eaglestar's her hackles raised. Eaglestar took a step back her hackles also raised.

"I'm just saying.." she hissed.

Sunstar snarled loudly, making Wildstorm, Shadowclan's medicine cat stand. She hissed at Sunstar to back off.

"Starclan will be angry" she shouted the other medicine cats agreeing. Sunstar dipped her head.

"Starclan will be ashamed that... certain leaders will dare accuse another clan, and one that is in grieving" she spat, the cream leader jumped from her spot and in big strong words yowled.

"Shadowclan come!" Willowclaw lowered her head, and stalked behind her leader but stayed hidden behind a bush as Riverclan and Windclan followed after. She continued after the last cat of her clan was a few tail lengths away and she was close to Stonestar, she swayed her hips naturaly yet charmingly, her tail waving infront of him. She didn't need to do anything more, for he sped up a bit, and lowered his muzzle to her ear.

"I hope we meet again Willowclaw" his purr rumbled.

Willowclaw flattened her ears, frowing. "Wha-" she curled her lip, trying to seem as offended as possible.

Stonestar purred. "learn to have fun Willowclaw. Not all of life is duties" he said in the same whispering purr.

Willowclaw hissed. "And not all is fun either Stonestar" she snapped at him, making him smile and purr. She bounded away with her clanmates, a moonlit sneer on her face.

_ • •_

"_What do you think Featherstar?" The white and golden tabby asked, turning her blue eyes to the gray dappled tom._

_"Lightstar, Willowclaw is just troubled, she killed Fawndapple but no one else..."_

_"But Featherstar...we don't know that. We are not always watching."_

_"Exactly, you said it yourself. We are not their controllers, each cat must do what they must, because if it is wrong there will be one who stops him but it will not be us" the gray tom said._

_"Rainstar is training her..." Lightstar said worriedly._

_"Look Lightstar, I know you're worried. So am I, we'll send someone to deliver the prophecy to them, but Lightstar if Willowclaw obeyed everything Rainstar said there would be alot dead." he said dryly._

_Lightstar nodded. "I guess so, Featherstar you were my mentor, even after I left to Riverclan...I trust your judgement. Who will we send?" _

_Featherstar's yellow eyes looked at her. "You will go. Remeber the prophecy"_

_ "As thunder breaks and the river overflows, the wind sings a saddening song but Shadow be warned for the one that sheds blood hides in your path, waiting to strike."_

_Lightstar dipped her head, and touched her nose to the shinning pool, disapearing at once._


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Wildstorm looked at her white and gray apprentice worriedly. This had been her first halfmoon, and it hadn't been pretty. All the medicine cats had recieved a prophecy.<p>

"_As Thunder breaks and river overflows, the wind sing a saddening song, but Shadow be warned for the one that sheds blood hides in your path, waiting to strike"_

She swallowed, remembering the prophecy. She was scared, did thunder refer to her clan? Was Shadowclan in danger? She exchanged glances with Streamcloud, the riverclan medicine cat. She frowned and asked.

"Should we tell our leaders?"

"Yes, we have to be carefull. Keep a close eye on everycat. Elder, kit, apprentice, warrior queen." Fernstep said sharply. "Its been seasons since Rainstar's reign of terror, there is no living cat left to remember. Breezedapple is dead." she said a hint of grieviance in her voice. "She was the only cat to remember, the last cat who lived. But even she said she didn't remember, she was a kit when Lightstar defeated her. In fact she was born after the war."

Cloudleaf nodded. "Yes Fernstep is right. No one is left to remember how it was, everyone talks about how horrifying it was but no one actually lived through it. That means it can happen again."

Wildstorm nodded. "I'll tell Sunstar once i get back." She flicked her tail, beckoning Lillypaw to follow her. "Come.. bye Cloudleaf, Fernstep, Streamcloud" she and her apprentices chanted the good byes... as they headed back to camp.

_ • •_

Willowclaw sniffed at the dead rabbit. "good catch Snarepaw." she said.

The white and black apprentice swelled with pride, his mentor flicking her tail over his head. "Thanks Willowclaw!" he beamed at her. Willowclaw gave him a half hearted smile, as she padded away. Her mouth taking in the scent of prey, and the thunderpath. She flattened her ears and looked at her patrol, smelling something strange. It was the fishy smells of Riverclan cats.

"Continue hunting. I smell a vole." she said as she stalked away, nearing to the place where her last memories of her kits had been. With flattened ears she came closer, to the Riverclan patrol who were teaching their apprentices how to swim. She sat down on the other side of the half-bridge, her tail flicking slowly as she watched them with narrowed eyes. Her eyes flickered to a strong tom, his gray tabby fur wet as he swam. She recognized him imidiatly, it was Stonestar. His green eyes flickered to her and she raised her chin.

He swam away from his clan, although they didn't notice. And shook his fur once he got to the shore and chuchkled, the huskyness of his voice surprising her once more.

"Well well...I guess I got my wish didn't I?" he purred as he stepped infront her, setting his prey down. Willowclaw hissed, her ears flattened against her skull.

"Calm down Willowclaw. We are on neutral territory."

Willowclaw stood. "No. You are in neutral territory, I am three tail lengths behind the shore, I am on Shadowclan territory."

He pushed the water vole infront of her. "Here, a gift from Riverclan. Maybe...then your cold hearts will soften up." he purred walking away.

Willowclaw scowled. "I don't want it. And we don't have cold hearts"

"Yes you do. You have cold hearts, and never have fun, you Shadowclan cats don't know how to have fun or take risks"

Willowclaw snarled for real this time, no game or plan in her mind. How dare he insult her clan? Her hackles raised and her tail bristeled.

"We do know how to have fun and how to take risks!" she retored without thinking, not knowing that Stonestar had it all planned out.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Meet me in the island at midnight." he grinned. Willowclaw narrowed her eyes still not thinking it true, and desperate to prove her clan knew how to have fun."

"Fine" she snarled, as she stalked away. Her tail lashing angrily. It was only once she was concealed by the pine trees she realized what the gray leader had done. She snarled to herslef. "That fox-hearted-"

"Who is Fox-hearted?" Shadowfang's voice surprised her, she had been so distracted she hadn't seen him.

"No one" she awsnered cooly, wondering where the rest of her patrol was. She was alone with the one member of her patrol she didn't wish to speak to.

"Who is Fox-hearted?" he asked again, stepping closer. Willowclaw crouched to the floor hissing. "Leave me alone Shadowfang"

"awnser me Willowclaw, or is the deputy of the clan scared of a warrior?" he asked teasing her. Willowclaw narrowed her eyes and stood up, and with her chin high awsnered.

"No. I am afraid of unfaithfull mates.." she spat, stalking past him. "Tell the patrol, they can head back" she added dryly, as her heart screamed for her to stay and hunt along Shadowfang, make the team they once were.

"Willowclaw..." she heard Shadowclaw call her name softly, Willowclaw shut her eyes heading away. She couldn't believe she'd let her be tricked by Stonestar. After another patrol, a border patrol. Willowclaw headed to her nest, ready to sleep...when she remembered she had agreed to meet Stonestar, with a hiss on her lips, she rested in her nest not asleep just resting until it was near midnight. She slipped quietly out of her nest, stepping over her clanmate's twiching paws and tails.

She watched the moon, and gave her self a quick cleaning before she started her journey to the island. She stalked near the shore hissing at the water as if threatened to soak her paws. She crossed the bridge reluctantly, knowing that while this was very important to her, she was betraying her clan and most importantly her heart...

"Stonestar..." she mewed a cold greeting as she saw the gray tom sitting there.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I guess Shadowclan cats are not as boring..." he mewed teasing her.

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, puffing out her chest. "We are not boring" she snapped. This cat brought out the worst in her, making her want to snarl and hiss and claw his ears out, but her made her forgett about her plan.

"Oh yeah?" the leader shook his head and bounded away.

"Prove it!" he purred. Willowclaw caught on, he wanted her to chase him with an uncouncious playfull growl she bounded after the tabby, who teased her as he ran from her. She started to laugh, as he chuckled and teased her.

"Stop it!" she mewed as she sat down, licking her chest fur. "I'm tired!" she whined.

Stonestar nosed her side, flicking his tail. His mussles rippled and shone in the moonlit night as he sat down next to her.

"Well well i guess you do know how to have fun" he said, his green eyes looking at her. With an amused purr he added. "But I bet you don't know how to fish"

Willowclaw rolled her eyes, flicking her tail. "of course not, i'm a Shadowclan cat not a stinky fish-face!" she snapped

Stonestar didn't mind her moodeness, infact from what Willowclaw saw he enjoyed making her mad, that didn't quite please her. As she looked at him, she had to admit he was a handsome tom, and the plan...her plan...had been left behind in his teasing. She tried to focus on seducing him, but she couldn't...she was too angry to do it. The stupid fish-face made her forget everything, her clan, her kits, Shadowfang...even Rainstar.

The leader purred. "At least we don't smell like shadows!"

Willowclaw spat at him. "Shadows don't smell you mouse-brain"

"Of course they do! They smell like you!" he chuckled bounding away to the shore of the island. Willowclaw lashed her tail, but reluctantly followed him. He was fishing, and for a leader of a clan, he didn't look like he had too much on his mind, like Sunstar or Eaglestar or Smokestar...he looked as carefree as a kit, flopping out fish. He beamed at her, the same way Snarepaw had earlier that day. She shook her head growling, as she lowered her head to drink water. She could feel Stonestar watching her, as she focused on the water, and then she got an idea, and with a mischivious grin lashed out her paw to the water, splashing Stonestar's face. The tom took a step back and Willowclaw purred, and with her head and tail high she walked away, she looked at the trees.

She looked back at Stonestar who simply watched her, still surpised. And climbed the tree, now teasing him.

"Scared Stonestar?" she asked, a purr in her voice. She hadn't purred, or not really not a fake purr that came out more like agrowl...no purred...in a long time. She rolled her shoulders watching as he climbed to a branch higher than her. Willowclaw frowned and climbed higher than him, sticking her tongue out, and then he went again...it was like a game, to see who would go higher.

That was until Willowclaw leaped onto a branch too weak and thin to hold any cat's weight. She felt it break slightly and flattened her ears as the branch broke completly making her fall, she lashed out with her paws hoping to catch another branch but couldn't hold on to anything. She felt teeth clamp on to her scruff, and groaned as she realized it was Stonestar, as he pulled her up into a safe branch she spat at him, he raised his eyebrows. "Scared of hieghts kitty?"

She lashed out her sheathed paw, cuffing his cheek. "No! Thanks.." she muttered, as he climbed down. Willowclaw followed silently, still scared from her incident. As they touched ground, Stonestar stopped.

"And apart from boring Shadowclan cats are grouchy!" he chuckled. Willowclaw pushed her head against his shoulder, looking up at him with an honest glaze no secrets behind it, no plans, no schemes, no hate no anger nothing.

"We are not...Riverclan cats are just arrogant" she murmured, looking at him. Stonestar purred, she felt his chest rumble strongly with his purr. His eyes met hers as they touched noses.

"This is wrong Stonestar...you know it aswell as I do.."

"Maybe" Stonestar mewed. Willowclaw looked at him.

"how?" she asked, stepping away from him, facing him. Stonestar shrugged. "If two cats like each other, then Starclan can't be against it. They know that love is more powerfull than anything."

Willowclaw shook her head. "But it's against the warrior code.." and then frowing said. "And who said I like you?" she spat, Stonestar chuckled.

"Your eyes do, Willowclaw." he purred and nuzzled her shoulder then stepped away. "It was nice, Shadowclan cat. Though you are grumpy and...boring" he teased.

Willowclaw frowned then smiled, as she watched him start to leave she chased after him. "Riverclan is arrogant...and stinky!" she purred, Stonestar shook her head.

"No, no Shadowclan cats are grumpy and boring."

"And you smell like fish!" she nuzzled his flank. "Stonestar?" she asked, the tom looked at her.

"Yeah?" the careless tom asked

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" Willowclaw asked,

Stonestar looked at her, amused. "Is that an excuse to see me?" he asked

Willowclaw frowned. "No...I mean...ugh...Yes.." she muttered, glaring at him. Stonestar licked her cheek, nuzzling her head.

"Then yes. And we can start tomorrow" he said padding away, Willowclaw watched him leave and then headed to her own clan...once deep in the forest her plan came to mind. And so did Shadowfang. '_I won't fall for Stonestar...he's only part of my plan.'_ Willowclaw tried to convince herself though perhaps it was already too late..

* * *

><p><strong>Heeello!<strong>

**So uh...Stonestar or Shadowfang? By the way Willowclaw's romance with Shadowfang was a lot like this one, playfull, carefree, no mushiness, teasing. And Yes, she still loves Shadowfang :3 always will but that doesn't mean she can't have feelings for Stonestar or maybe even Love him, though not right now! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hii**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw yawned as she stepped out of her den, seeing Shadekit and Needlekit practicing their 'battle moves' on each other, as they scuffled around the nursery entrance. She gave the kits a smile, who stopped their play and yelled out a hello. She headed over to Sunstar who called her over with her tail.<br>"Willowclaw. You seem tired" she said gently, Willowclaw flicked her ears.

"I'm not, i'm just taking walks at night. I like the shadows" she tried to smile, for the last two moons she had been leaving at night to see Stonestar, and was tired.

"Are you sure? You might be sick again" Sunstar mewed

Willowclaw shook her head. "No, i don't think so" she said, "Anyway should I send out the patrols?"

Sunstar shook her head. "No, I'll do that. I want you to asses Sunpaw and Redpaw's hunt today. I think it is time for them to become warriors" she chuckled.

Willowclaw tried to smile or well grimaced. "Who will I be assesoring them with? Their mentors?"

Sunstar looked at her. "No, you know mentors and apprentice develop strong bonds" Actually Willowclaw didn't know, since she and Blackwhisker hadn't talked much, he hadn't even trained her. Just sent her hunting or training with Addertail. "You'll be assesoring them with Shadowfang"

Willowclaw couldn't hide her face of... panic and disgust as Sunstar said that. The leader raised her eyebrows. "He is your clan mate afterall" she murmured padding away. "He's outside the tunnel waiting for you" she called over her shoulders.

With a shake of her pelt Willowclaw dreadfully walked to the tunnel, not glancing at Shadowfang as she passed him. "The apprentices?" she asked looking at the pines.

"They're still sleeping. Their hunt starts at sunrise" he mewed dryly. Willowclaw looked at the sky, it was cloudy. She shivered as her paws sinked into the snow. Willowclaw glanced rapidly at Shadowfang, he looked angry.

"Stop shooting glares at Addertail." he snapped suddenly. Willowclaw looked surprised at him, padding away.

"I don't shoot glares at her," she lied cooly

"Yes you do." he followed her, glaring at her.

"I don't!" she faced him angrily.

"Yes you do! Stop it! She's my mate!"

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "YOu were _my_ mate!" she snarled

"Well I'm not anymore! I'm her mate!" he growled. Willowclaw took a step back. "I'm the father of her kits now! I'm supposed to love her" he snarled

Willowclaw blinked and stepped back, hurt. She felt her heart start to splinter, as if someone had thrown it against a trunk. She crouched on the floor, burying her tear stained face in her paws, she could feel the knot in her throat. She felt as if devastation took over her world, she couldn't breath. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to be alone. She glared at Shadowfang from behind her paws, watching as his angry green eyes softened.

"Willowclaw.." he whispered, she could feel as her heart shattered into many pieces. She stood up backing away. "Go away." she growled, shaking her head. She breathed slowly, trying to control her tears as she watched the tom looking at her.

"I-...I didn't mean it.." he spoke slowly.

Willowclaw hissed at him as he got closer, she felt like clawing her heart out.

"Willowclaw.." as he repeated her name again, she snarled at him.

"YOu said it! You're supposed to love her! So go on! DO it! See if I care" she spat at him, lashing her tail.

He lowered his head, seeing her eye to eye. She clawed at his cheek, making him turn his head. His eyes looked hurt, and angry.

"You did it too!" he muttered. Willowclaw frowned, not understanding.

"Don't play mouse-brain with me WIllowclaw, you're not stupid! I know...i followed you. I've seen you with Stonestar." he said bitterly. Willowclaw's eyes grew surpised, her hackles rose in defense as she flattened her ears.

"BUt.." she started, being cut off by Shadowfang.

"But what? Don't say you're not mates with him." he snapped. "Don't deny it! You smell of him"

Willowclaw cursed herself, she had forgotten to roll in the patch of poppies. Before that she used to swim in the shore, let herself be showered with the water. But after catching Greencough...she had decided against it.

"And you of her" she retored snarling.

"You moved one!" he shouted at her. Willowclaw lashed her paw out once more, this time her claws unsheathed as they sliced his cheek.

"So did you! And at least i'm not carrying his kits! I haven't mated with him! We aren't nothing you left that pretty clear" she spat. "And what's it to you! It's my life! Isn't she supposed to be your mate, your kits, aren't you supposed to love her?" she mocked

"But I love you" he whispered as he crouched beside her. Willowclaw took a deep breath.

"Yeah...i can tell" she said standing up, she looked at his green eyes.

"WIllowclaw?" he asked

Willowclaw looked at him, trying to stop the tears. "What" she snapped

"Do you love him?" Willowclaw couldn't awnser that, how was she supposed to awnser that when she didn't know. Stonestar made her enjoy things, made her enjoy life, she looked forward to playing and sleeping next to him...she felt her heart flutter when she saw him, but the feeling was never gone. The feeling that she was betraying Shadowfang wasn't gone at all. When she was near Shadowfang, she felt alive...like nothing was wrong, she was carefree, it hurt her see him play with his kits, or greet his mate, it hurt not curling up with him at night and instead just turning away. She guessed she did love Stonestar...but not like she loved Shadowfang.

"Not like I love you.." she murmured, she looked at his bleeding cheek. And gave the wound a lick, murmuring an apology. She straightened up, shaking the snow from her pelt.

"Sunpaw, Redpaw" she greeted the nervous apprentices, as they nodded a hello.

"You are not allowed to hunt near the twoleg place, it is dangerous. Remember we will be watching you at all times, do your best." she mewed firmly. _Sunpaw_ nodded, and the siblings parted their ways. Sunpaw and Redpaw were almost two seasons younger than her, they were full grown cats she wondered by Sunstar had not made them warriors before. She looked away from Shadowfang and waited a while then began tracking Redpaw, crying softly on the way. By the time the sun had started to fall, she followed Redpaw back to the entrance of the tunnel. Shadowfang was also there, with Sunpaw. The apprentices had managed to catch a lot of prey despite the cold snowy weather. Willowclaw led the apprentices inside, for their ceremony. She couldn't concentrate, but was finally pulled away from her trance by the chanting of names.

"Sunstripe! Redfoot! Sunstripe! Redfoot!" she chanted along with her clan, though half heartedly, as she headed to her den. It would be hard to sneak past the newly made warriors but she could do it. She circled her nest, Shadowfang watching her...she fell asleep quickly but like every other night woke up at moonhigh. She once again stepped over twiching tails and paws, staying hidden by the shadows outside of the den.

"Going to see him?" a voice hissed in her ear. She turned to look at Shadowfang.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "But you moved on, so why shouldn't i?"

Shadowfang's eyes softened. "Does that mean you don't love me?"

Willowclaw shook her head. "No, that means I won't glare at _your mate_ anymore." she mewed softly, padding away. She knew Shadowfang wouldn't say anything or atleast she hoped. She sneakead past Sunstripe and Redfoot, and made her way once again to island.

Stonestar was there, almost falling asleep. Willowclaw purred to herself as she sneaked behind him, scaring him.

"Willowclaw!" he purred, he licked her ears, Willowclaw pawed at his muzzle.

"Stonestar.." she rubber her head under his chin, making him purr. "How is that fish-faced clan of yours?"

"Fine and your boring and grouchy clan?" he teased

"We are not grouchy!" she growled pushing him on to his back. Stonestar licked her muzzle, smiling at her. "see you learned to have fun with me" he growled back playfully.

She looked at him, as he suddenly sprang from where he laid and pinned her. "I love you Willowclaw.." he murmuered in her ear. Willowclaw laid on her side. "I love you too" she murmured, as he licked her neck. And that was the night Willowclaw betrayed Shadowfang, the night one part of her heart was filled with happiness, and the other was ripped apart, as she was loved by Stonestar that night her heart was cracked. And little did she know that their love of that night would result in another lively gift from Starclan.

_(This is something that will not be in any chapter, so it is like an epilogue of the chapter)_

_"Do you think so?" Willowclaw asked Stonestar_

_"If you are expecting, you can come to Riverclan...you are my mate" he licked her cheek. "Don't be so worried, I don't think you are pregnant"_

_"But I feel wierd"_

_"Maybe you're sick"_

_"You better hope so." she growled._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo uuh...<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Hii**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw crouched, watching as her victim played with the other. Both leaving small pawprints in the snow, the petty apprentices were supposed to have followed their mentors. She tensed her muscles, knowing that this was dangerous they were out in plain sight, and in daylight. She had no shadows to cover her, and the sun shone coldly above. The bare-leaf weather had made all the cats, weaker even Willowclaw. This was a hard bare-leaf, and not a good time to be expecting kits. She looked down at her belly, it was starting to budge with the growing kits inside them. The cramps she got were harder, stronger than when she had been expecting her other kits. But this time she ignored them. Stonestar kept insisting that Willowclaw go to Riverclan, but she couldn't betray her clan like that. She didn't want the kits, well she did...but at the same time. She feared for them, Shadowclan was a good clan, but it wasn't soft and if anyone ever discovered they were the Riverclan leader's kits...they would be in danger. But in Riverclan no-one would question Stonestar, he'd say he found the kits and so on. Still the tabby tom insisted she go to Riverclan.<p>

As her thoughts drifted away from her victim, she stood up. There wasn't a point in killing Larchpaw and Mothpaw right now, since if they saw her and somehow managed to scape or their mentors came back she would be seen. She lashed her tail, stalking away back to camp. She grabbed a raven, one caught by Snarepaw. The little tom was a great hunter, even at night, she had great expectations for the tom. Maybe once she led all the clans, and it was her time to die she would leave all power to him and his sister Lillypaw, who was a very good medicine cat.

Willowclaw spit out the feathers, and started to eat, when she saw Adderfur cleaning her kits. Their warrior ceremony would be today, Sunstar had asked her if she would mentor Shadekit, Willowclaw ofcourse had said yes. She finished eating while she watched the tortoiseshell she-cat try to keep her kits in line, so they wouldn't get dirty. Willowclaw stood up, heading towards the nursery.

"Shadekit" she purred as she greeted her siblings. She narrowed her icy blue eyes as she met glares with Adderfur. She sat next to her, not making any noise as she half-whispered half-hissed. "YOu've kept well my secret, and you're kits have grown safe" Adderfur merely curled her lips. "But...one small whisper of what you saw, then i'm afraid that as deputy and Shadekit's mentor, I _will have _to punish her" she continued. She unsheathed her claws and dragged them through the snow as if warning that that's what would happen to Shadekit if she spoke.

Willowclaw sneered silently, watching as Adderfur's hackles rose in fear for her kits, with a lash of her tail the tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head, silently agreeing to Willowclaw's terms. Willowclaw stood and with a flick of her tail, headed back to the forest. Her light paws leaving small pawprints in the white snow, as the cold white and gray she-cat stalked out of camp leaving a certain tortoiseshell she-cat worried about her kit's safety.

She sat down by one of her favorite pine trees, a big old pine which was used to teach apprentices how to strike. It was called the Striking tree. It had the claw marks of almost every apprentice in the clan, all warrior, queen, and elder had once fought against that tree imagining it was the strongest fiercest warrior of Thunderclan, or the most swiftest and quick Windclaw warrior. Willowclaw of course had also left her mark there, but against so many claw marks and scratches it was almost unrecognizable, she herself didn't know which claws were hers. She sat down to groom her fur, making sure everypine needle was spit out.

The cracking of twigs and dry needles made Willowclaw prick her ears, she rose quickly but quietly to her feet, holding her breath as she looked around looking for the stranger.

Since there was no undergrowth, nor roots that stuck out or bushed, Shadowclan cats relied on the shadows that their pines casted, they were experts at slinking pine through pine, without being seen, they were light on their feet and were always a bit crouched, and always left a sound behind. It was a tecnique only shadowclan cats used, because if any other clan knew they would call it stupid. But it wasn't, a patrol of cats would circle around their enemy, unseen. And since they couldn't see each other, the leader of the patrol scratched the trunk of the pine or tree, or even a rock, letting his cats know that they had to do the same. The rest of the patrol echoed their leader, scratching at the trunk, and then they continued, slinking behind the trees, or anything making their best to not be seen. The circle motion made the illusion that the shadowclan patrol was going in circles, they moved quietly and crouched to the floor making sure the dark forest hid them well, if they happend to be seen by their enemy then stayed still, their shadowy bodies blending into the pine forest. And if one of the cats did happen to be found and attacked then they, that lone cat stood to fight, while his companions closed in. And then the cat's clanmates slinked out of the shadows and attacked, their attacks were harsh but quick, almost always going for the belly as they crossed the space they had closed in. While in the distraction of the battle, the found cat would slink away with his clanmates, and since the attack was not a battle and was just used for hurting the enemy, they continued to close in the circle until the scratching noises could be heard right next to the enemy's ear and then that's when Shadowclan attacked, when their enemies were expecting the fight but not exactly knew from where to stand.

Willowclaw slinked behind the pine, watching as the strange cat who she could not actually see closed in. He or she, was doing this but on a diferent scale, they were scratching every tree, but heading in a zig-zag, it was the same tecnique and also frequently used, when the patrol was small, it gave the enemy the illusion that there were too many to fight.

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, and quickly darted behind a rock's shadow, her stomach slidding over the prickly pine needles, as she circled the noise. Shadowclan cats were taught to always listen and to mock their enemy, if their enemy moved to the side they did the same but to the other way, confusing the cat. She could make of the blurry shadow of the cat, zig-zagging through the pines in quick darts and scratching eerily at the pines. Willowclaw did the same but went around a small circle around the Stricking pine and the rock. Finally, after a few minutes of zig-zagging and circling Willowclaw slinked up the weak branches of the pine. Thunderclan cats believed they were the only ones who could actually climb trees, but no, maybe shadowclan cats could not climb oaks or any other tree, nor attack like they could from the trees but pines were their speciality, they would slink up the pine's light trunk letting the shadows scare their enemies and then...they very quietly they slipped back down unseen, and were by then behind their enemy ready to pounce on their back.

Willowclaw using her light-weight to her advantage, stayed in one of the branches that threatened to give away at any moment, as the pine needles made her slip from the pine's safety, she decided to jump and fall on the shadowy stranger and with a yowl launched herself. As she fell ontop of her oponent, her front paws were bit and she was flipped over, the other cat gaining, Willowclaw didn't take time to see who it was as she kicked out her back feet, scratching out the fur on her enemy. He snapped down on her ear, not letting go until her paw hit his jaw with full force and she managed to stand, not taking a moment to breathe, she pounced on him, her front claws ripping at his back, the cat buckled up and then he flipped over, letting her pin him as he bit down on her shoulder and Willowclaw dug her claws into his chest, but that was it for the tom for in a split second he kicked up, pushing her with all his strength, his claws snagging on her fur as she flew not too far away.

_my kits..._ that was the only thing that came to Willowclaw's mind as she laid on her side groanning from the kick. It had been in her stomach, in her womb. Where her unborn kits had suffered a perhaps too-rough tumbling while she had fought and the kick, it could've harmed them. Willowclaw cursed herself, they could've been killed not harmed. With a hurting groan she managed to lift her head, seeing that her attacker had been Shadowfang, she let her head fall once more. Stupid tom what if she lost her kits? She let out a weak snarl, as her breathing shallowed.

"Willowclaw? I thought you were a rouge" Shadowfang mewed surprised, Willowclaw didn't awnser, it hurt to much but she let out soft kit-like growl. She gathered all her strenght, as she lifted her head looking at him, and glared. She breathed softly, it hurt. She glanced at her stomach, forgetting about Shadowfang for a moment and licking her stomach, promising her unborn kits that they were okay and that so was their mommy. _'My darlings...it's fine, we had a tumble. But you are fine...please OH please be fine' _she begged in her mind, giving her stomach a few licks. Why did she feel so much hurting cramps, and they were worse than every before, they hurt more than labor more than anything. She couldn't feel the kits' bodies as they moved around in her womb, her stomach was still, she couldn't hear any gurgling noises, or anything actually. She heard nothing, not even her own breathing since it was so shallow. She glanced back at Shadowfang as he watched her, a worried glaze in his eyes because he had finally noticed she was expecting kits. Willowclaw started to pant, it hurt so much. She couldn't she tried standing up, but the cramps just her back down, making her loose hope of her unborn children.

Shadowfang started to pad over, his messy fur stinking of blood. Willowclaw placed her head on her paws, growling to herself as he got closer, he lowered his head, so they could see eye-to-eye.

"So much for not expecting his kits" he muttered into Willowclaw's ear, making her flinch silightly and then groan in pain.

"Get away from me" she said through gritted teeth. She pushed her self up, as the cramps were going away and slowly stood up, trying to walk wasn't a good idea since she fell back down.

"Willowclaw...i'm..i'm sorry... I didn't know you were expecting" he stuttered

"I can tell. Leave me alone Shadowfang" she groanned

"I can go get WIldstorm or Lillipaw!" he suggested, nosing her. Willowclaw's eyes widened in honest fear.

"No! Don't. I'm fine." she snapped, she looked at him. "Please...don't... tell anyone. No-one can know I'm expecting" she pleaded, watching Shadowfang's eyes narrow,

"But.." the tom looked away. "Fine.." he laid down next to her, making Willowclaw flinch away.

"Did..I hurt you?" he whispered, Willowclaw didn't awsner. "Willowclaw...i didn't know.." he said, Willowclaw's ears flattened protectivly as she hissed.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled

"I told you we could have a family...why with him?"

Willowclaw's gaze harded at his words. "Because he has no mate or kits"

"But you do! And he has a clan" Shadowfang retored

Willowclaw snarled and looked away, her heart seemed to shatter the already broken pieces with dug into her throat not letting her swallow while the other half of her heart clawed at the weak one, puffing out in pride becuase it was that half that had one, it was that half that was expecting kits and the other slowly shrunk away hurt as it tried to gather all it's pieces crying silently as it remembered its kits, crying sadly because it wanted to tell Shadowfang she forgave him and that it wanted to ask Shadowfang to take care of the kits, as if they were his. But the other, wouldn't allow it as it glared protectivly at it's sibling watching it scurry away with Willowclaw's deep feelings for the tom next to it. As it told Willowclaw that _that_ tom had hurt her kits. Her heart was ripped in two, as one of the halves hurt and saddened turned away trying to fix itself and the other proudly stood smiling at the lives forming inside her...but the broken heart had let his broken pieces go all over the place, shattering like ice as they touched diferent part of Willowclaw's body, reminding her that she would never stop loving Shadowfang.

Willowclaw shook her head to clear her mind and gazed at Shadowfang she turned away. "You left me." she said with a shrugg. Shadowfang stood up, his eyes were pained as they looked down at Willowclaw, softly dancing over her body as they glittered sadly. "I never left you...I'm always here, always but You left too." with that he turned away but didn't go anywhere until Willowclaw pushed herself up. "Don't want to be late to your kits' ceremony do you?" she hissed. She managed to stand up, since the cramps were slowly going away. She took a few steps, and gritted her teeth in pain, as she made her way back to Camp, Shadowfang trailing behind her, looking sadly at her and Willowclaw longing to walk with him... It was near nightfall, and it seemed the ceremony would be held right now.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the highbranch" Sunstar yowled, the sunset lit up the sky behind Sunstar as she looked down on her clan, Willowclaw sat near the tree, watching her leader through pained eyes. Shadowfang had gone and sat with his mate, his four kits sitting at their paws.

The clan all sat smiling at the four kits, purring congratulations and praising their parents. It made Willowclaw sick.

"Nightkit, from this moment on you will be known as Nightpaw." Sunstar's glaze showered the clan. "Frogear, you have trained many of our apprentices. You will be mentor to Nightpaw." Nightkit..no Nightpaw stepped forward, her green eyes lighting up as she saw her mentor. Sunstar continued once the two cats had stepped forward.

Frogear, you have shown yourself to be a strong and wise warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Nightpaw." The brown tabby nodded as he touched noses with his new apprentice, Nightpaw licking his shoulder as he led her away.

Sunstar continued with Pinekit's ceremony, her mentor being Motheart. Needlekit's mentor was Sootface, who had been waiting for an apprentice ever since Willowclaw had been a kit. And then came Shadekit's ceremony and Willowclaw stood up slowly, un-noticed as she groaned inwardly.

"Shadekit, from this moment on you will be known as Shadepaw." Sunstar's soft blue eyes jumped to Willowclaw's cold ice eyes. "Willowclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw. Willowclaw, you have shown yourself to be a strong and wise warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Shadepaw"

Willowclaw dipped her head as she walked, sort of limped to meet the excited kit. Shadekit looked up at her with eager blue eyes, showing nothing but happiness. They touched noses, Willowclaw felt the glare of Adderfur and the gaze of the clan, she smiled as the kit licked her shoulder and stood up padding back to sit down with the clan.

Without waiting the clan started to cheer the new apprentice's name. "Shadepaw! Nightpaw! Needlepaw! Pinepaw" Willowclaw joined the chant with a pained chuckled, knowing that Dewkit, and her siblings would never become apprentices. The four apprentices smiled up at the clan, happily looking around as they puffed their chests out in pride grinning at each other because this was the best thing that had happened to them, not knowing the cruelness of others, nor evil in the world.

Willowclaw smiled at her apprentices, seeing reflected on Shadekit's eyes the innocence of her three kits, as they begged to play in the snow, or learn how to swim. She blinked with a smile and turned to look at Adderfur who glared at her from Shadowfang's side. She narrowed her eyes, her eyes eerily eyeing the tortoiseshell she-cat as they both took a step forward, their lips curled into an unseen snarl, their eyes narrowed into a deadly silent glaring battle that wouldn't end until Willowclaw's secret was either kept safe or told.

Willowclaw curled her lips, as she barged past Shadowfang and Adderfur leaving the she-cat to glare after her, as fear clouded her eyes and Shadowfang gazing after her with a cold burning desire to pad next to her and purr, wishing that the kits she carried where his. Willowclaw rolled her shoulders, her tail lashing angrily as she remebered how she found Dapplekit's body, lying there dead, cold. And reminded herself how powerfull the love of a mother can be.


	21. Chapter 20

**Umm...for the people who reviewed..**

**No that I know of no queen ever lost her kits, in a miscarriage or it is not written in the books and I found it sort of well...not natural. Since they are technically feral cats, in the early trimester they haven't even moved into the nursery and then in the second trimester still some of the queens don't, and It's a children's book (though more than children read it) so of course miscarriages wouldn't be nice to read. -.- But my story does have miscarriages although ****a cat miscarriage is not like a human one since...we most of the time only carry one baby they carry more...and sometimes only abort one of the babies.**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw snarled at herself, she couldn't stand it. She licked her lips as she dug her claws into the soft earth watching Larchpaw play with some butterflies. What a petty apprentice, she was a good for nothing stupid she-cat. She didn't even hunt well! She was just like her mother. Willowclaw let a loud snarl escape her lips, scaring Larchpaw as she played.<p>

"Wiwwoclaw Wook wha I caught!" Willowclaw's head snapped around to look at her apprentice, Shadepaw. The pretty apprentice sat with a pretty big mouse to be living in leaf-bare, the weather hadn't improved one bit. The snow still covered the pine forest although they were on the second moon of Leaf-bare, but it didn't matter the weather was not colder and neither was it warmer. The tortoiseshell she-cat was covered in snow-flakes adding a white dapple to her already pretty fur. Willowclaw smiled warmly.

"Good catch" the thing about being pregnant, was that wether Willowclaw wanted or not, she was enjoying things and although she tried to keep her icyness with everyone, she simple couldn't and it was annoying her. The kick that Shadowfang had delivered to her tummy had made her miscarriage one of the kits, a too-small tabby kit. She shuddered remembering as she burried the dead kit, nosing its icy cold fur and licking for the fist and last time his tiny paws, Willowclaw had named her Tinykit as she buried her asking her mother to watch over her kit. She remembered the feeling she was dying, the same feeling she had when she lost her kits. It wasn't worse this time and it wasn't better. She had a lost a kit that hadn't even been born, she shut her eyes remembering the icy coldness of the body of her son. She had breathed deeply, for this time she had not been allowed to grieve...

"Willowclaw!" Shadepaw's yell made her snap from her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the apprentice, it was near sunset and they had been out since the midnight of yesterday. Shadepaw's tired eyes made her realize that the seven moon old apprentice was still partiacly a kit. She purred, smiling kindly at Shadepaw's blue eyes.

"Go sleep, We'll continue training tomorrow" she smiled, as she nosed her apprentice away.

"Thanks Willowclaw! You're the best" Shadepaw's affection made her smile as she turned away. Willowclaw was starting to feel anxious, she knew she was going to kitt soon, she had agreed to meet Stonestar at the border that night. Leaf-bare had made it harder for them to meet, and he was still asking her to come to Riverclan. Willowclaw shook her head, sadly thinking that would be a nice option, she could forget about everything make a new life, raise her kits...and then came Shadowclan...her clan. Shadowfang...Adderfur, who needed to be reminded every so often that she needed to stay quiet, and Sunstar who was getting closer and closer to the end of her nine lives. The she-cat had lost her fifth life against greencough, the coughs of the sick leader had made the whole clan wary and Willowclaw had then earned even more of their trust as she reasured them Sunstar would be okay, and led them through a tough half-moon. Willowclaw rolled her shoulders as she padded away from the stricking tree, as she blended with the shadows of the pines, she sat in the cover of the pines near the lake, but far away from the shore. She hated water. She had made sure no cat followed her, since a few of her clan-mates were getting suspicuous and asking her some stupid question but Willowclaw had hissed or snapped them away, telling them that she was eating more and that she was fluffed up all the time, which she was. But her round belly made it hard for cats not to stare, that's why Willowclaw spent most of her times alone...outside in the shadows...where no one could see her, where she felt safe. Wildstrom had asked her if she was pregnant, but ofcourse Willowclaw had denied it, smiling and hissing at the same time that it was nothing.

Suddenly a cramp made her grimace and roll around the floor in pain as it took control of her body. She stayed down, letting out a snarl as the contractions continued. She dragged her claws through the dirt grimacing at the pain it was causing her. She panted through gritted teeth as her abdomed heaved painfully, she lifted her teeth reminding herself that she wasn't in the nursery and was laboring alone. She panted heavily as she tossed and turned trying to make the birth less painfull. She cut quickly the sack of her two first borns, and helped the next two kits out as she curled her lips in pain, grimacing. There was more blood than she expected as she painfully laid her head down after nosing her kits to her nipples. She breathed slowly and then lifted her head. She looked down at her four kits and when she went to nuzzle them, she realize there was one more kit than she had helped out, she had also cutted his sack but didn't seem to remember it and he also laid next to his sister. Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, knowing that smell only too well, she sniffed at the kittens and bared her teeth as she realized that two were dead, one of the kits the she-kit was too small, like the kit she had aborted, it had stayed dead...inside her. And the other kit as she sniffed it, realized he had died only moment before. Willowclaw felt her heart begin to race, she felt her fur prick up. She flattened her ears. Why were they dead? Was it her fault? Or was it Shadowfang's? Had her ex-mate killed her kits? She started to pant once again, as she started at the dead kits, she felt her ears flicking nervously as her eyes filled with tears. She turned to look at the other tree kits, two toms and a she-cat. She nuzzled them making sure they were still alive, they were cold but their heart was beating. She looked at them. The she-cat was white with dark gray socks adn patched of gray tabby strip, the tom was a dark gray tabby and the other was white with a dark gray stripe running through his nose to his tail. She smiled half-heartedly and looked at her dead kits, feeling once again the empty feeling in her body. The she-cat was black and the tom...the tom would've been the most handsome tom...he was a smockey gray with white paws and a black mask...

Willowclaw swallowed, and curled her tail over her three living kits. She couldn't, how was she going to keep her kits? If they would die anyways? Her mother had died, and Darkpaw and the three little kits were dead too, and Dapplekit and Dewkit...and Bluekit. She shook her head. "My little stars.." she murmured as she watched the mewling kits. She couldn't keep them, no she couldn't. What would happen to them? Shadowfang would always scorn them, the clan would not trust her, they wouldn't trust the little innocent kits. She couldn't keep them, they would be better off with their father, of course they would, Riverclan would raise them well.

She stood up, watching as the three bundles of fur tried to make their way back to her, but they were blind. They would never remember her, they would forget all about her, never realize they were not Riverclan but also Shadowclan. It broke her heart as she picked up the three kits in her mouth, making her way to the border. She laid down again, letting the kits feed as she waited for the moonlight to show Stonestar.

He came moments after, his green eyes lit up warmly as he saw her and then worriedly looked at her.

"Willowclaw, are those-"

"yes Stonestar...they are our kits.." she murmured, she stood up lowering her head to touch her son's head. The small gray striped on his head made her smile, he was mewling for her, strongly longing for the warm fur that fed him...

"I can't keep them Stonestar..."

Stonestar's surprised eyes made her step back, the gray tabby tom looked at her. Willowclaw swallowed. "The clan will know, later on. The tom, the looks like you, just smaller..." she murmured. Stonestar watched her silently, as Willowclaw tried to keep her tears away. She watched her three kits, mewling for their mother and couldn't help it. She lowered her head and murmured to them, guiding them with her nose to the warmth of her belly.

"No Willowclaw! You can come to Riverclan, no one will ask questions. Please Willowclaw, come with me with our kits, with our family" Stonestar's voice was breaking as he pleaded her to go with him. Willowclaw turned her head away, feeling her heart racing as she looked at Stonestar. She shook her head, feeling lightheaded. She awnsered.

"I can't. MY home is Shadowclan, my future is there...I won't go"

"Willowclaw! Think of your kits!" Stonestar begged, his green eyes were full of hurt and sadness as he looked at Willowclaw, nosing her shoulder he asked once more, his plead was awnsered by the wind as Willowclaw stood up, her chest was hurting she wanted to go with them, she wanted to raise her kits and be with Stonestar...but she couldn't. The plan didn't allow that, her heart wouldn't allow it, and her thrist for blood wouldn't either. She shook her head.

"No." she awnsered sharply, her gaze softened when she glanced at her kits. "Just..please keep their names.." She touched the she-cat with her nose. "She..is Frostkit" she murmured, licking the she-kit's head. She pointed with her tail to the gray tabby tom, she smiled. "His name will be Stormkit.." she murmured, she turned to the last kit, the white tom. She looked at Stonestar, remembering he had told her his warrior name had been Stonewhisper, she sadly looked at the little tom. "And he...will be Whisperkit" she said softly, looking up at Stonestar.

Willowclaw met her eyes with Stonestar, both sharing a glance that only star-crossed lovers could know as she parted away from him. Because both knew, that they would not be able to see each other again...and WIllowclaw would never see her kits, or maybe at gathering...or on patrols but they wouldn't love her...they wouldn't know her..Stonestar licked her cheek.

"I'll watch over them, grouchy.." he murmured sadly as he said good-bye. Willowclaw smiled sadly as she watched him pick them up.

"I hope you do, fish-stink" she murmured, she stayed there for the night, going back to bury her kits, going back to name her dead kits. Going back to grieve alone, to grieve sadly and silently for her dead kits, and for the kits she had chosen to give away. She wailed that night to the stars, and broke. WIllowclaw was left shattered...as she slept alone in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>So..uh :) Please give me a review<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey just wanted to ask, I want to do another story well I want to do ****_more _****stories, i've already got their plot but I really can't decide, I'll put their summaries at the end of the chapter :)**

**And Skystar: Thanks for your reviews, feel free to use names and descriptions i don't mind and No i didn't leave Windclan out, their leader is Smokestar :) and yeah i mess up a few times on the allegiances **

**Sunken of Maple: Uh well it happend to my cat :( she had six kits, but one was born or well aborted a few days earlier but it never moved I tried everything cause I had hopes of her, then when they were born two were dead, so I guess i based it off that**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw woke up, covered by a sheet of white snow. It didn't really make a difference on her white and gray stripes fur but it bothered she shook it off as she took in all that had happend the night before. She had named her two dead kittens, Mask-kit and Pebblekit and buried them, asking her mother to watch after them. She had not returned to camp, she couldn't.<p>

Remembering she had an apprentice to train, she stalked her way through the forest which was lit up by dawn light. She entered the waking camp in a stalk, her head lowered her tail lashing like always.

She sat by the fresh-kill pile, waiting for her apprentice to rise. When Shadepaw didn't leave the apprentice's den she entered, waking her up with a prod.

"Shadepaw" she said shortly. "Come on, we're going to train" the sleepy apprentice nodded.

"But Willowclaw it's just dawn! Couldn't I sleep a little longer"

Willowclaw glanced back at her, seeing her innocence filled eyes as they begged to sleep a little longer. She smiled half-heartedly, but shook her head.  
>"No a good warrior rises at dawn to please the leaving stars"<p>

She repeated the phrase her mentor had once told her, of course it was very different. Willowclaw had trained every day and night, in the day with Blackwhisker though she oftened had dozed off in his lectures about clan history or tactics, or any explanation, she just copied him and then asked during the night Rainstar to help her.

She saw Shadepaw nod from the corner of her eye.

"So you wake up at dawn to please Starclan" Shadepaw asked, the tireness of her voice going away.

Willowclaw was surprised at the question, she did not. Starclan wasn't for her very important, her mother rested there along with Daplekit and her other siblings. But they had done nothing to ever help, they had not even let her dream about her mother and if she dreamt about her she only dreamt about how the warmth of her body had dripped away as blood soaked her fur, as Honeyleaf watched her from behind offering confirting words to a six-moon old kit. For Starclan she didn't care much, she woke up at dawn because she could get things done, organize patrols, deal with the clan's problems, she woke up at dawn because when she was an apprentice if there was a day when she did not wake up at dawn then at night in the dark forest she was punished by Rainstar.

"Yes" she awnsered because she wouldn't take Shadepaw's innocence away, she would let her believe her that her ancestors protected her from every harm, and from the monsters in the place of no stars. "I do, so that Starclan is pleased with me"

"And so you can continue being a good warrior?" Shadepaw's curious mew asked.

Willowclaw nodded. "Mm Hm, that's right" she meowed back. What Shadepaw said next shocked her.

"Well then i'll wake up at dawn so I can be a great warrior just like you!" Willowclaw tried to keep the purr inside, but she couldn't as she purred at her apprentice. She chuckled, placing her tail on her shouldes. "Come on furball" she smiled, leading her to the stricking tree.

"Okay, show me you crouch for the Shade Circle Attack"

Shadepaw automatically pressed her stomach against the floor, one of her legs was streched forward the other close to her belly. Her hind paws were placed exactly alike just switched positions. Her tail was lashing slowly around, close to the floor every so often it rose against the pine needles. Her left hindpaw kicked up dirt, pine needles and seeds and quickly darted from her spot, and crouched again this time all her paws close to her belly, her tail was still lashing and on the flick of Willowclaw's tail she lashed her front paw and once again slinked forward. Shadepaw sat up, and puffed out her chest with pride.

"What was that?" Willowclaw snarled, Shadepaw flattened her ears making Willowclaw roll her eyes.

"Shadepaw your tail needs to be still unless you are leading the patrol, otherwise your tail needs to be kept still" Willowclaw said sternly. "Your belly when you do the outstretch crouch needs to be lifted otherwise when you move you'll alert your enemy, the close crouch is great"

Shadepaw sighed, and rolled her eyes, mimicking Willowclaw.

"Watch me" WIllowclaw said flatly as she repeated what Shadepaw had done, but better improved as she slid over the floor with out a sound, her tail was still, her crouch was perfet, she swipped the air with elegance and moved quickly the shadows offering her cover. She sat down after her last dart, and licked her chest and smirked at her apprentice.

"Now do that"

Shadepaw repeated the move several times before they changed the exercises from the complicated tactic to a easier swipe and duck move.

"Okay Shadepaw attack me" Willowclaw ordered, her apprentice nodded and launched herself on to Willowclaw, her both paws swiping at Willowclaw's face. The white and gray she-cat backed away quickly leaving her tortoiseshell apprentice to fall face down with her legs crossed on the pine needle floor. Willowclaw raised an eyebrow.

"Quicker Shadepaw quicker. One paw first the other two heart-beat laters, count. Listen to your heart, listen to the beats and count" she instructed. "and your weight should be on your hindlegs or you'll keep falling forward." she said.

Shadepaw nodded and swipped at Willowclaw once again, her paws lashing out rapidly one after the other. Willowclaw was impressed, but Shadepaw had still missed her ears and shook her head. "Faster"

Shadepaw tried again, and again until she finally touched lightly Willowclaw's ears. Willowclaw purred.

"Nice, now we add the duck, remember? Swipe, and then once all your paws are on the ground again step back flattening yourself against the floor" Willowclaw said as she stood once again like an oppenonent.

Shadepaw mocked what Willowclaw had taught her days ago, lashing her paws rapidly as they touched Willowclaw's ears and then slinking back, all her body pressed against the floor, Willowclaw made a 'tsk' noise with her mouth and before her apprentice could fully duck away lashed her teeth out, nipping softly Shadepaw's shoulder and with one paw grabbing hold of her front paws and pulling forward.

"YOu've got to be faster Shadepaw" Willowclaw said. "Or you'll get killed" she remembered what Rainstar had told her, and decided to teach it to Shadepaw. "One you've done the attack and you're going to duck, sheath your claws, it will make your sliding easier" Shadepaw nodded and they tried again, it worked, the tortoiseshell apprentice slid back faster than before and avoided being attacked by her mentor.

Willowclaw taught her apprentice some moves, like hooking her paw around a hind paw of her enemy and pulling and then digging her claws on the enemy's back, or a move that Rainstar had taught her. WIllowclaw showed Shadepaw the move, crouching and then pouncing on an enemy, pushing down their imaginary shoulders and doing a roll. She showed Shadepaw how to do it, but before they could continue they were interrupted by an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Hi Willowclaw! HI Shadepaw" Willowclaw flicked her tail in greeting at Larchpaw, and watched as Poppyfur enter the training part of the forest. Since so many apprentices had trained there, pine needles had been pushed away and only dirt was there.

"Hello Poppyfur" Willowclaw greeted, "Enjoying your mentorship?"

Poppyfur purred and glanced at her apprentice, who was chatting with Shadepaw. "Well... I was hoping for some time off before becoming a mentor again, and well Larchpaw..." the ginger she-cat's eyes narrowed. "We don't get along very well, she's too...Larchpaw." she added with a chuckle.

"I bet I can beat all the warriors, even Willowclaw" Willowclaw and Poppyfur glanced at Larchpaw's loud outburts. Poppyfur groanned.

"I'm sorry Willowclaw, she just loves to share all her thoughts. Never keeps something to herself" she said dryly.

WIllowclaw nodded and looked at Larchpaw who saw cleaning her chest.

"Kit it would do you well to keep your mouth shut" she snarled. "That way everybody's ears are kept safe from your mouse-brained ideas" she sneered, she heard POppyfur stiffle a purr and smiled.

"Come on Shadepaw, we're on the sunhigh patrol" Willowclaw led her apprentice away from the whinning cream apprentice and her ginger mentor. She patroled the borders along with Blackwhisker and Cloudsnare, teaching her apprentice the strengths and weaknesses of every clan.

They stopped by the thunderclan border, where Blackwhisker went to mark the border. They waited a few moment for Blackwhisker to come out, but he did not. Instead they heard a growl.

"Learn to keep your apprentices on _your _side" Blackwhiskers snarl made Willowclaw share glances with Cloudsnare as they padded to where their clan-mate was.

"Keep your hackles down Blackwhisker. Briarpaw made a mistake. Let her go"

Willowclaw emerged from the pine forest, her ice blue eyes narrowed into slits as she saw what was happeneing. A small brown tabby apprentice, maybe Shadepaw's age was cowering below Blackwhisker's paw which was set on top of her chest. A silver tabby with blue eyes warily watched the Shadowclan cats, and a dark ginger tom was next to the one and only, Eaglestar.

Willowclaw sneered as she pushed through. "Mistakes are made to pay. It is not our fault you do not teach your apprentices to not cross the border"

Eaglestar shot a glare at her, as her amber eyes flashed in anger. She waryly watched Willowclaw as she sat next to Blakcwhisker.

"Willowclaw" the white and brown leader dipped her head. "Give us back our apprentice"

Willowclaw looked at Blackwhisker for an explanation. "She was hunting on our territory"

"I was not! _My_ squirrel ran over the border! I've been tracking it since we set out on patrol!"

Willowclaw bent by the tabby apprentice and loudly stated. "In case your mentor has not taught you, once prey runs over the border it is no longer yours. or your clan's" she smirked at Eaglestar, as she signaled Blackwhisker to lift his paw of the cowering apprentice, who imidiatly dove for her squirrel and back to the safety of her forest. Willowclaw placed her paw on the squirrel, and with a sneer said.

"It's leaf-bare apprentice. It was killed on our land, our prey." she snarled, tugging the squirrel away and letting Shadepaw pick it up. "Thank you for your generous gift, I hope Eaglestar, you teach your apprentices to hunt on _your _ territory, because next time little Briarpaw won't be so lucky."

Eaglestar snarled. "Is that a threat?"

Cloudsnare was the one who awnsered. "It is a warning." he growled. Willowclaw nodded and led the patrol away, hearing a disgusted snarl from Eaglestar and a whimper from the tabby apprentice. They went back to camp, where she let Cloudsnare report the little...trouble. Sunstar nodded.

"Good" with that the cream leader disapeared from sight. Willowclaw looked at her apprentice. "Go give the elders that squirrel, and clean out their bedding after you're done you can go rest" she said as she made her way into her nest, laying down to sleep pushing away the thoughts of her dead kits.

She fell asleep quickly, only to wake up when the moon was high in place. She looked at the sleeping warriors, and made her way outside the den watching. A sudden movement made Willowclaw glance at the apprentice's den, it was Larchpaw leaving to go the dirt tunnel. Willowclaw flattened her ears, how was it Starclan had let a petty cat live and not her kits? But that wouldn't be much longer, she followed Larchpaw.

"Larchpaw" she mewed softly, the cream she-cat glanced worriedly at her.

"Willowclaw? What is it?"

Willowclaw shook her head. "Come, You are a great apprentice, I think some Thunderclan scum has entered the forest"

"Really? And you want me to come?" Larchpaw asked, her amber eyes wide.

"Yes, now come on. Or should I get another apprentice?" Willowclaw asked dryly.

"No! No! I'll go! I'm the best apprentice" Larchpaw said proudly, WIllowclaw begged to differ but said nothing as she led the apprentice out of camp by the dirt tunnel.

"Willowclaw are we there yet?" Willowclaw glanced back, they were in the middle of the pine forest, by the sun circle, where elders often went to soak up the sun. The pine trees tehre were short, smaller than in the rest of the shadowy forest and the sun was able to pass through. Elders and queens and their kits went there because it was a safe place and it was warm.

Willowclaw glanced at the half- moon and chuckled. "Of course, crouch." she ordered. "There may be a danger" she said, as she went behind Larchpaw. Making sure she wasn't glancing back she pounced, making a surprised Larchpaw squeak and glance back. "Willowclaw what are you doing?"

Willowclaw didn't awnser as she dug her claws into the apprentice's shoulders, but Larchpaw wasn't stupid and kicked up scratching Willowclaw's stomach, Willowclaw snarled.

"You piece of fox-dung" she snarled, and with her paw stricked Larchpaw's ear. She jumped off the hurting apprentice and attacked again, this time digging her claws into her back as she dragged her into the forest.

"Stop please Stop" Larchpaw's begging angered her more, as she raked her claws over Larchpaw's face and stomach, sneering at the crying apprentice.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" Larchpaw asked eyes full of tears as she tried to push Willowclaw away, the cream apprentice lashed her paws out franticly and one of her claws got caught on Willowclaw's ear making a rip in her white and gray ear, making a nick. Willowclaw's body was not free of scars, she had several on her legs and the mark of Fawndapple's claws on her thigh and now the stupid apprentice had nicked her ear.

"Because. You took everything" she said coldy, her voice eerily cold as Willowclaw lifted her paw and stricked LArchpaw's pretty face, leaving bloody cuts and marks. Willowclaw snarled and dipped her head as she went for the killing bite, she clamped on to Larchpaw's throat as the apprentice squirmed and then finally...stopped. Willowclaw flicked her ears and let go of Larchpaw's throat as she stepped back, watching Larchpaw's amber eyes glaze as her life was drained out of her. Willowclaw chuckled to herself, and dragged the she-cat over to a tree and left her there. She looked at her paws, seeing the cream fur stuck bewteen her claws she picked it all out slowly so no trace she had been with Larchpaw, she took out the fluffs of white fur Larchpaw had between her claws, she grabbed the white fur and buried it with a smirk.

She licked the wounds in her stomach, they weren't much, some small scratches she could clean with her one tongue. Only her ear hurt as it throbbed and blood poured slowly out of it. She shrugged it off as she headed back to camp, wiping away with her tail her set of pawprints making it seem LArchpaw had left camp alone. She entered through the dirt tunnel, unseen as she padded through the middle of camp and made her way to the moss nest, with a a sneer she smiled.

"I hope you like your present father"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please tell me what you think and what 'maybe' you'd like to see :)<strong>

**So here are the stories I'd like to make**

**Blue Leafs and Honeyed Petals: When two she-kits are born in shadowclan, one is ignored completly by their mother and spoiled by their father. Both she-cats grow up spoiled getting everything they want, they are close they protect each other and make sure the other one is okay but not because they care but because they need the other one alive so they can prove they are the better sister. Their competition makes turns from friendly to life-depending as cold threats are left in the air. A prophecy was given about the two sisters, one of them will bring nothing more than evil for the clan, because she will kill the light that shines that cat's path. **

**Rain can become a Storm: Rainpaw suffered too much, why her? Couldn't Starclan kill someone else's family? Make someone else's kits die? As Rainpaw's grieve turns to anger, her love to hate, her innocence turns to ambition an ambition that couldn't be controlled, because when Rain is mad she causes a storm, and that's what's coming to the lake. Rainpaw will be the only cat to ever conquer the whole forest, as she leads the four clans as one on on-going seasons. Killing kits that could be a danger, killings cats that don't obey. But it started with a small kit who had a family, a brother, a sister, a clan. She is not trusted by her clan-mates she is blamed for the death of her sister, she is pittied for the loss of her kits, and given sympathy for the loss of her family. Rainpaw has made dates with death for all of you, so beware when the sweetest, more innocent apprentice asks you to accompany her to the lake to see the moon.**

**Under darkness LIght rises: Rainstar's reighn has gone for many moons now, kits are now born under her leadership. When a medicine cat who is now a loner gives a family a prophecy that their kit's light will shine through the forest they know that they must join the resistance, that they must keep in secret the existence of this prophecy and train little Lightkit to be the best, and she is. Lightpaw is sure her brother will be just as good as her, but Snakekit is small, barely survived his first night and his parents often cast him away, but she doesn't. Lightpaw makes sure her little brother has everything, all her attention until a certain tom comes into her life, and Snakekit is once again cast away. But Rainstar sees potential in the young angry kitten, and decides to take him under her wing... searching for the kit of light, that the prophecy fortold. (i'll do this one after Rainstar's story)**

**Blood's Son: In the lake there was once a murderer, she was mercyless attacked every kit, apprentice, warrior or elder. Didn't care, she always left a present on her victim's body, a feather dipped in blood and therefore she was called throughout the lake: Bloodfeather, but her name was Redfish, a warrior of Riverclan she was a good warrior, went on patrol, chose her victims, murdered them at night, fell in love, and had kits. Finally she let the clans know SHE was Bloodfeather, the feared murderer of the clans...the clans united and captured her but Bloodfeather defended herself, and didn't let herself be killed, but once they took her kits she was devestated and a warrior was able to wound Bloodfeather without being attacked back. She was not killed, because her clan decided she needed to pay, so they dug a tunnel...with help of the other clans and made it deep enough to hold the she-cat, and she could not climb out, they covered the entrance of the tunnel hole with a rock, and everyday warriors pushed it aside and fed the murdurous she-cat, who screamed for her kit. Her kit? Yes...her kit. A tom, that luckly looked just like his father, and the clan leaders decided that no-one should know where he came from, he was merely called a loner's kit, and his clan welcomed the kit, because of his cheerfull additude, but a secret can only be kept for so long...**

**Don't Look You might See Something: Harekit and his siblings are born in Windclan, his father is deputy and his mother...his mother is the most hated she-cat in the clan. Her scarred face reminds everyone of her accident when she was a kit, her uglyness makes sure no cat wants to be her friend, she doesn't leave the nursery...ever, and is always hid inside the shadows. Harekit though doesn't mind, his mother is the most beautifullest queen around, and to him it doesn't make a difference your appreance. When he sees something he shouldn't he tells his mother, and then realizes his clan has more secrets than Starclan. His father is hiding something, something very very bad and Hareit scared doesn't tell anyone, until the treason begings to show, he along with his siblings and all the opossing cats are run out, out of the forest, by his father leaving Harepaw with his dying leader and no clue what to do next.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for my readers...if I have any... :) **

* * *

><p>"<strong>A<strong>re you sure?" the cream leader paced around her den, the dirt-burrow walls were wide enough so she could hold a meeting with her senior warrios. Sunstar's blue eyes glanced at the slender gray tabby, who was also pacing.

"Yes. The killer, the one who killed the Riverclan elder, the thunderclan warrior, the windclan apprentice who was just asking for herbs, the loner and her kits, Yellowfoot...he is here" Wildstorm hissed, as she flattened her ears. Wildstorm recalled the events of last night.

"Sunstar, one of our warrior is the cat that waits to strike. The one from the prophecy..." Wildstorm said worriedly, lashing her tail. Sunstar suddenly glanced up, fear in her blue eyes.

"Wildstorm. Do not share this with anyone, no medicine cat, not even your apprentice" Sunstar looked away. "I fear that if this cat is exposed, he will do much harm to the clans" she whispered. "Now tell me again what was it you saw?"

"A cat, he or she blended in with the shadows, better than any cat i've ever known, they didn't let the moonlight touch their fur, they hid in the shadows, it was like the shadows welcomed them, protected them and hid them as they murder the other cat, they attacked the other cat, and fought for a few minutes and then they killed the smaller cat, and left it there."

Sunstar lowered her head. "Do not alert the clan, see who is missing Wildstorm and tell me, and do not raise suspicions...this cat left camp unnoticed and came back and no one noticed, the shadows are on their side." she murmured. Wildstorm dipped her head and left the den.

Before the medicine cat left, she glanced over her shoulder. "...they're in the shadows...waiting to strike"

• •

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes as she saw Wildstorm talking with Sunstar, they were just outside Sunstar's den, and with their tails they pointed at the cats, as if counting them. Sunstar nodded and then disapeared once again into her den, Wildstorm glanced around camp and then went back to her den.

Willowclaw cursed at herself, last night had been half-moon. Wildstorm could have seen her, with a silent snarl she padded under the highbranch and glared at the cats.

"Dustwind, Shadowfang, Sootface and Shardclaw" she called to the warriors and realized it was an all tom patrol. "And Owlspot" she called, the white and brown she-cat walking over. "Hunting patrol, hunt by the green-leaf two leg place, i'll send another patrol into the forest" she ordered sternly, as the cats dipped their heads. Willowclaw held back a purr, she liked being able to give orders, although it would be better when she lead all the clans. With a slight shrugg she headed to the medicine cat den, her ear was sore.

"Willowclaw! Dear Starclan, what happend to you!?" LIllypaw's words did not surprise her, as Willowclaw sat down infront of the apprentice.

"There was a thorn in my nest" Willowclaw awnsered flatly, her tail twitched slightly back and forth as she waited for Wildstorm to appear, Lillypaw looking at her, wondering.

"She's not here. Wildstorm went to pick herbs" she heard LIllipaw's voice say, as the gray and white cat pranced around her, her head held high. "But i can help!"

Willowclaw nodded, watching how much LIllypaw had grown, so had her brother. Snarepaw was growing into a fine, Shadowclan warrior the shadows and shade favored him as he snuck around, and Lillypaw had grown too into a fine medicine cat, aswell as beautifull she-cat...

The gray and white she-cat headed into the den, slidding into the small tunnel that lead to the store of herbs, she came out with cobwebs.

"You don't have infection, and I don't think it'll get infected." Lillipaw said brightly, as Willowclaw lowered her head so the apprentice could wrap her ear in cobwebs.

"Did you really?"

Willowclaw glanced at Lillypaw. "Did what?" she asked softly, her ice cold voice shattering the silence that had been.

"Scratch yourself on a torn?" Lillypaw asked, Willowclaw raised her eyebrows and purred, though perhaps it may have sounded strained.

"Of course. Thank you Lillypaw" with that Willowclaw left shaking her head, as she passed some of the senior warriors she was surprised to hear a very intresting conversation, she settled with a mouse a few tail-lengths away.

"I heard she's in her last life!" a murmur said.

"When i was kit, she was already a deputy!" another mutter said, she recognized Tigerflower's voice and flicked her ears softly.

"No way! She can't be on her last life, Rockstar lived for too long!" another voice hissed, Frogear.

"Shut up! She's not on her last life! She lost like three lives in battles, one when she saved WIllowclaw and Darkpaw form the dogs" Willowclaw then remembered, narrowing her eyes.

When Willowclaw had been a kit, then called Willowkit and her brother Darkpaw, then Dark-kit they had sneaked out of camp, during their third moon, they had found a little tunnel that led out of camp and simply followed it, in that time Honeyleaf, Swifthare and Bluepetal were Willowkit's heros, the best warriors of the clan. She never questioned why her aunt was always so _nice_ to Swifthare, but as a kit sneaking out of camp was way more important. So in the huge pine forest, where their tiny paws were tired Dark-kit and Willowkit had decided to take a nap before going back to camp. Willowclaw could still remember the fear that was coursing its way through her body, tingling every hair on her pelt to stand on edge, as she sat huddled next to her brother infront of a mounstrous black and brown dog who looked like it was going to eat Willowkit and her brother but no! Before the dog could attack, Sunstar came in alone, without a patrol which was quite unussual and wierd, but she fought the dog off alone, and sadly recieved a blow that took one of her lives, Willowclaw and her brother had been so scared to think that because of them Sunstar was dead, they didn't know that she wasn't on her last life.

Willowclaw snapped away from her thoughts, away from the memory. She pitched in to listen once again to the talks..

"...and then so she could only four lives, because she also lost a life when she drowned"

"Yeah so that leaves her, wait. Three lives...bah! She's not on her last life Frogear and that's that!" she heard Tigerflower's hiss.

She heard Frogear's snort. "Of course she is. She's on her last life!"

"Who is?" the sudden cheery voice suprised Willowclaw and she glanced back to see who it was.

Lillypaw stood there, smiling sweetly as she expected the warriors to awsner.

"Sunstar" muttered a voice, it was non other than Shardclaw. Willowclaw narrowed her eyes as she stood casually, stretching and licking her fur.

"Oh...well she's not! She has to lives left!" the outburst from the apprentice made Willowclaw's heart jump, she narrowed her eyes. Lillypaw was sometimes too mouse-brained, Willowclaw snapped around her cold eyes digging into the apprentices' cheeky face.

"Lillypaw!" she growled, not glancing at the warriors. "That...is not to be discussed" she snapped. Willowclaw looked behind her, watching the warrior's amused and shocked faces. It was well-seen to be talking about a leader's lives. Her blue eyes were empty of any emotion as they stared at the three gossiping warrios, with a snort she looked at Lillypaw, herding her away with her tail.

A few fox-lengths away from them, Willowclaw turned her glare on Lillypaw. "Did your mentor not teach you, it is rude to talk about a leader's lives?" she said cooly

"Ummm...yeah...I'm sorry Willowclaw! I forgot!" Lillypaw's innocent gaze made Willowclaw take a step back, she huffed.

"Just don't" she snapped, turning away so she could start sending out the patrols.

* * *

><p>Lillypaw shuddered in her nest, shivering as the cold leaf-bare wind hit her small body. She was tucked into her den, her nest laying next to Wildstorm's. Lillypaw's green eyes snapped open, as she growled to herself.<p>

"How am i supposed to be confy..if you take up all the space" she grumbled to herself, padding a few steps away from her mentor and laying down, she looked at the moon, from the small hole in the stone cave, with a sigh.

"Starclan? What did you mean? With the prophecy? Are we in danger?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake her. She stood up again, and gave a small jump her paws hooking around the hole's edges, she lifted herself into the edge, sitting unbalanced on the small edge. Her white and gray fur blended perfectly with the snow covered stone.

The sudden noise of pawsteps made Lillypaw glance down, it was only the night guard. Lillipaw shivered thinking of the cold, Blodpetal had to sit through. With a sigh, the apprentice jumped back into the den laying down to sleep as far as she could from her mentor...

She found herself, when she awoke. In a familiar forest, as light shined through every where, from the leaves, the trees, the rocks everything! Even the pine trees gave light, well they didn't tecnacly give light...each object was sort of glowing. That was Starclan's efect.

"Hello Lillypaw"

Lillypaw glanced back, to see Cherryshade, Wildstorm's mentor. She smiled brightly.

"Hi Cherryshade" the apprentice glanced around, suddenly seeing someone she hadn't met before, she stared at the she-cat trying to figure out who she was. Like a toad jumping away from it's hunter, Lillypaw recognized the she-cat. It was Lightstar, the white and golden leader who had given Wildstorm and the other medicine cats the prophecy.

"Lillypaw, I am Lightstar. I come to warn you...you can not trust anyone!" Lightstar suddenly said, her worried mew alerting other starclan cats.

"You are a gifted medicine cat, Lillypaw. But you will have a dark future ahead of your clan, be carefull because of now you are the only one who can save Shadowclan!" Cherryshade blurted. "Be carefull Lillypaw! Because though Shadow nurtures us of Shadowclan, it also hides our most feared enemy." she kept on talking.

Lillypaw took a step back. "I'm meant to save the clan?"

"No. Not alone, but you must give hope in times of darkness before the morning dew is set otherwise Shadowclan will never be free!"

"But! Can't you guys just speak normaly?" Lillypaw whinned, she saw Cherryshade and Lightstar exchange amused glances as Cherryshade ran her ginger tail over Lillypaw's back.

"we must go now Lillypaw. Be carefull! Be patient, be aware!"

Lillypaw nodded as the Starclan cats began to disapear, of course she did not know they had other things to worry about...

••

Lightstar looked at Cherryshade. "DO you think so? Is LIllypaw brave enough? We don't even know if it truly is Willowclaw that will hurt the clans."

Cherryshade gave a sudden snarl. "I refuse to believe, that my great-niece is the murderer of all these clan-cates, loners, kittypets! There have been too many deaths! Kittypets, mothers, kits, apprentices! I refuse to believe my sister's granddaughter is behind all of this, Lightstar!" the ginger and white she-cat gave a cold growl, her ice blue eyes were alot like Willowclaw's only older, wasted with age.

"I'm not saying she is!" LIghtstar retored. "But she was being trained by Rainstar..."

"Well she's not anymore. More coward than your brother, was Willowclaw" the sudden raspy and eerie voice made the she-cat's jump. It was not hard to know whose voice was.

"Rainstar" Cherryshade growled, as her ginger fur stood on age.

Lightstar snarled as well, fluffing her golden and white fur.

"What do you want, Rainstar?!"

"I am no longer helping Willowclaw, if that's what you want to know. No, i've found a cat much better." the gray she-cat sneered, turning away with a slick smile on her face. Stupid Starclan cats, did they not realize they were being fooled, again and again? Of course Rainstar was mentoring Willowclaw, it was just Rainstar did not need to give any orders, she simply watched as Willowclaw took matters into her own paw...

* * *

><p><strong>:) Yes yes yes xD Lillypaw is going to play a good part in WIllowclaw's defeat...if she's defeated.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey :) Thanks for the reviews, they are very very very appreciated haha anyway hope you enjoy, the following chapters will be a little more...i don't know...**

* * *

><p>The silent blue sky watched down on the peacefull Shadowclan camp, as the snow and pines and stone gave it an awing look, the snow splattered onto the pine needles, making splotches against the green and gray of the stones. The wind seemed to sign a lullaby, that for Willowclaw was very welcomed after her hard day. It was the second night after half-moon, and there-fore the second night after Larchpaw's death.<p>

Shadowclan warriors, had been so worried about the hard-leaf bare and Mothheart's pregnancy and newborn kits, that _all_ apprentices had been realeased from their duties, the blizzards were too harsh for young cats, and so they were told to stay inside camp, preferably in their den. So it was not noticed why Larchpaw wasn't in camp...and Mothpaw was sick, white-cough and in Wildstorm's den, leaving her hip-joined sister to her business in this case... being dead. The other four apprentices, really did not take notice, Mothpaw and Larchpaw were much older than them, and didn't worry much about them.

The wind blew and shattered itself against the pines, and the soft mewling of Mothheart's newborn kits filled the nursery but nothing else. That was it, no other sound filled the sleep-stricken camp, the peacefulness gave the camp a beautifull glow, that was until the silence was shattered. By a yowl of a shrieking cat. It was the moon-high patrol, returning, but the yowl was from Springclaw as she raced into camp, her paws sending snow everywhere, her clan-mates followed behind, their heads lowered and their tails trailing. The yowl Springclaw had given, had made Willowclaw and the other warriors wake up, from their peacefull dreams.

"Sunstar! Sunstar! We've found Larchpaw's body! It was covered by snow, and she's _dead"_

Willowclaw's eyes springed open, her cold ice blue orbs taking up the whole space as her pupil narrowed into black slits. She stood up, glancing around at the warriors who murmured quietly between them.

"Stay here" she ordered as she neared the den's exit.

"What? WHy?" the countless protests made Willowclaw flatten her ears, defensivly.

"Because if you haven't noticed there is a storm outside, and one of our apprentices is dead! Until Sunstar says so you will stay here in the den, where its safe" she snarled, turning away from her preoccupied and glaring clanmates. She stalked out of the den, leaving her paw prints behind.

"Springclaw, what is you saw? Why didn't you bring Larchpaw's body?" Sunstar was asking the cream she-cat, who trembled in her spot.

"I-I... she was dead. She was laid against a tree, as if she had been sleeping an-and snow covered her. We couldn't bring her, there was-" the she-cat cut off as she looked into space.

"She was murdered Sunstar" Hareflower spoke up, her blue eyes digged into Sunstar's from where Willowclaw could see. "It is too much now! We thought you needed to investigate! You need to find the cat that murdered Yellowfoot, Larchpaw, Bluepetal and the one who took WIllowclaw's kits!" the angry former nursery queen snapped, her head lfted high.

"Or is it you can't anymore?" the agression in Hareflower's voice made WIllowclaw jump. Of course this was great, if Hareflower thought that the killings went on since her mother's death then so did the clan, Hareflower was a very respected cat and most of the warriors listened to her for whatever.

Willowclaw locked gazes with Sunstar, seeing anger flare into her eyes as the leader jumped down from the highbranch landing only pawsteps away from Hareflower, a snarl locked into her lips. Willowclaw decided she would help, herself that was.

The two she-cats growled and snarled, their fur bristling as they spat insults at each other.

"Sunstar" Willowclaw broke the tension. "I agree with Hareflower" SUnstar's glare suddenly jumped to WIllowclaw, as her lips curled into a snarl.

"I do not doubt of your strength or mental strength." with that she shot an icy glare that would make any cat shiver to Hareflower. "BUt i do believe, it is time to uncover the murderer that's killing our warriors" she continued, a small growing growl in her throat.

Sunstar's eyes narrowed aswell, as Willowclaw held the leader's stare her own glare making Sunstar look away, the leader flicked her tail beckoning Willowclaw to follow her.

"Come. We need to talk" she gave no more orders, as she disappeared into her den. WIllowclaw was about to follow her and turned back, with a short glare to the patrol she gave them the order Sunstar should have made, but out of anger hadn't.

"Hareflow, Take Springclaw into the medicine den, ask Wildstorm or Lillypaw for some poppy seeds, and the rest of you back to your nests" with that she stalked away, following Sunstar's trailing tail, as she entered the den, the leader sat next to Wildstorm glaring at Willowclaw.

"Willowclaw...I understand you want to know, who is killing our warriors, any good deputy would do that" Sunstar murmured, her gaze softening. "But.. Wildstorm fears it may be a cat of our clan"

The words hit Willowclaw like a stone, she had been seen. She didn't hear 'Wildstorm fears in may be a cat of our clan' she heard '_you were seen'. _Willowclaw felt like she was being slammed into a rock, her spine breaking and her bones shattering. She took a deep breath, knowing her shock of the news would be mistaken as not wanting to distrust her clan-mates. She took a deep breath and looked at SUnstar.

"How do you know?" she asked flatly, but her voice trembled.

"Willowclaw you are a great deputy, and I know you would never want to think like that of your clanmates." Sunstar murmured, Willowclaw shook her shoulders and turned her glare onto Wildstorm.

"What makes you sat that?"

"When i was on my way back fom half-moon, I saw a cat with a smaller cat i think they were fighting"

Willowclaw nodded, keeping her good deputy act. "So the smaller cat was Larchpaw, what makes you think that the other cat is inside our clan?"

"Because they were in our territory, in the middle of the night!" Wildstorm snapped.

Willowclaw rolled her eyes. "So?! It could've been a Thunderclan cat or Riverclan, or even a loner" she snarled,

"Our patrols wouldn't have-" Willowclaw cut off Sunstar's meow.

"Our patrols? Sunstar! Our patrols are so freezing and underfed they can't do the whole round of the territory, because they would freeze to death! and there are no guards at the borders, only scent marks! what makes you so sure a Thunderclan warrior wouldn't have crossed that?" she snarled.

"Because i'd rather question another clan's loyalty to the Warrior Code, than to question my own Clan's loyalty to the clan!" she said in a snarl, as she realized she had raised her voice... a lot.

"Willowclaw is right Wildstorm..." Sunstar murmured

Wildstorm suddenly glared at Sunstar. "So you no longer believe me?!"

"I believe you were confused Wildstorm." Sunstar stated. "misguided by the prophecy"

"The prophecy that Starclan gave me?" Wildstorm growled. Willowclaw rolled her eyes at the silver tabby, turning her attention to Sunstar.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Go to the sun circle, that's where Springclaw said they found the body. I'll calm down the clan, i'll speak in the warriors den, apprentices and Queens will not know until we know who killed her. I want you to look, for fur, or scents or anything that could trace back to the killer" Susntar gave her order with a loud and stern voice, dismising Wildstorm and her with a flick of her tail.

Willowclaw raced out of camp, determined to not be found out. She killed Larchpaw, Willowclaw shook her head. She wasn't going to let suspicions arise, no the clan wouldn't turn on each other, that would be too much trouble. Instead of heading to the sun circle, Willowclaw made her way to the Shadowclan border, wiping away her trail with her tail.

She looked at a patch of ferns, rolling in it before crossing the border. She sniffed at one of the bushes, they stunk of Thunderclan.

"Blaagh!" Willowclaw spat, grimacing as she bit off some leaves, and branches taking the scent of Thunderclan with her, as she was biting one of the branches a familiar voice scared her.

_"uuh... guilty Willowclaw?" _Willowclaw snapped her head around, only to see Rainstar, her dark-forest mentor stood there a sneer on her face.

"Oh Shut up." she snarled, continuing to bite off the branches.

"_I thought I taught you to kill silently, without being noticed" Rainstar hissed._

Willow spat at her former mentor, unsheathing her claws as she took the branches in her mouth and walked away from her.

_"LIsten up Willowclaw! You better start thinking more, or you're going to blow it" Rainstar snarled. "And then I Wo- I mean YOU won't rule the clans" Rainstar hissed yet again._

Willowclaw flattened her ears to her skull, lashing her tail before going back to wipe her paw steps. She made her way to Larchpaw's body, Springclaw and her patrol had already brushed the snow of her body. Taking each scent-marked branch she rubbed it over the dead apprentice's body, Willowclaw had planned to depend solely on the scent, but when she saw than in many of the branches there were furs of diferent cats. With a soft sneer on her face, Willowclaw gently but the orange fur stuck in one of the branches and stuffed it between Larchpaw's claws, she took a clumb or gray fur and also stuffed it into the rest of her claws, she took some of the gray fur and rubbed it all over her body, and near her mouth, so it would be perfect.

_"my My you are smart" _Willowclaw snapped around to Rainstar sneer.

"SHut up, you piece of fox-dung" she snarled at the gray she-cat, who merely chuckled.

It was Willowclaw's turn to chuckle. "Because if I chose not to follow your plans, then you won't get anything! I'll warn WIldstorm and all the rest of the medicine cats so Starclan can control you" she sneered, she took a step forward towards Rainstar her eyes narrowed in slits.

"Who ever said **_I_ **wanted to rule?" with a snarl, she leapt lunging at Rainstar and giving a growl as she pinned the fading she-cat down.

Rainstar once again snarled, but did nothing to defend herself. "You-" she started but Willowclaw cut her off.

"I want to rule because_ **I** _want to, because of _**my** _ambition, not yours Rainstar. I'm not a little petty apprentice anymore, so back off" she growled, stepping off the spitting she-cat. She heard Rainstar curse at her from between gritted teeth as she left.

WIllowclaw breathed deeply, her leader would want to see this...her fabulous piece of work.

"come on Larchpaw, i think...no one misses you." she stated to the dead cat, taking hold of the freezing scruff as she lead her back to camp, she entered the tunnel backwards, not facing the gathering clan as they yowled their protests to Sunstar.

"Sunstar" Willowclaw's voice hushed the rest of the clan, as she stood next to the dead cat. "I've...discovered some pecular things.." she spoke, choosing her words wisely as she ran her gaze through every cat, she locked gazes for a moment with Swifthare as grief filled his eyes.

"She has thunderclan scent all over her, and she has fur in between her claws that smell exactly like Thunderclan" she continued, her cold voice filling the camp. "You may want to see it yourself." she added.

The cream leader nodded and sprung from the highbranch as she marched past the gathered cats, with her head high and tail lashing. Sunstar lowered her head to sniff at the body, recoiling at once then lowering her head again, to see the fur between her claws. The clan waited, as the moon shone above them, lighting the cold night, the still silence was interruped by a loud snarl, that came from Sunstar's mouth.

"Thunderclan" she growled, looking at Willowclaw who nodded.

"What will we do?" she murmured to her leader, who had already padded away. Sunstar scurried back up the high-branch.

"Swifthare, Bluepetal, I'm sorry for your loss...Larchpaw was a great apprentice, the clan will miss her... and mourn her." Sunstar spoke, like a true leader she stood in the dead of the night with snow falling onto her back as the wind blew back her fur. Willowclaw knew that would be her some day, and that the mouse-brained of her clan mates would look at her with those awe-filled eyes, and admiration filling their stupid eyes.

"It is clear, Thunderclan attacked our apprentice" Yowls erupted from the base of the tree, snarls and growls and insults.

"We have to attack!"

"Larchpaw didn't deserve it!"

"What's the problem with those leaf-eating kittypets?"

"She was a sweet apprentice!"

"The kits were young!"

"Our deputy was murdered!"

"Thunderclan must pay!"

The angry yowls of her grieving clan-mates were a lullaby to Willowclaw's ears, a yowl silenced the cats.

"We will attack, but tonight...we will mourn for our clanmates...for all those who were taken" Sunstar looked at Willowclaw as sypmathy clouded her eyes, Willowclaw shurgged it off. She didn't need anyone's sympathy. "For all who were killed brutaly" Sunstar added.

"Tomorrow at Sunfall we attack" the yowl of Sunstar's battle cry made the clan cheer. "Sleep well, kits are not to be taken out of camp, apprentices will fight in the battle be warned for it will not be pretty" Sunstar yowled to her clan, as she disapeared into the darkness of her den, leaving Willowclaw to her thoughts as she made her way to her den, an eerie smile played on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How'd you like it? I'm actually excited because this is when it starts intresting. Please leave a review :) or don't, anyway thanks for reading!<strong>

** I'm going to put a short excerpt from the proulouges (Or how I imagine them) of the stories i mentioned before, please please please tell me which one you'd like more. They're actually other summaries **

**Blue Leafs and Honeyed Petals: **

The she-cat felt the small drizzle in her back as she ran, taking leaps through the forest, side by side as a cat totaly diferent mocked her moves. They moved like wind and river, they were never a step behind, left, right, left, right. The she-cats ran through the forest, each setting their paws at the exact same time as the other. They moved quickly, the shadows hiding them as they ran. Their gazes darted from side to side, as they gracefully slowed their pace. Taking steps foward, each at the same time, cordinated, like shadows they moved into the camp. Nodding to each other, they sprang from their spots leaving their sister's side, their clan ran behind them entering the thorn protected Thunderclan camp, Shadowclan scent filling the camp...the two sisters were reunited as a battle cry was given as they fought hip by hip, shoulder by shoulder, claw by claw battling an angry Thunderclan tom...those two sisters go by the name of Bluepetal and Honeyleaf... and their story, my kits, goes way back... back to a time when a She-cat was giving birth to her first litter of kits...

**Rain can Become a storm:**

Soft golden light filled a nursery, as many Thunderclan cats came in to see the deputy's kits. Three mewling kits, all beautifull as wriggled and mewled. One of the she-kits, a small gray kitten with two dark gray stripes running through her body had unsheathed her claws, and was swiping feebly at the moss. The other cats and Queens purred at the cute act, murmuring how she was already a fighter, little would they know that cute act would be repeated times and times again...on a cat's throat. The purring queen nuzzled her kits, as she named each one, naming the 'fighter' Rainkit...as the rest of the cats murmured their congratulations...little did they know that the cute kitten who killed butterflies outside the nursery and killed the rabbit on her first outing...would become the most feared and powerfull cat of all times, because for her there was no difference between enemy and prey.

**Under Darkness Light Rises:**

"Light will bring hope into the darkness of the rain... star...star-cro...snake...the sssn...will also rise.." Whitefang shook the dying elder tom, as he murmured his last words into the white tom's ears, a prophecy the tom had said he needed to give Whitefang a prophecy, one that _she_ already knew. She, was Rainstar. The leader of the Empire, her camp was in the island and cats were still devided into their clans, only they were not ruled anymore by four leaders but by one and they were watched all the time by her guards, and they all paid their respects to her, Rainstar. Every queen had to take her kits to Rainstar, so the powerfull leader would decide if one of them could be her heir. So far she had chosen none, but Whitefang wouldn't let that mouse-hearted piece of fox-dung take a look at his newborn kit, no. Now, there had been rumours that Rainclaw was searching for _the kit, _the kit from the prophecy that would tear her reign down. Whitefang sighed as the tom's blue eyes glazed over, before the tom had collapsed he had told him, that the prophecy was about his kit, about Lightkit... Whitefang and Leafbird had named her that because she had been born in the first ray of light that had entered the den. He slithered into a den right outside the nursery of Thunderclan, knowing that if any guard found out, he, his mate: Leafbird, and his daughter would be killed and reported to Rainstar as looked at his mate. "We've got to hide her, no one can know. We'll take her to Rainstar" Leafbird's meow made his head snap up. "She won't see anything in her, she's weak Whitefang we both know it, she won't want her dead or hers"

**Blood's Son:**

There was once a cat, who entered territories without question and without mercy murdered her victims. She chose them out in a gathering, and the only hint she left was a feather of a bird soaked in her victim's blood. She was called Bloodfeather... and she caused battles and fights throughout the clans, without really caring because that was her night patrol... and in the day. She was the best fisher of Riverclan, always giving the elders the biggest catch she had, and making sure the kits were not bored. Oh yes, Redfish that was her name, was the perfect warrior and the most skilled murderer, because she did not mind killing, it gave her pleasure, she did not feel guilt...not a single drop. But she too was a cat, and she fell soon for a cat that would have been her victim, he was a Thunderclan cat who had only wanted pleasure, and oh pleasure Bloodfeather had...after she killed him. But she was expecting his kits, and she kitted in the nursery of her clan, giving birth to a tom that looked exactly like his father. Redfish loved her kit with all her heart, but before he could turn a moon old she gave herself up, after killing all of Windclan's kits, she didn't quite give up she was found and the clans attacked her, but she was a skilled killer and murdered many cats, but she was only one. They caught her, and Riverclan told the rest of the clans they would killer because she was their warrrior, but they didn't. What more pleasure could you give her, because being killed would only be a luxury... she was dug a prison, were they carefully lowered her, there was one way to get in, through the tunnel that the leader of Riverclan ordered be built, it was only for special ocassions, it was built only if they needed to talk to Bloodfeather, a large boulder was put in the hole's entrance covering the tunnel, and the large prision built was covered by another stone that allowed some sunlight to entered the dark place. Bloodfeather yowled to the skies the name of her kit, yowling and wailing for them to give the kit back...but the kit was being sheltered, because of fear he too would grow to be a murderer, the clan showered him in love told him his parents died protecting him from a fox, and he was spoiled by every cat...but a secret can't be kept forever and little Reedkit is bound to find out who really is his mother.

**Don't Look You Might See Something**

A number of cats huddled next to each other, whispering as the wind blew back their fur, a scarred she-cat watched silently from her mate's side, as she turned away. She didn't want to do this, but...he he had treated her so well, he was the only one, he defended her, he loved her, or atleast that's what he said. It didn't matter though, she knew he cared about her, even though he forced her to do terrible things...she sighed, licking her chest before leaving with her mate, back to the warriors den, back into the dark ridden corner, where no-one could see her face... her kits would hate her...would be ashamed of her...would not want to know of her...no she did not want the kits she was expecting, but he had made that part of the deal...


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p>A ginger tail was leaving the border, murmuring and chatting with her clanmates. Willowclaw recognized the fur, it was the fur she had stuck in between Larchpaw's claws. Willowclaw waited a few minutes, the minutes it took for the sun to set. She looked at her clanmates and with a nod, stepped over the invisible border. It was past sunset, and Shadowclan was ready to attack.<p>

As they treaded through the snow covered undergrowth, holding back hisses and snarls, Willowclaw and the rest of her clanmates knew they were not able to be so silent in so much roots and bramches and undergrowth, the brambles snug at their feets, and thorns brushed and poked their pelts. Willowclaw squinted trying to find a clear way through the dense forest to get to the Thunderclan camp, as they reached another set of bramble bushes Willowclaw raised her tail so her patrol would stop.

"Geez! How does Thunderclan even wa-" as Shadowfang started coment, Willowclaw curled her lips and stashed Shadowfang's mouth with her tail. She turned around, glaring at her patrol, specially at Shadowfang.

"Shut up! We don't know if Thunderclan has night guards or a night patrol" she half-hissed, half-whispered.

"As if they'd be so smart" Dustwind murmured. Willowclaw hissed, shutting them all up.

She opened her mouth to scent, as did the others, with her tail she ppointed to the direction they were going. Like true Shadowclan cats, they slinked hiding through the shadows and as Willowclaw looked back, she felt a surge of pride of her clanmates which ofcousre she quickly pushed away, many shadows slinked from tree to tree, showing up only for a moment then disapearing into the darkness again.

Willowclaw stopped once they were infront of the bramble barrier, the shadows concealed everything including them. She crouched to the ground and whispered softly.

"Adderfur, make sure the guard is silent."

"How?" the tortoiseshell whispered back, her blue eyes glazed in fear

"I don't know" Willowclaw hissed. "just silence him, stuff your tail in his mouth, moss something" she whispered. Willowclaw glared at her as the she-cat slipped inside, a short squeak was heard but nothing else, WIllowclaw nodded and slipped inside the camp, hiding against the shadows. The moon was already in the sky, it wasn't totaly dark yet but WIllowclaw could hear the snores of warriors. Willowclaw had already planned this with her patrol, so they split up she and Dustwind made their silent way to the Warriors den as Shadowfang stepped beside what they assumed to be the apprentices' den and Skyflower stepped infront of what smelled strongly of herbs. With a silent nod, all the cats yowled their battle cry, Adderfur let the guard who was a white and gray tom stand and he didn't hesitate to yowl, as the rest of Shadowclan poured in.

"Shadowclan's attacking!"

Willowclaw didn't wait for the warriors to attack, instead she slipped inside the den and raised her claws grabbing hold of a tail and dragging it back. Willowclaw soon realized that she was not in the warriors den, and that she was in the nursery. A spitting tabby queen faced her, protecting some new born kits. Her kits...Dewkit...Bluekit...Dapplekit...and maybe it had been Thunderclan.

A sudden rage entered Willowclaw as she bit down on the queen's shoulder, as the queen who was heavier than her bowled her over and they rolled out of the den.

Willowclaw gave the queen a blow to the head, and slipped away. She scanned the camp, watching the tabby she-cat scamper into the nursey.

Willowclaw felt head her being slammed into the floor, she lifted her head and glared at her attacker. WIllowclaw snarled as she squirmed under her attacker's weigh. She lifted her hind paws and gave the tom a few earned scracthes. It was her turn to pin him down, her claws digging into his shoulders, and her back paws on the ground. The tom snarled and tried to snip at her shoulders, and finally pushed her off, making her rear onto her hind legs.

She snarled as she and the warrior, who she recognized as Rocktail, circled around each other. Willowclaw glared.

"kittypet" she spat as she pushed herself off the ground, tackling Rocktail as they tumbled around. Willowclaw bit down on his shoulder, yowling in pain as he dragged his claws over her flank. Rocktail made sure her face didn't go free of scratched and lashed out at her head, Willowclaw ducked and lashed out instinctivly at his head, shredding his ears as he snipped.

Willowclaw pushed him off, what was the wrong with her? With a snarl she swiped at his legs, pulling them out from under him and making his chin hit the floor very hard, Willowclaw took the chanse and lashed out, paw after paw shredding his neck and ears. Rocktail pushed himself up, snarling as he lashed out at Willowclaw, the white and gray she-cat ducked away and lashed out her head but the move went wrong as her jaw conected with his lashing paw. Willowclaw hissed and cuffed the tom on the head, making sure her claws ripped away his fur. Willowclaw and the tom engaged in a fur ripping, fang baring, claw tearing battle. Willowclaw ended up thrown on the floor, as the tom fled to the medicine cat den, and Willowclaw turned her attention to a hissing she-cat. When she saw, her eyes widened as she saw a small tortoiseshell trapped under the black she-cat's claws, it was Shadepaw.

Willowclaw jumped on to the she-cat's back, digging her claws deeply into her fur and skin watching as the scarlet blood tinted the black fur. Willowclaw was thrown off the bucking she-cat as she looked to Shadepaw who stood, impressed her mentor had saved her. WIth a growl, Willowclaw lashed out to the she-cat but the black cat had leaped and the strike went her attacker's underbelly, leaving four bleeding claw marks as she fell on top of Willowclaw. The gaping mouth of the she-cat told Willowclaw she would probably die as she pushed her off and rushed to Shadepaw.

"Fight some apprentice, don't deal with warriors" she growled as she scanned around the camp, watching for any cat that needed help.

A cream and brown ball of cats made her turn her head. It was Sunstar and Eaglestar fighting, she narrowed her eyes as she realized SUnstar was loosing. She stepped back, crouching so she wouldn't be trampled by the fighting cats. She bobbed her head up and down, looking past the swipes and blows, as she saw Eaglestar and Sunstar engage in a deadly battle. She narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't put it past the brown and white leader to take _both_ of Sunstar's lived. Willowclaw didn't care if Eaglestar took one of her lives, she just made it easier, but the last life was hers. When she saw Eaglestar raised her paw to strike, what seemed to be a killing strike she raised her head watching curiously before a white and gray tabby popped up infront of her, hissing. Willwclaw could recognize this cat, it was...Featherstone? STonefeather? Silverfeather? NO, it was Grayfeather.

Willowclaw reared back on her hindleg, bringing down her claws down Grayfeather's face. Her claws had raked over her face and her eyes, leaving the she-cat blinded as blood filled her eyes. Willowclaw snarled, she needed to get to Eaglestar and Sunstar. She gave Grayfeather a few more blows to her face, nicking one of her ears. A deep growl rumbled in Willowclaw's chest as she recieved a cutting lash on her chest from Grayfeather. With a snarl she bit down on Grayfeather's throat not deep enough to kill her, but enough to scare her. She leapt past the fighting cats, giving swipes to several warriors and knocking away an apprentice as she made her way to Sunstar and Eaglestar.

She stood about two tail-lengths behind her, as the battle went on behind her. The nursery was being attacked by Nighttail and Honeyleaf adn being guarded by the same white she-cat Willowclaw had fought and a ginger warrior.

Willowclaw realized Shadowclan and Thunderclan warriors were too busy fighting to notice her, or their leaders. She crouched not wanting to be seen as she hid in the shadow of a ledge. Sunstar and Eaglestar were still fighting, because it seemed Sunstar had not given up so easily, but Eaglestar being younger and stronger had the upper paw and a strong bite to Sunstar's throat ended the battle, Eaglestar stood above the squirming cat. It was obvious Eaglestar knew that Sunsar was not on her last life.

Willowclaw crouched as she watched Eaglestar bend down to the eye-glazing leader, the brown and white leader was scared Willowclaw could smell it from her spot as Eaglestar prodded Sunstar's body. That's when Willowclaw sprang from her hiding spot, landing on Eaglestar's back as she snapped on to her scruff or neck. Eaglestar, surprised by the sudden attack, wildly thrashed her head around looking for her enemy. Willowclaw's side was crushed as Eaglestar dropped to the side, but Willowclaw had been trained by a dark forest...leader. She sunk her teeth into Eaglestar's shoulder and bit down as Eaglestar yowled and got up, ready to attack Willowclaw, who had quickly stood up and was now snarling at the leader. Willowclaw dodged away from a blow to the head, but couldn't dodge as Eaglestar hooked her paw around her paws and pulled, making her trip forward. Willowclaw stood quickly, not giving Eaglestar anymore time to attack. She curled her lips, baring them into a snarl as she gave Eaglestar a blow to the head. Willowclaw darted from her spot, back to the shade of the ledge. Willowclaw used the shadow of the ledge to her advantaje, making Eaglestar fight in darkness, with a growl Eaglestar lashed out at empty air causing Willowclaw to sneer. The leader couldn't see aswell as her in darkness and kept throwing empty strikes as Willowclaw circled her, making a tap with her claw before she moved again, she had the leader confused and dizzy but Willowclaw had recivied a pair of good blows when she hadn't moved quickly enough, and she could feel her flank bleeding as she winced and crouched pawsteps away from Eaglestar who thrashed her body around looking for Willowclaw. She pounced on the leader, her claws digging into her chest, closer to her neck than should be. She pinned the leader to the floor, ignoring the stinging pain of her underbelly as Eaglestar raked her claws over her stomach, going again and again. Willowclaw yowled loudly, and yowled again and again, her claws digging deeper into Eaglestar's chest, finally the cat's stopped fighting.

"Eaglestar has taken a life of Sunstar" she yowled, as she scanned the unfamiliar and dark camp she realized Shadowclan was winning. "And Thunderclan has taken enough of our clan mates" she shouted, her voice cold and unforgiving as she kept pressing down her paw on Eaglestar's chest, she could see Sunstar and watched as the leader opened her eyes, starting to breath shallowly she hushed, watching the cream and white leader stand up, glance around and then yowl to her clan.

"Thunderclan has been warned, Eaglestar. Keep your warriors in your side of the border" the angry leader sounded like a cobra waiting to bite. "Or it will not be only your clan that pays!" she snarled, as if on cue Nighttail and Honeyleaf held up two kits one was white with black paws the other a dark fiery ginger with a white paw. "Shadowclan, we're leaving!"

Sunstar with that started to walk slowly, the moon was already high in the sky and it was nearer to Dawn than to Dusk. Willowclaw dragged her claws over Eaglestar's body and then leapted over her, a sneer on her face, as she followed her racing clan mates out of camp. As she walked, she saw a sandy apprentice whimpering next to the body of a black she-cat, the black she-cat's stomach was cut open in four slashes Willowclaw sneered proudly, after all it was her job.

Willowclaw walked silently away, Shadepaw finally stepping back to her side, her head lowered. When the tortoiseshell raised her head, Willowclaw saw, the black she-cat had left a deep wound in Shadepaw's chest near her neck, where blood was pouring. Willowclaw growled and set her tail on her apprentice.

The black cat had paid, and Willowclaw had her fun. But all fun comes with a price...right?

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for your reviews**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw finished giving orders to the warriors as she left the spot beneath the highbranch. A half moon had passed since the battle with Thunderclan had passed and the gathering was tomorrow. It was about time for Snarepaw's ceremony but since Sunstar had lost a life and Wildstorm had been trailing after her ever since leaving Lillypaw to do everything the whole clan was depending on Willowclaw and the medicine cat apprentice.<p>

She glanced at Shadepaw who was gladly playing around with her sisters in the snow. Willowclaw decided to leave her and go visit Mothheart and her kits that had been born around a half moon back. They had opened their eyes a few days ago and so in order to be 'loyal' and 'caring' and 'loving' about the clan she was obliged to go.. She stalked slowly to the nursery, trying not to wince.

Willowclaw yanwed as she slinked through the tunnel of the nursery, padding over to Mothheart who was nuzzling her kits.

"Hey Mothheart" Willowclaw whispered, looking down at her kits. She was met by a wriggling she-kit who was exactly like Mothheart but instead of black and white she was white and black.

"Willowclaw" Mothheart purred, smiling tiredly at her. Willowclaw plastered a smile to her face and forced herself to purr or well didn't force herself it sort of came since she actually liked kits.

"What's her name?" she asked softly. Mothheart looked up at her smiling.

"she is Snowkit and the other one is Toadkit" Mothheart purred. The other kit was a dark tabby tom kit with black paws and white muzzle, his blue eyes already drifitng into a bright amber.

Willowclaw smiled. "Frogear is the father?" she half asked half stated

Mothheart nodded but didn't really pay attention to that, she was focused on nuzzling her newly eye-opened kits to her belly.

"They're beautifull Mothheart" WIllowclaw murmured, meaning it.

She smiled at Mothheart once again before leaving the nursery. She looked the highbranch as Wildstorm entered hurridly. She narrowed her eyes, suspicios of what was going on there. She slinked over, quietly. Her paws brushed the snow softly as she left her pawprints in the snow, her tail lashed above her; but no warrior noticed nor anyone since there was always that had to be done, specially in leaf-bare.

She stayed a few pawsteps away from Sunstar's burrow, pricking her ears to hear. The shadows of the pines that surrounded the camp concealed her well, she could still be seen but not from Sunstar's den.

"Sunstar! You have one life left, had it not been for Willowclaw and you would've been dead!"

"YEs and Willowclaw would've taken my place!"

"But she trusts the clan too much! She won't listen to the prophecy!"

"Thunderclan did it! Wildstorm you have to let go. The shadow in the prophecy is not in Shadowclan! Maybe its shadow as in night!"

"Sunstar I know what Starclan said! All the other clans do too! As thunder breaks...Thunderclan! And River overflows...Riverclan! The wind sings a saddening song...Windclan! But Shadoe be warned for the one that sheds blood hides in your path waiting to strike...us! Shadowclan!"

Willowclaw flattened her ears at the arguing between Wildstorm and Sunstar, that was the prophecy which Wildstorm had talked about...Willowclaw narrowed her eyes. Was she the shadow waiting to strike?

Another breakout of the fight snapped Willowclaw of her thoughts, she heard a couple of insults and curses as she padded forward being greeted in the entrance of the den by a very angry and spitting Wildstorm. Sunstar followed soon after her eyes narrowed angrily and worriedly as she looked at Willowclaw.

"Willowclaw is something wrong?"

The gray and white she-cat shook her head. Willowclaw knew better than to let her leader know she had heard that. "No." she awnsered flatly.

"Then what is it?" Sunstar's impatience made Willowclaw's claws itchy. "I have a border patrol to go to, Willowclaw"

Willowclaw resisted clawing her leader's eyes out as she nodded. "Yes I know. I'm going hunting" she said dryly. "I need to clear my head" she mewed.

Sunstar nodded and flicked her tail, dismissing her. Willowclaw stalked away from Sunstar, and headed into the forest ready to hunt as her claws itched to kill.

• • •• •• •• •• •• ••

Willowclaw licked the blood of her claws, spitting it out on to the snow. She looked at the dead rabbit, bending down to see it's red glazing eye. She narrowed her eyes, picking up the skinny rabbit in her jaws, the rabbit was small still a young creature and it had strayed from the forest so she had taken her chances and killed it. She went a little farther away digging for the mice she had caught, she sighed looking up at the darkening sky. It was past sunset and she hadn't returned to camp since before Sunhigh. She had been hunting _all _day and still Starclan had only managed to grant her a skinny rabbit, a mice, a lizard and an old- no ancient crow. Even though she had only caught three pieces of prey considering the harsh leaf-bare it had been she wasn't ashamed. The snow didn't help and neither did the rotten smell of Thunderclan scent marks.

She grabbed the mouse's tail and the rabbit in her mouth and tucked the crow beneath her chin as she made her way through the pine forest.

"Need help?" the laughing purr of Shadowfang made her freeze in her tracks. Although she barely spoke to him and only gave him orders for patrols and such she still felt heartache when she saw him. She spat the rabbit out of her mouth and looked up at him coldly her glare burning into his warm green eyes.

"No." like the answer she had given Sunstar earlier that day her answer was short and flat, not to mention cold and icy. She picked up the rabbit again and continued walking.

"You know you don't have to be...like that all the time" she heard Shadowfang snap. "I've seen you train with Shadepaw, a quarter week ago when she was on night schedule. You were nice to her" he said dryly padding after her.

Willowclaw dropped the rabbit again. "Yes. I'm very fond of Shadepaw and I care about her" she said icyly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Willowclaw" suddenly Shadowfang's head tilted. "What happend...to yours and Stonestars" he snarled the name. "kits?"

Willowclaw felt her heart grow heavy with the memories. "They were still born" she lied.

"I'm sorry.." Shadowfang was standing next to her and Willowclaw rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked in a snarl.

"Why did you change?" the question made her freeze, but she had the answer to it. She although she loved Shadowfang and Stonestar...although she after some moons realized she loved Shadowfang more, needed to let go or her plan would never be acomplished. She had let go of Stonestar when she gave him her kits, it was time to part from Shadowfang.

"I guess it's not nice seeing the cat you love with kits"

"You had a mate too Willowclaw, and forbiden. And you were expecting too"

Willowclaw let her hackles rise as she snapped. "Yes, a mate I no longer see. And kits I no longer have. They weren't born, shouldn't you be happy?" she snarled watching as his eyes filled with hurt. "Now let me be. I think Adderfur is waiting for you." she glanced over her shoulder before picking up the rabbit. "and I have important things to do"

With that she left not glancing back to see the broken tom, she let the tears pool up in her eyes as she crossed through the pines. When she arrived in camp she left the prey there and made her way to her nest, and as she curled up she let some tears slip. After a few minutes she felt warmth next to her, it was Shadowfang but he had curled the other way not facing her. As she blinked her eyes open she realized it hadn't been a few minutes but hours and the moon was high in the sky. She wondered what Shadowfang had been doing out so late. Feeling restless she picked her way through her clanmate's paws and slipped out of the den, deciding to take a walk in the forest.

•• •• •• •• •• •• •• •

Lillypaw woke with a start, glancing around the den she noticed that WIldstorm had a wheezing sound to her breathing. Lillypaw narrowed her eyes, Wildstorm wasn't the only one. After the battle with Thunderclan more than one cat was coughing and sneezing, poor Mothpaw had just got out of the medicine cat den after being sick with greencough for a moon or so. Lillypaw sighed, it was about time her brother, Snarepaw and Mothpaw became warriors. She yawned looking at the moon from the hole on the roof, she pushed herself off the ground once again like nights before this one, hooking her paws around the openings edges and drawing herself up there. She carefully balanced herself in the edge as she sat. She had spent several nights like this, since the dream from Starclan, she closed her eyes reliving the dream for a moment before she heard the rustling of a bush and her eyes jumped open. Lillypaw thrashed her head around, looking for the cat which had made the sound but all she saw a shadow leaving camp.

Lillypaw got curious, what did a cat do outside at this hour? Apart from apprentices and their mentors and the night patrol which was already back almost everycat was sleeping and if she remembered correctly there were no apprentices on the night schedule. She leaped down from her little spot, landing harshly on the snow which made her paws hurt. She walked in the direction of the leaving cat, she nodded to Bloodpetal who was the cat on guard as she neared the she-cat.

"Where are you going?" Bloodpetal asked softly.

"Just going for a walk" Lillypaw answer in a whisper, she saw Bloodpetal narrow her eyes suspicuously as she lashed her tail.

"So was she" the she-cat mewed indifferenly as she looked away, flicking her tail.

Lillypaw didn't bother asking who, she wanted to find out herself. So she smiled weakly at Bloodpetal and padded past her, and into the forest. The cat, she, had not covered her tracks as her paw prints were fresh in the snow. But it was snowing and soon enough the prints would be erased. Deciding not to waste any more time Lillypaw sped up to a run, following the prints into the deepest part of the frest.

She stopped with a start, the prints stopped there. Where was the she-cat? Was one of her clan-mates being unloyal? LIllypaw opened her mouth to scent but shut it quickly when she heard the claws of a cat scraping against the bark of a pine. She quickly flattened herself to the floor, ignoring the freezing snow that touched her belly.

Lillypaw swallowed, realizing she was in the middle of the forest. The pines towered above her, and the moon although it gave a bright shine to the night wasn't really very visible in the forest and it just made everything worse. Hearsing the scraping of claws against bark again, Lillypaw lashed around her teeth bared ready to attack. She gave a snarl which came out weak and pityfull, but still.

As she continued to hear claws and an eerie growl, Lillypaw realized that her attacker was from Shadowclan, and was doing the circle and shade tecnique well known. But this cat was one, Lillypaw had figured that much out, but she had also realized that this cat was very good at hiding. Lillypaw's eyes widened as she saw a dashing shadow from pine to pine, her attacker was closer. Lillypaw started to breath quickly, praying to Starclan that nothing would happen to her.

As she saw the shadow again, though it was too quick to identify Lillypaw grew more scared. She had seen apprentices and warriors practice this technique, in a training patrol larger than five cats which was how the move was done. But the she-cat which was doing this was much better as if she knew which shadows were darker, which shadows were deeper as if the shadows themselves invited her in.

Lillypaw could tell she was very close, but couldn't tell where. It was not needed since, moments after she was tackled by her attacker, pinned to the floor with fangs bared only a whisker away from her throat. Lillypaw narrowed her eyes, as did her attacker. The icy blue stare of the she-cat made Lillypaw uncomfortable, the glare was deep and cold it was like ice itself no emotion expect suspicion glinted in her attacker's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Willowclaw snarled, stepping off Lillypaw.

"I was following you" Lillypaw answered with a shakky breath. How had Willowclaw, even with her white and gray striped pelt managed to hide so well in the shadows? She had waited in the shadows to strike, and as Lillypaw glanced down at her paws, she realized Willowclaw wouldn't have been afraid to shed blood. She swallowed... _But Shadow beware for the one that sheds blood hides in your path waiting to strike._

Lillypaw felt her stomach drop, she blinked blankly at Willowclaw as the annoyed she-cat led her back to camp. Willowclaw...Willowclaw was the best cat in the clan in hiding and and fighting and hunting...in the dark. As she realized somethings, her throat started to dry... Willowclaw was the shadow waiting to strike? Lillypaw's eyes widened with the realization.

She couldn't tell anyone. Or she'd be dead. Willowclaw wouldn't hold back claws or teeth...since Willowclaw always had her teeth bared and claws ready...

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make Lillypaw find out by seeing her kill someone, because...ADderfur already saw that and it would be too cliche, and i'm not thrilled about cliche so...yeah...and no Willowclaw is pretty calm in this one because...she killed aloner a few days ago, it just isn't mention because its not important. She kills someone, as she said in a chapter she killed an elder! AND A KIT! AND AN APPRENTICE...well two now. anayyway :) hope you like my crappy chapter.<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews! xD**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw huffed as she got back to camp after her unsuccesfull hunting. She let herself drop on the leaf-bare ground with another tired huff. Why Lillypaw following her? The encounter with the apprentice from two moonrises ago had left Willowclaw uneasy. Had she been followed before? She cursed to herself as she thought about how Adderfur had seen? If she waited any longer then she would be discovered. But it wasn't easy she needed to take out all the leaders...even Stonestar. Speaking about leaders, Sunstar's yowl interrupted her thinking.<p>

"Let all Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the high branch for a clan meeting"

Willowclaw lifted herself up slowly and stalked to the base of the tree just as slowly as she had stood up. She sat down with a _thump _as she realized she was drifting far away from her mother's memory. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Honeyleaf, standing by her father, their chests puffed out on pride and their eyes glazed in grief.

_'Now you now how I felt, dearest aunt'_ Willowclaw thought to herself.

"It its time, before the gathering to announce the clan's new warriors" Sunstar called out, her eyes gleaming with something Willowclaw did not recognize.

"Snarepaw, Mothpaw please step forward" the two apprentices shared excited glances. Willowclaw smiled vaguely as she watched Snarepaw quickly groom his black and white fur.

"I, Sunstar, leader of Shadowclan ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Snarepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar's voice ringed through the camp.

Snarepaw nodded, his eyes flickering with pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snarepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snaretail. StarClan honors your strength and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

WIllowclaw tuned out of Mothpaw's ceremony as she came to the bitter realization that she would never see any of her kits' warrior ceremony.

"...You will be known as Mothwhisker. Starclan honors your cheerfullness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan" Sunstar's voice was bright and cheery as she named the new warrior.

The clan did not wait two heart beats to start cheering Snaretail and Mothwhisker's name, Willowclaw joined in half heartedly but only mentioned Snaretail's name reciving glares from her father. Sunstar hushed her clan quickly with a sweep of her tail as she announced the cats who would go to the gathering. Willowclaw congratulated Snaretail quickly as she ran towards the gathering.

As the pine scents left Willowclaw's nose and they were filled with river scents and moor and sickly forest...sickly? Willowclaw took a deep breath again, as she stood in the center of the island watching the thunderclan cats as they huddled next to each other and coughed. Willowclaw then remembered, that during the battle Shadowclan had stolen Thunderclan's catmint and had left the kits in the middle of the clearing.

Willowclaw padded quietly to the base of the grand tree. Where Whitebreeze sat talking with Mossclaw, Dappleclaw stood away from them. Willowclaw was taken back at the she-cat's...situation. Her eyes were dull and her leg was hurt badly and her ears were shredded, as Willowclaw narrowed her eyes she noticed that she had close claw marks to her throat. Willowclaw didn't bother greeting the dappled she-cat as her amber eyes met Willowclaw's ice blue eyes and their glares said enough.

Willowclaw though was determined to break the icey silence by spitting an insult at the dappled gray when Windclan's leader silenced the chatting cats by yowling. The gray and yellowed eye tom didn't wait a heartbeat to start announcing what was new in his clan.

"Windlcaw is good...Harepaw is dead" he mewed solemnly. WIllowclaw sneered quietly to her self, remembering how the apprentice had died at her paws, without a singke cry for help, because he had been too terrefied. The clans bowed their heads, grieving for the loss of the young cat. But before Smokestar could continue giving news. A yowl from a she-cat hushed the murmuring cats.

"Thunderclan did it! Just like they killed my Larchpaw!" Honeyleaf was standing up her cream and ginger tabby fur fluffed out and bristled. Her green eyes were looking widely around at everone.

Willowclaw held back from rolling her eyes and hissing at the she-cat who had killed her mother and stolen her father. But of course Sunstar didn't loose the personality as she jumped to the front of her branch, as did Eaglestar who was hissing. Willowclaw noticed that Eaglestar had claw marks on her chest, makinh Willowclaw once again sneer, because those claw marks were thanks to her.

"We did not kill any apprentice" Eaglestar hissed loudly. One of her clan mates yelled out an insult and Eaglestar continued. "We demand Shadowclan give back our catmint!"

It was Sunstar's turn to step forward. "You can not give Willowclaw's kits back, or Larchpaw's life, or Yellowfoot's." she snarled, her eyes glazing with grief as she mentioned Yellwofoot.

Willowclaw was about to join the bickering clans as Riverclan and Windclan watched intently as Thunderclan and Shadowclan exchanged foul words, when she saw. A shadow, a shadow hidden so well into the clan cats no one had noticed it. Expect for Willowclaw. With small growl she stood up, slinking past the the cats, even dappleclaw as she stalked into the bushes.

The black shape once again moved, slinking past the clan cats. WIllowclaw snarled again and started to chase the shadowy cat, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly Willowclaw found herself in a clearing, small. The one she always went to with Stonestar. She let out another growl, but couldn't see the cat anymore. She rolled in a

"You killed Harepaw, didn't you Willowclaw?"

Willowclaw snapped around, surprised to see the silver tabby with yellow eyes. Wildstorm. But Willowclaw was no fool, she had slipped up Wildstorm had seen her kill the stupid apprentice. With a sneer on her face she stalked forward so she was nose to nose with the medicine cat. But she didn't say anything as she glared with her ice blue eyes.

"You know something my mentor told me? Her name was Cherryshade.." Wildstorm started. "That when a kit, is born with its claws unsheathed its a bad omen. She told me, If you ever see a kit born with its claws unsheathed then be wary and do all you can to make sure that kit does not go down the wrong path, because if it does then it will shed much blood in the forest" Wildstorm finished with a hiss. Willowclaw narrowed her eyes intently on Wildstorm.

"when you born, you were born before Darkpaw and with your claws unsheathed"

That took Willowclaw back, but she pushed the thought away as she unsheathed her claws."YOU lived alone, sheltered by darkness Willowclaw. You refused any kind of affection after your brother died. Only Shadowfang was able to make you look up from your darkness. And then your kits and you got back to being Willowkit...just grown and then they disapeared and so did you. You disapeared into a darkness" WIldstorm claimed.

_Darkness welcomes me..._Willowclaw snarled as she tackled Wildstorm. She sneered, digging her claws into the medicine cat's throat.

"You are right WIldstorm, i was a kit born with unsheathed claws and yes...I will shed a lot aof blood" she sneered, Willowclaw growled and didn't wait to deliver a killing bite to the throat. She stood up, licking the blood that had stained her claws and slinked off again with a sneering grin disapearing into the shadows, as they welcomed her like only they could. BEcause Shadows? Shadows and darkness since her brother's death had been all she had, to find welcome. And was all that she trusted. She stalked back into the gathering, telling the other cats she had gone to make dirt, and no body noticed the sneer on the Willowclaw's face as a cold burning hate filled her ice blue eyes.

••••••••••••••••

Lillypaw glanced around, she needed to breathe because a wierd pang had hit her body. Excusing herself from the medicine cats while Stonestar finished his news about Riverclan. Before the Smokestar could start his news...or continue she slipped into the forest. Her paws hitting softy on the island dirt.

And then...

Death. The death scent hit her. It was a smell she knew too well. It was a smell that even the youngest apprentice knew, the scent of death. And Lillypaw knew the smell only too well. SHe opened her mouth, only to scent blood and more blood. As she pushed past a browning bush, she saw a tuff of silver tabby fur.

Lillypaw felt her throat tighten in knotts as she swallowed. Taking a step forward, she came to see Wildstorm's body. An emotion she had seen in other cats but hadn't felt it herself, filled her. Freezing her body all over, as she padded forward. She shut her eyes as she felt her paw step in a pool of blood, tainting the only gray paw she had with crimson red. Her eyes started to pool with tears, and she reaized that the cat who had slept with her for the last six motnhs was gone. Lillypaw lowered her head, shutting her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She dropped over Wildstomr's dead body, weeping and sobbing into the already cold fur. With a wail, she alerted the clans of the crime, as Lillypaw burried her head into her mentor's fur wailing and sobbing as the sky was clouded.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know...another crappy chapter...but hey, i'm sorry. By the way I made Snarepaw a warrior because he <em>should <em>only be 2-6 moons younger than WIllowclaw but i messed up so no, and it was about time he became a warrior. Poor Lillypaw, she in fact is my favorite character after Willowclaw and Bluepetal. By the way, Willowclaw's kits are around a year old or older and her other kits around three moons old.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guyS!**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw squirmed uncomfortable, she unsheathed her claws her eyes narrowing as she whipped around to face who ever was staring at her. She came face to face with Lillypaw, who's now full eyes stared at her as if asking why?<p>

Ever since that night, when Willowclaw had attacked Lillypaw the small patched apprentice had been eyeing her suspiciously. Willowclaw wondered if she had seen her kill Wildstorm. That had been almost half a moon ago, and Willowclaw was sure that in a few days Lillypaw would become medicine cat.

"Willowclaw can I ask you something?" Lillypaw mewed, her voice small and sheepish. Though the apprentice was nearly the size of a full-grown warrior.

Willowclaw nodded, her gaze softening for the apprentice. Since Lillypaw had been a kit Willowclaw had a special softness for her, one that had been for her kits.

"Yes" she answered, although she cared for Lillypaw, her voice was still cold.

"Who do you think killed Wildstorm?" _Me, _that's what Willowclaw thought first with a sneer on her face but she answered coolly as if she believed what she saw.

"Thunderclan" Since the Gathering, Thundeclan had been shunned by the other clans.

"Oh" Lillypaw said softly, then turned tail and left. Willowclaw curled her lip and turned. She was about to start organizing patrols when she heard pawsteps behind her. Willowclaw flattened her ears, she had heard the noisy cat from away and had recognized the cat as Adderfur. Not in the mood to argue with the tortoiseshell she-cat, Willowclaw unsheathed her claws flashing them with a sneer. Adderfur took a step back her glare wary.

"Willowclaw... When will my kits become warriors?" Adderfur asked cooly. Willowclaw was shocked by the question, but kept a calm face as she answered.

"When their mentors see its time" Willowclaw snarled, turning away from the she-cat as she went on to give patrols. The rest of the day went quickly, Willowclaw went on patrols and hunting...

She was glad to be going to her nest to sleep, but Adderfur's blue glare stopped her. She stood in the entrance of the Warriors' den, glaring at Willowclaw.

"You killed Wildstorm" Adderfur hissed.

Willowclaw felt her body tense, and her back fur rise. She stalked up to Adderfur, her lips curled into a snarl. But she didn't say anything, just flicked her tail beckoning Adderfur to follow. Adderfur snarled back, but followed.

Willowclaw felt the chilly wind of leaf-bare, as she entered the forest. Her paws sinked into the snow, and she fluffed her fur and whipped around to face Adderfur as soon as they were deep enough in the forest.

"You killed Wildstorm" Adderfur hissed again,baring her teeth. "You killed your half-sister!" Taking a step closer Adderfur snarled. Willowclaw hissed.

"Now now you wouldn't want Shadepaw added to the list would you?" Willowclaw spat, her ice glare making Adderfur take a step back. Willowclaw sneered.

"You've gone to far Willowclaw, I'm telling Sunstar" Adderfur hissed, leaping past Willowclaw.

Willowclaw snarled and hooked her paws around Adderfur's hind paw making her fall to the floor with a thump. Adderfur turned around, latching her teeth around Willowclaw's paw. Willowclaw winced and pulled back her paw, pouncing on The she-cat, she dug her claws into Adderfur's shoulders making the she-cat gasp in pain as they engaged in a fight. Willowclaw lashed her pAw, slicing Adderfur's cheek. Adderfur dug her claws into Willowclaw's back and bit down on her ear. Willowclaw outmatched Adderfur, and had the upper hand as she pinned down the tortoiseshell.

Willowclaw panted, she hung her head over Adderfur's face, A whisker's length from her muzzle.

"I don't like to things this way, Adderfur" Willowclaw hissed, her voice laced in hatred. Before Adderfur could say anything Willowclaw's claws sliced her throat.

Willowclaw's eyes glimmered as she stepped away Adderfur's glazing eyes, a silent sneer on her face. Her claws glimmered red, leaving bloody paw-prints as she made her way back to camp. Shadows shielding her from Starclan's light.

In the darkness of night, two shapes breathed in and out peacefully sleeping. A sudded song of hiss, snarls, growls and spats made one of the cats lift their heads, her ice blue eyes shining in the night. The cat stood up, her ears flattened against her skull, her gray fur almost black in the night was bristled. She prodded the cat next to her, hissing inaudible words she lashed her tail, heading towards the fight of cats.

Her paws were soft in the snow, the shadows hiding the two cats as they stalked and slimmed through the unfamiliar forest. The she-cat pricked her ears, her blue eyes narrowing into slits.

The smell of blood hit her nose with a pang, making her wrinkle her nose. Her fur bristled and she unsheathed her

claws.

Hearing a gasp and then a sneering laugh, the cat raised her pace, her wary stalk turning into a worried run.

The gray and white she-cat arrived in time to see the death sentence of a poor tortoiseshell, a white cat stood over the tortoiseshell she-cat, hissing words into her ear before she sliced her claws overt the tortoiseshell's throat.

The gray she-cat stayed back, her blue eyes blinking at the scene infront of her. But, she was smaller than the she-cat who had attacked and still she had to help so she leaped but the attacker was already gone. The grey cat jumped to the side of the dying she-cat, trying to confort her in her death bed.

"W-willo-Willowclaw" the tortoiseshell stuttered, her eyes finished to glaze and her body laid limp. The she-cat rushed over, nosing the dead she-cat and prodding her she took a step back.

"Dew... She's dead, there's nothing we can do" a voice came from behind the she-cat.

"Blue...we have to keep guard of her, until some one comes for her..." The she-cat mewed. "I will find someone, you... Guard her body"

•. •

When sunrise came, Dew and Blue were still guarding the dead body. Dew slipped from her spot next to her brother, her ice blue eyes wary and cold as she walked into the pine forest.

"Cat mint. Cat mint"

Dew pricked her ears, her body stiffened and she crouched, when suddenly a gray and white patched she-cat slipped out of a bush her muttering cut short when she saw Dew.

Dew opened her mouth to scent, how had she not noticed the she-cat? Maybe it was because her scent was masked by herbs and flowers. Dew warily eyed the she-cat, who was about her age... So around four seasons or more. The she-cat had some cat-mint in her mouth who stared at her with wide eyes. Dew closed her mouth, and realized that the she-cat held a faint scent in her that resembled the smell on the dead she-cat.

"Who are you?" The cat asked with a slight hiss. "Where do you come from? What do you want?" She finished her green eyes narrowing.

Dew scowled, and straightened up her ice blue eyes narrowing before she began to talk.

* * *

><p>"My name is Dew. The rest you don't need to know" said the gray and white she-cat.<p>

Lillypaw frowned, this cat looked like Willowclaw but smaller, and instead of gray stripes.. White stripes.

"I am Lillypaw" she said flatly, but less suspicious of the stranger infront of her.

"Last night me and my brother heard two cats fighting, when we got there we saw a she-cat leaving and the other one was dead" Dew mewed.

Dead? Another cat? Lillypaw's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. "How do I know you didn't kill her?"

Dew rolled her eyes, her gray ears flattened to her skull. She looked so much like Dewk- Lillypaw shook her head to clear her mind. No this was not her childhood friend, Dewkit. She was dead.

"Because if I had killed her, then I wouldn't be telling you!" Dew snapped impatiently.

Lillypaw lashed her tail, but let her fur fall flat. 'Nice temper' she thought.

"Fine, where is she?" Lillypaw snapped back.

Dew dipped her head and flicked her tail. "Follow me" she said dryly. Lillypaw followed obidiantly even though she knew she could be getting herself in to trouble, something about this cat seemed right.

After waking for a while, and passing the Sun circle they arrived to where Dew was leading her. Next to the body of a cat which was covered slightly with snow was a blue gray Tom with white paws and a flicking tail tip.

The tom stood up, glaring warily at Lillypaw as she stood by the body, recognizing it immediately as Adderfur. She drew in a short breath, as her eyes glazed in grief.

"She had kits..." Lillypaw murmured remembering the apprentices that had probably just awaken.

Dew's eyes softened. "This is my brother Blue" she mumbled.

Lillypaw looked at the tom, he was very handsome with slick shinning fur and deep green eyes, that even though they were wary they were still kind. His sister was beautifull Aswell with light gray fur and white stripes her ice blue eyes grieving silently for the cat she had not been able to help.

"She said a name" Dew murmured.

Lillypaw's head snapped up. "What name?" She asked warily.

Dew and Blue shared a glance at her sudden interest.

"Willowclaw"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? So what did you think? Please tell me in reviews!l<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey sorry about bad chapters...i'm having a sort of writer's block for this story...**

* * *

><p>Willowclaw watched with narrowed eyes as they brought in Adderfur's body, dragging her scruff along the snow. Today was a warm day, even if they were still in leaf bare. Although the snow was not as thick as in earlier moons, it was still chilly. In shocked anger and grief her clan mates watched as Honeyleaf dragged Adderfur's body. Willowclaw's eyes sneered as she saw the tortoise-shell's glazed eyes.<p>

After Honeyleaf and her patrol, Lillypaw came through the entrance her head bowed low as two other cats followed her. Willowclaw's eyes widened as she felt her heart start to race, pounding in her ears and her fur begin to rise. These cats...the blue gray fur and the gray and white tabby... the piercing eyes and soft green orbs...the slightly curled lip...her kits...could they be? She stood slowly, but warily. Could it be? Could it be that her two kits, Bluekit and Dewkit had survived? Could it be that they had not died along with their sister?

She began to walk forward, her ears pricked curiously as she stared at the two cats. Willowclaw's sneer had been wiped from her face, replaced by a curious worriedness only a mother could have.

"You!" Willowclaw jumped at the snarl. She was never surprised, always knew who was there. She slowly turned to face the cat, Shadowfang.

"You killed Adderfur!" he hissed, his tail lashing angrily from side to side.

Willowclaw took a step back, not expecting to see such hurt in his eyes. "I did not. Why would I kill her?" she asked flatly.

Shadowfang bared his teeth, his fur bristled angrily. "You hated her. You were jealous of her." He spat.

"I wasn't jealous of her" Willowclaw snarled, feeling anger boil inside her and her ears grow hot. "and I didn't hate her!" she snapped. "WHy would I kill someone with kits? When I know the feeling of loosing a mother" she growled.

Shadowfang's bared teeth turned into a full snarl, as he lunged at her making her tumble into the snow. Willowclaw hissed and pushed him away with unsheathed claws as he too dug his claws into her side. Willowclaw's paw made contact with his cheek, making stinging cuts to his cheek. Willowclaw turned over, as she met his eyes they were full of rage and anger, and hurt...

"Sh-she was my best friend" he spluttered, choking on the words. Willowclaw felt a wave of what she would've liked to call disgust but was hurt and jealousy. She had forgotten how it felt to be close to him, and not wanting to feel anymore she pushed him away with battering paws. But Shadowfang was intent of making _her _pay for his loss and lashed back.

Willowclaw felt the heavy weight lifted off of her and looked up to see Sunstar's blue eyes. Willowclaw, feeling gratefull, nodded curtly and stood up shaking her pelt as she looked for the loners.

"Mom!" Shadepaw's shriek made Willowclaw turn from Sunstar's scolding words. A wave of pain crashed into Willowclaw, as she saw the only too familiar scene of a child without a mother. Shadepaw's head was pushing against Adderfur's fur, as the clash of tortoiseshell melted with the snow.

_Willowkit let out a sharp whimper, and pushed her head against the bloody body of her mother, Bluepetal._

_She curled against her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Mommy..no..please..." she tried nudging Bluepetal, as if she would wake, but she knew she would not._

Willowclaw stood frozen, her ears flattened as the scene developed infront of her. Her eyes wide and stricken with a grief that wasn't for the dead cat only fox lengths away it was for a cat who had died long ago, when Willowclaw's worst thoughts were of smiting a bug.

The white she-cat didn't bother moving, just stared into space in a trance of memories she would rather not have. Willowclaw suddenly shut her eyes, her tail bristled in fear as her back arched. She could still smell the death on her mother's fur when she opened her eyes. Blinking, she approached Shadepaw.

"W-willowclaw! She's dead!" Shadepaw wailed her ussually bright eyes now pooling in tears.

"She's with Starclan now..." Willowclaw said smoothly, the ussual icy edge on her voice gone as she conforted the sobbing apprentice.

Willowclaw let Shadepaw sob into her chest, giving a few conforting licks to her head before the elders came to take her body away. Willowclaw flicked her tail.

"Go get some rest Shadepaw, the vigil will be soon"

Shadepaw nodded numbly at her words, and Willowclaw watched the she-cat slowly pad away joining her siblings.

"Willowclaw" The said she-cat turned her head, looking at Shadowfang who she knew was already there. WIllowclaw flattened her ears, and let her neck fur stand. She tensed her muscles ready to defend herself again.

"I didn't love her you know? Not like you. But you loved him, you loved Stonestar" he spat bitterly.

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes. "You chose her" she murmured. "You chose her." With a hurt glazed to her eyes she turned away, only to look back over her shoulder. "If it was me who had died, you wouldn't be mourning as much" she hissed.

Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground once again by Shadowfang who's lips curled into a snarl. "You chose him aswell Willowclaw! You told me to move on!" he whispered.

Willowclaw swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. She didn't say anything as she stared at him, eyes narrowed into slits. She saw Shadowfang shut his eyes for a moment, blinking away the tears.

"Willowclaw sometimes you're too dense." he hissed into her ear. "I guess maybe Adderfur _was _better!" he whispered bitterly before bounding away.

As he left, WIllowclaw allowed her eyes to shut. _Maybe Adderfur was better..._Shadowfang's voice replayed in her mind, making her wince at the words. She let out a deep breath and pushed herself up, feeling once again the emptyness in her heart. The hole that made her whole.

She had sat, made her way to a shadowy part of camp where she always was as she stared at her clan who were murmuring and muttering in between them shooting bewildered looks to the loners. Before the elders brought out once again Adderfur's body, Sunstar jumped to the high branch. The cream leader had disappeared into her den along with Lillypaw and the loners.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather were under the highbranch" Sunstar yowled, her voice was heavy and solem.

Cats gathered quickly, and silently and Willowclaw found her seat beside Mothheart.

"As you know... Adderfur's death has been a tragedy amongst others..." Sunstar started. "We do not know who killed her, based on LArchpaw's death...we suspect it was Thunderclan as well" Willowclaw narrowed her eyes, she was deputy. Why had she not been included in this meeting?

"These two loners have asked to jo-" before Sunstar could continue a loud yowl interrupted. It was Shadepaw who's eyes were puffy from crying and her tail lashed.

"I bet they killed them!" the tortoiseshell snarled. "I bet it wasn't Thunderclan who killed Yellowfoot, or took my mentor's kits, or my mother's life! Or LArchpaw! I bet it was the loners!" she shrieked. Willowclaw's eyes narrowed, and she felt her fur prick. She felt protective of the loners, and as much as she cared for Adderpaw, she wouldn't let any her apprentice insult the two cats that resembled her lost kits.

"Behave yourself" Willowclaw spat.

But Shadepaw turned to look at her with glaring eyes. "They killed your kits!"

That was it. Her lips curled into a snarl and she bounded from her spot and slapped her tail over Adderpaw's mouth, she looked to Sunstar and dipped her head to him, and he continued.

"these two loners have asked to join our clan, and they will" Sunstar gave a dirty look to Adderpaw and continued. "And they will. I will not allow any one to treat them unkindly" her gaze glared at the clan, all who lowered their heads. "Clan dismissed" Sunstar flicked her tail and disapeared once again into her den.

Willowclaw turned to her apprentice and hissed. "Learn to behave Shadepaw, you are almost a warrior not a kit" she hissed.

"but Willowcla-" Willowclaw slapped again her tail agaisnt her apprentice's mouth,

"Not a kit. You have hunted, had assenments, been in a battle. You are past playing with lizards and butterflies and playing clan" She spat, her hackles rising. "YOu know what is fair, and you know how to behave. Or did your mother not teach you?" Willowclaw sneered.

"Willowclaw enough" Shadowfang was next to his kit, wrapping his tail around the almost full grown cat. Willowclaw met his green eyes with fiery blue ones.

"She's my apprentice" Willowclaw stated bluntly.

Shadowfang bared his teeth. "She's my daughter"

Willowclaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, smiling eerily. "She's my apprentice" she repeated. "I am deputy" she smirked. Shadowfang's hackles rose.

"Willowclaw leave" the dark gray tom spat.

Willowclaw bared her teeth. "Or what?" she hissed.

"Leave my kit alone" Shadowfang snarled again. "Get out of my sight"

"You don't get to tell me what to do" Willowclaw spat back, she felt her claws slide out and she flattened her ears. Shadowfang lunged at her, catching her shoulders and pushing them down as they rolled into the melting snow.

Willowclaw slammed her paw down on Shadowfang's cheek and he bit her sides quickly nipping at her as they rolled into a stop. Willowclaw jumped up and started circling him, all of Rainstar's training suddenly entered her mind, she dashed forward hooking his paws around hers and pulling so that he would fall. Shadowfang who had not expected that his his jaw on the floor, he gave mournfull yowl and slashed Willowclaw's sides making deep and shallow cuts. Willowclaw snarled and leaped forward as they clashed, he bit her shoulder harshly and scratched at her belly making her whimper and push away. Shadowfang was on top of her again baring his teeth with his claws raised ready to strike her throat.

Poor fool, little did he know that Willowclaw was playing nice. Said she-cat lunged for his throat, burying her teeth into his throat as he reared on his hind paws batting her away with unsheathed claws. The warm liquid known as Blood entered her mouth and she bit down harder but not enough to kill him, not enough to even harm him seriously, she would've...if it had not been that his fur was so damn thick.

"Enough!" Bellowed a cat, yanking Willowclaw off Shadowfang. It was Sunstar who was baring her teeth at them. "You were once lovers, you once had kits. You were once happy so stop it." Sunstar turned to WIllowclaw. "you are deputy, I expect you to keep the clan in line not tear them apart!" Sunstar snarled. "Shadowfang I expect you to show more respect for your deputy. Get yourself cleaned up, now!" the cream she-cat hissed before stalking away muttering about crazy cats.

Willowclaw rested a few tail legnths away from a panting Shadowfang, she gave her chest a few licks as her hackles lowered. THe smokey gray tom was staring at her, his eyes filled with pain and hurt. Willowclaw bared her teeth at him, making him flinch and look away. She stood up and found it hurt, a lot. She looked at her paw -the one Shadowfang had bitten- and widened her eyes, the bite was deep and seeping blood making walking hard. She blinked blankly at Shadepaw who stood watching in horror, and flicked her tail.

"Go sit vigil for your mother" Willowclaw spat. "Tomorrow you hunt from dawn to dusk" she stated sternly and whiped around to leave to find herself face to face again with Shadowfang. WIllowclaw gave a well meant hiss and stepped away, much to his disapointed. She attemted to walk past him but was stopped once again.

"Don't you think from dawn to dusk is a bit...harsh?" he asked coldly.

"She's my apprentice i'll teach her how I please, there's a reason why kin don't mentor kin" She hissed.

"You don't hate her" He said softly. "You don't hate my daughter" Shadowfang looked at her.

Willowclaw felt her hackles raise. "I _lost __my_ mother. I _lost my_ kits." She hissed. "all them." she snarled silently. "I lost my brother. I do not hate, I do not _love _And I do not care" she finished.

"You loved me" Shadowfang stated bluntly.

Willowclaw narrowed her eyes. "And you chose her" she remarked. "And I don't care for your kits, or your kin. Because MY kits disapeared." she snorted, pushing past him and past the surprised eyes of the clan and marched to her nest.

Willowclaw had said the truth. She did not hate, she did not love she didn't care...she just killed. Because Ambition and killing went well toguether...

* * *

><p><strong>So...I just noticed thats to a review that I had put Shadepaw as Adderpaw...heh... I hate Adderfur if anyone actually liked her i'm sorry but she had to be killed off. <strong>

**she was bossyy...**


End file.
